The Force Unleashed: Into the Unknown
by NedeserThul
Summary: The battle of Kamino has been won and as an added bonus, the feared and powerful Darth Vader has been captured. But how long will that last? With an army stalking them and the fate of the galaxy in the balance, how far will Starkiller, Rahm Kota and Juno Eclipse go to ensure the Rebellion's survival?
1. Prologue: Aftermath of Kamino

**Kamino - Aboard the** _ **Rogue Shadow**_

The doors hissed open and Starkiller strode into the hold. Inside was his mortal enemy, trapped in a monstrous contraption that looked sturdy enough to hold a full grown rancor. With measured steps, he strode up to Darth Vader, the Sith Lord's lightsaber handing from his belt. For a long moment, neither spoke. Finally, in a firm voice, the former secret apprentice spoke. "I let you live."

The Dark Lord didn't reply and Starkiller continued. "You tell me that I am a clone, but I chose to spare you."

Still no response. "Maybe Kota was right. Maybe this is all a trick to get me so confused that I'd forget who I really am and become your slave again, but either way _I_ let you _live._ I've finally broken your hold over me."

With that, he turned and marched towards the door, leaving the Dark Lord to his silence.

"As long as she lives, I will _always_ control you."

Starkiller stopped and felt his fists clench. It would be such a simple thing, to send torrent after torrent of force lighting through the cyborg Sith Lord, destroying his life support systems and allowing him to die from the tremendous damage to his body.

With a final deep breath, Starkiller left the room and the door hissed shut behind him.

Captain Juno Eclipse carefully took the ship through the battle debris that now orbited the planet of Kamino. Star Destroyers and other war ships were shattered in space. As they cleared the field, she noticed a dozen rebel ships, a jumping to lightspeed in each direction, hoping to fool any who may still be watching. The door to the cockpit hissed open and _he_ walked in. But was it _him_? Was it the Galen Marek who had ripped Star Destroyers from the skies above Raxus Prime? Was it the man who had stormed the Death Star and sacrificed himself to ensure that the fledgling rebellion would have a chance?

With a firm shake of her head, Juno firmly told herself that _it didn't matter._ Smiling at him, she said, "Prepare for lightspeed."

He returned the smile and that warmed her heart. Facing forward, she eased forward the hyperdrive lever and the stars turned to star lines.

* * *

Boba Fett watched as the ship made the jump. His own ship, a heavily modified Firespray-31-class patrol ship, had managed to calculate where they had jumped to a mere moment before the _Rogue Shadow_ had disappeared. "Hold on back there;" he said rather gruffly to his passengers.

Detaching the ship from the wreckage of an Imperial Star Destroyer, Fett took the ship, named _Slave I_ , and input the coordinates. "Next stop, we're heading to Dantooine. Buckle in."

The dark robed figure made no movement and made no noise but Fett was certain that his passenger would be just fine. Those powerful force-user types generally were.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dark Apprentice

**Hyperspace - Aboard the** ** _Rogue Shadow_**

During his time as Darth Vader's apprentice, Starkiller didn't often concern himself with sleep. A few hours here and there and copious amount of meditation, and he could go for days without rest. That's how Vader had trained him - and the original Galen Marek. However, Starkiller didn't remember having so many nightmares during his hours of sleep.

 _He was surrounded by mist, just as he had been on that cave on Dagobah - but this time was different. He didn't see cavern walls. He really didn't see anything. The only object within his vision was a crystal formation of some kind that stood three meters out of the ground. It was a_ _multifaceted and as Starkiller approached, he saw two reflections of himself. The reflections brought him up short because they were different from each other and different from him as well. He looked down and he was still wearing the armored combat robes that Kota had given him to wear. However, the left reflection wore the gowns issued to him on Kamino after he woke up in the tank while the figure on the right wore the brown and white Jedi robes the he - that is to say, that Galen Marek wore on his infiltration of the Death Star._

 _Starkiller looked bath in forth, confused by what he saw. "Who are you?" asked a voice behind him._

 _Turning, he saw the princess from Alderaan, Leia Organa. The Jedi frowned. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Who are you?" she asked again._

 _Around them both, figures emerged from the mist - Bail Organa, Garm Bel-Iblis, Mon Mothma, Rahm Kota and various other rebels he had met. "Who are you?" they murmured._

 _"I don't know who I am;" Starkiller admitted._

 _Kota frowned. "What do you mean 'you don't know who you are?'"_

 _"I don't know whether I'm the original Galen Marek or a clone who, for some reason, is getting Marek's memories. But the truth is that it doesn't matter."_

 _"It doesn't matter?"_

 _This last voice sent a shiver down Starkiller's spine. Slowly looking to his right, he saw the woman he loved - Juno Eclipse, former Imperial pilot and Captain of the now-destroyed frigate_ Redemption _._ _Steeling himself, he set his jaw and said, "No, as far as the Alliance is considered, it doesn't matter. I am a Jedi Knight and I will fight to defeat the Empire and restore the Republic. Whether I am Galen Marek or a clone, it doesn't matter."_

 _The other beings slowly vanished and yet Juno remained. "But what about us, Starkiller?"_

 _To that, he had no answers. "I don't know who I am;" he said quietly._

 _Juno nodded slowly before turning her back and, not simply vanishing like the others, she walked away. Galen wanted to call after her but knew that he had no right. He had no idea who or even what he was - not when it came to him and to Juno._

* * *

Galen sat upright, gasping and sweating. He had no idea what he had just experienced, whether it was a nightmare or a vision from the force or maybe something all together. With a shiver, he got out of his cot and threw on a set of robes before creeping quietly up to the cockpit. He didn't know why he decided to do this. Juno's calculations were perfect, as always, and they were still in hyperspace. With a sigh, he plopped down in the copilot's seat and looked at the blue tunnel of hyperspace. "Trouble sleeping?"

Starkiller turned around to see Juno standing there. She was in her rather scant sleeping garb with a long brown cloak, one of his - Galen Marek's, no doubt. He gave a sigh and said, "I never slept much under Vader's training, but I certainly don't remember such vivid and terrible nightmares."

Juno pulled the cloak more tightly around him as she came in and sat down. "Tell me about it?"

He didn't know if he wanted to. After a long moment, he said, "I was alone on a misty plain. The only thing I saw was this huge chunk of crystal coming out of the ground. When I went to look at it, I saw two reflections of myself - one of which was wearing a set of Kaminoan medical clothes and one in the Jedi robes that I- Galen Marek wore on the Death Star. Then a bunch of people appeared around me - rebels and the rebel leadership and they all asked the same thing: Who am I."

Juno nodded, brushing one errant blond lock of hair behind her ear. "And who are you?" she asked quietly.

Starkiller sighed and said, "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter whether I am Galen Marek or a clone of Galen Marek. I am a Jedi who will see the Empire defeated and the Republic, restored. Who I am doesn't matter."

He expected her to ask him what the vision of her had asked. Instead, she just smiled and said, "Good. I'm glad to hear that. What- what should I call you?"

Starkiller didn't really know for sure, so he shrugged. "I am Starkiller. Whether I am really Galen Marek or just his clone, I am Starkiller."

"Starkiller;" she murmured and her blue eyes grew distant for just a moment before she blinked and said, "go back to sleep, Starkiller. If you can't sleep, then maybe you can meditate. We can talk about this if you'd like when we get to Dantooine. Apparently the Alliance has a base in the ruins of one of the old Jedi Enclaves. Kota mention a crystal cave where you could get crystals to build a couple new lightsabers not far from there either. Maybe the force will give you some clarity."

Starkiller nodded slowly and they both stood. "When we get there, I think we should make some time to talk." he said in a quiet voice.

Juno smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "I would like that. In the mean time, you should sleep."

* * *

 **Dantooine - The Rebel Base**

The base didn't really have a hanger. The structures were still whole for the most part but apparently the ancient Jedi didn't feel the need to have fighter hangers. Three squadrons were neatly parked in rows - two Z-95 headhunter squadrons and an R-22 Spearhead 'A-wing' squadron. Over the entrance hatches were prefabricated duraplast awnings that would keep the pilots and instruments dry as they climbed in. There were anti-personnel, anti-vehicular and anti-fighter weaponry strategically placed around the base.

As they landed the Rogue Shadow in a vacant slot in the landing pool, Juno asked Rahm, "I thought those old Z-95's are getting fazed out. Why are there still so many? For that matter, why weren't any of those flashy new T-65 X-wing starfighters on Kamino?"

"We don't have all that many yet and they are going to the best squadrons and the squadrons closest to High Command first. Red Squadron, since they spearheaded the liberation of them, first on Fresia and then on - another planet. They never told me which one. We have all the schematics and some of our best fighter engineers found a way to take Z-95's and turn them into X-wings. That way, we don't have to rely on our own very limited docks to build them."

Juno nodded as she landed the ship with barely even a bump. "Nice landing;" murmured Starkiller.

"Thank you."

"Let's go greet the base commander;" said Kota as he turned towards the main area.

Starkiller was slightly alarmed to see a woman in an Alliance Officer's uniform and twenty heavily armed soldiers coming to greet them. "Wow!" he murmured.

"Commander;" greeted Kota, "Starkiller and I will be leading the prisoner to his cell, though the extra escort is appreciated. Once we have stowed Darth Vader safely away, we can brief you on the situation."

The woman looked supremely nervous as she bobbed her head. "Of course, Sir. Let's get this taken care of."

It didn't take long. The tall, imposing figure didn't say a word or make a move at all as he was placed in a heavily fortified room and locked into place. That done, and with the twenty soldiers guarding the single entrance to the room, Kota, Starkiller, Juno and the base commander met in a conference room.

"I am Commander Gorsen and welcome to my base. I hope my jumpiness didn't give you a bad first impression. I'm normally more steady;" said the woman rather abashedly.

Kota waved it away. "Not at all, Commander. Anyone who hasn't dealt with the Dark Lord usually reacts that way. Anyhow, this datacard here has a message from High Command for you regarding our stay. In the mean time, my friend here needs to go into the caves to collect some crystal samples and I think I'll..."

The general trailed off, suddenly seeming distracted. "I'm going to head out onto the plains. I sense something... familiar."

Commander Gorsen plugged in the card and began to read. Juno said, "I'll go with Ga- Starkiller. I'd love to see the caves."

Starkiller nodded and said, "You can get our comm frequencies from the droid. He should be along shortly. Actually, he's a little banged up. Could you also get some technicians to do what he can for him?"

"Absolutely;" replied the commander with a smile.

Kota strode out of the room, his expression slightly perplexed and distant. Starkiller headed out and asked a passing officer, "Excuse me, but can you point me to the crystal caves?"

The young Rodian nodded and said in heavily accented basic, "Go down that corridor and out the side door. The entrance to the caves is a quarter kilometer out in the plains in the side of a low cliff. You'll know it by two thick trees on either side of the cave entrance."

"Thank you;" said the Jedi and he and Juno headed down the corridor.

* * *

 **Orbit over Dantooine - Aboard _Slave I_**

Boba Fett finished the scan of the planet and said, "I found the base, located in some old ruins maybe seven kilometers from the city of Khoonda. They're pretty well defended too, though I doubt you'll have to worry about that. Are you going to need some help?"

There was an uncomfortably long pause before an emotionless voice replied, "Yes, I think so. A distraction will be necessary to get rid of the majority of the garrison. Do you think you can handle that, Bounty Hunter?"

Boba felt himself sneering and managed to resist snapping back, instead saying, "Yeah, I have a few ideas."

"Do you mean those toys in the hold?"

Fett resisted the urge to grit his teeth. "Those 'toys' were what amounts to the special forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems' droid armies. They cost me a hefty sum but I knew that they'd come in handy."

"I won't be paying your for this;" commented the robed man behind him as Fett descended towards the planet below.

"Lord Vader and I have an understanding;" replied Fett. "I'm confident he'll reimburse me."

A grunt was his only response.

* * *

 **Dantooine - The Crystal Caves**

Juno and Starkiller walked side by side in silence. Neither really knew how to begin the conversation that they wanted and needed to have. Starkiller moved his glow rod back and forth as he tried desperately to find somehow to start the conversation. He went through Galen Marek's memories and remember a moment before he had dropped into the Death Star's bay. _"Am I ever going to see you again;"_ Juno had asked Galen.

The Jedi had paused for a moment and replied, " _Probably not, no."_

 _"Then I'll never have to live this down;"_ and she had kissed him.

A grin crossed Starkiller's face and he began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" asked Juno.

He shook his head. "Nothing, just a memory from Galen Marek - just before he infiltrated the Death Star."

Juno frowned for a moment before her face darkened and she said, "Oohh... you mean that part where I asked him if I would ever see him again?"

"Yes, that one. It's funny; fate seems to think that you shouldn't be allowed to live that down."

Juno chuckled. "Well, in truth, I don't really care. It's just so good to have you- that is, it's good to- I don't know. For the part of the Alliance, having a Jedi of your power will be an unimaginable asset. For my own part, I'm still trying to grasp all of this. I mean, are you sure that you're, that you aren't-"

Starkiller sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Juno. As I said last night though, it doesn't matter to the Alliance. But as far as... well... you and I, I guess that's more up to you than anything. Ever since Galen Marek's memories started to appear in my mind, I was drawn to you. From the moment I escaped Kamino, I searched for you. I went to Cato Neimoidia and found Kota and from there, he sent me to Dagobah. There, I found a cave where the force is strong and I saw a vision of you as you were being captured. I found Kota and got to your fleet just as that bounty hunter captured you. I immediately knew where you would be taken so we attacked Kamino and... well, here we are."

Juno nodded slowly. After a long moment, she said, "I think that you are Galen Marek."

Starkiller frowned and she said, "Just listen - I studied up on cloning during my time at the academy because one of my instructors were clones and I was curious. According to records, the clones in the Grand Army of the Republic each had minuscule personality trait differences. None of them were absolute copies of their progenitor. Their mannerisms and corks were there own. But you, you are exactly like Galen Marek. You act just like him, reason just like him and every little detail of your traits are exactly the same as his were. You look a little different though, ironically enough."

Galen frowned, glancing down at himself. He was wearing a standard set of Alliance fatigues rather than his lightly armored robes or his unarmored robes. "What do you mean?"

Juno smiled and touched his upper arms. "You're more muscular than you were. Before, you were lean a wiry."

Starkiller felt himself blushing and he cleared his throat. "Well that could be genetic modifications - if I am a clone that is. It could also be that, ever since I came out of the cloning tank, Vader taught me the use of two blades and to be able to do that, you need strong enough arms to actually wield them against an opponent who uses one with two hands."

Juno's smile turned slightly mischievous. "I like it."

The Jedi blushed even more and didn't quiet know what to say. Suddenly, a eerie light shined ahead of them. "What is that?" asked Juno.

They hurried forward and came to a vast cavern filled to the brim with a thousand crystal formations. They glowed with the lights of a hundred different colors and some of them glowed with multiple colors in a single formation. "My stars!" murmured Juno. "How do you decide?"

Starkiller closed his eyes and reached out with the force. It was almost overpowering but through the waves of the force-sensitive crystals, he sensed one formation that seemed attuned to him. "That way;" he murmured.

They strode through the formations of glowing crystals until they came to a smaller formation than the others. It was only the size of an astromech droid, perhaps a little smile. Pulling a cutting tool and sample jars from his belt pouches, he began to cut at the formation. "How do you know that's the right one?" asked Juno.

"It calls to me;" said Starkiller.

A snicker followed that and he glanced at her. She had one hand covering her mouth and her eyes were sparkling. "What are the crystals telling you, Starkiller?"

He actually laughed. "It's saying that you aren't as funny as you think that you are."

"Sure I am;" laughed Juno, giving his arm a playful shove. "I'm hilarious!"

Starkiller laughed again and said, "Alright, funny lady, let's get back. I want to build my new weapons."

* * *

 **Dantooine - the Farmlands**

Rahm Kota strode down the path towards the homestead that he could sense was there. In the speeder shed, he could sense a strange presents. It was oddly familiar and yet different. Most of all, it was very strong in the force. Suddenly, its awareness - _his_ awareness focused on Kota and the old general grinned. From the speeder garage, the being came and the general's finely honed danger sense gave a twinge and he stopped. The farmer was armed, most likely with a blaster. There was a very long silence before Kota said, "Well, are you going to shoot me or offer me a drink... _clone?_ "

The man grunted and replied levelly, "No, I'm not. Who are you?"

"I'm Rahm Kota, one of the few who are still bold enough to call themselves a Jedi. Look, _clone,_ if you're even half the man that Falon was, the Rebel Alliance could use you."

The man lowered his blaster and asked, "What makes you think I care about your Alliance? And who are you to Falon Grey?"

Kota gave a tight smile. "I was Falon Grey's Jedi Master before and during the beginning stages of the Clone Wars. I can tell the force resonates in you. Yet here you are 'tending the land' while the entire galaxy suffers around you."

The combat tensity and awareness faded from the clone's mind and Kota sensed him lower whatever weapon he had. Finally, he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Kota's tight smile broadened.

* * *

 **Dantooine - The Rebel Base**

Starkiller sensed it as they got back to the side entrance of the ruins. There was danger! Something was terribly wrong! "Juno, we've got trouble;" he said, grabbing the lightsaber from his hip and igniting it.

The red blade cast an early glow and Juno grabbed her blaster pistol, checking the powercell and muttering, "Why don't I carry bigger guns?"

Starkiller chuckled and brushed her arm as they hurried in. "You don't need a bigger gun - especially not when I'm around."

They ran through the corridor and towards where Vader was being kept. As they came to the door, they saw it wrenched open and stopped. Out through the blast door strode the Dark Lord who, on seeing Starkiller, lifted his hand and said, "That belongs to me."

Despite his attempt to maintain his grip, the lightsaber flew from Starkiller's hand to Vaders. "And now, you will both die."

Darth Vader took a step towards them when, through the base's main entrance ran Kota. "Starkiller! Here!"

The two cylinders flew through the air and slapped into Starkillers hands and with a double _snap-hiss_ two lightsabers came to life. One of them was brilliant blue, just like the lightsabers he used to wield but the other was a golden-yellow. None of PROXY's programs had wielded a color like that. They had wielded shades of blue and green and red and even of purple but never that one.

The Dark Lord made a sound that was completely alien to Starkiller. The Dark Lord laughed. "How do you think that I escaped this prison?"

The Dark Lord stepped to the side and out from the prison chamber stepped a dark robed figure. In his hands were twin red lightsabers. But the real terrifying thing about him was his face. Juno gasped and said, "Starkiller..."

"I see it;" said the Jedi in a shaky voice.

The dark sider gave a cold smile, a smile that was identical to Starkillers. The Jedi Starkiller cleared his throat and said, "So it seems you finally have your successful experiment, Darth Vader?"

"Yes - just this one. He's here to clean you up."

Kota growled, "Enough of the monologue! Take this, Clone."

He tossed a force pike that had been lying on the ground next to one of several Rebel corpses to the stranger who was with him. The stranger activated the weapon and held it at the ready. "Starkiller, take on the cheap knockoff. We'll take on Vader."

Juno watched the fight in absolute silence and stillness. She couldn't get involved. On one side, Kota and some stranger went toe to toe with _thee_ Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. They held their own and it even looked like they would prevail too. The stranger was incredibly skilled with his weapon, able to avoid the powerful blows of the Dark Lord and whenever Vader turned to focus his wrath on him, Kota would redouble his efforts, drawing it back to him.

While that was going on, a marvel of lightsaber skill and raw force power was taking place. Twin red blades battle blue and gold in a blinding, too-fast-to-see display of combat. Force lightning of blue and purple went back and forth to absolutely no effect but it looked spectacular.

As Juno watched, her comlink chimed. How long had it been going off? "This is Captain Eclipse;" she said into her device.

"Captain, we have enemy units attacking. They had out soldiers and pilots pinned in the barracks buildings. We need all available personnel to assist!"

Juno cursed before saying into the unit, "On my way."

She ran as fast as she could in that direction. On the way, she ran into PROXY and Commander Gorsen. "You got the call too?" asked she asked.

Gorsen nodded, a blaster rifle in her hands and one slung on her back. She unslung the blaster on her back. "Here, Captain. Take a little extra fire power."

Juno took the Blastech A280 with a broad grin. "Finally."

They ran through until they heard the sound of blaster fire. Juno looked at Golsen. "I've never heard that model of blaster fire before."

"Me neither. I'll go low since you're a quarter meter taller than me as it is and we'll drop as many of them as we can. Droid, what can you do?"

PROXY looked blankly at her and said, "I can use a blaster or my lightsabers. My processors can calculate where a blaster shot will go and deflect it almost as good as any Jedi."

"You're over selling yourself, PROXY;" said Juno as she got ready. "Turn into someone useful and lets go."

The droid shrugged and turned into a tall, beautiful blue-skinned Twi'lek who said, "This should due;" in a feminine, husky voice.

Command Golsen went, "Woah!"

"You'll get used to it. Ready?" asked Juno.

Golsen nodded and took one deep breath before saying, "Arlight... NOW!"

She crouched and broke cover, identifying her target, aiming and firing in one smooth motion. Juno mirrored her movement and they opened fire. A dozen tall, spindly droids of a dark gray color were keeping the rebels in the barracks pinned down. Three of them fell when the heavy blasts of the A280 blaster rifles before they noticed.

* * *

Starkiller slashed, parried, spun and flipped over his opponent before they circled again. His mirror image, a dark, evil image with red irises, gave a nasty grin. "I was flashed trained from Galen Marek's memories and mind, just like you were. This is going to be a true battle to see which is more powerful - light or dark."

Starkiller gave a snorted. "A candle can answer that question."

They engaged again. Suddenly, Vader called, "Apprentice, we do not have time for this. It's only a matter of time before the Rebels are freed from whatever confinement you've arranged. It's time to make our escape."

The dark side clone looked irritated but called, "Right behind you, Lord Vader."

Immediately, Starkiller attacked again, driving his enemy across the length of the room until Starkiller, Kota and the stranger stood face to face with Vader and his dark servant. "Go apprentice;" said Vader. "Get the Rogue Shadow ready for departure. I gave it to my apprentice to use a long time ago. It is time that I reclaimed it."

The dark apprentice looked as though he were going to question the order but then turned and fled. "No!" snapped Starkiller and tried to pursue, only to be flung back by a blast by Darth Vader.

Kota attacked, crossing blades with the Dark Lord again. But it was clear that Vader was the better swordsman and he batted the older man back with relative ease. Starkiller leaped in to attack again but Vader lifted his hand and yanked it downward. The hallway that they had entered began to collapse. "Back;" said Kota, frustration clear in his voice as he used the force to fling Starkiller and the stranger back while simultaneously making sure that none of them were crushed and getting clear of the corridor himself.

Starkiller leaped up and curse. "Blast! Kota, he's getting away!"

"But we're alive;" snapped Kota, clearly as frustrated about Vader's escape as Starkiller was. "We'll get him. Come on! We can go around and cut him off!"

They ran to a side hall but clearly they didn't know their way. "This way;" said the stranger. "If my memory's right, this should lead out right next to the entrance near all those landed fighters. Let's go."

They ran. Kota, despite his blindness, seem to have no problem navigating the corridors and halls. Unfortunately, they were too late. As soon as they made it to the pad, the Rogue Shadow was already lifting into the air. Both Kota and Starkiller reached out and grabbed it with the force but a massive blast of telekinetic energy sent them slamming into the side of the ruined building. Before blackness took him, Starkiller's only thought was the Juno would kill him for losing their ship.

* * *

When he awoke in the medbay, Starkiller groaned. His head was pounding and the light shining directly in his eyes sure wasn't helping things. Sitting up and looking down at the dull, gray stone floor, he was suddenly aware that everyone was moving in a hurry around him. Before he could ask what the hell was going on, Juno said, "We're evacuating. Kota doesn't think that Vader will send a force but he isn't willing to take the risk either."

Starkiller nodded and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "Easy;" cautioned Juno. "You took a pretty nasty bump."

The Jedi chuckled and stood, testing his legs. He was pretty steady. His head didn't hurt _too_ badly. With a groan he stood and said, "How can we help?"

Juno shrugged unhappily. "There really isn't much of a way for us to help at the moment. Let's go find Kota and Commander Gorsen and we'll see what they have to say."

Starkiller winced and stood to his feet. Being a little shaky, Juno took one of his arms and supported him to the command room where Kota and Commander Gorsen were looking at a holoprojection of a list of resources. "We have the time, Commander, we might as well take all of it;" Kota said.

Commander Gorsen shrugged. "I'll follow your lead, General. We'll pack every grease rag and spare bolt if you want."

Kota looked up in Starkiller and Juno's general direction and smiled, "Glad you're up and about, boy. Commander, what can we do about getting them a ship since Vader stole theirs?"

Commander Golsen looked surprised. "Well we mostly have fighters but their all accounted for. There are a about RM-09 drop ships, a couple of the YT line but we need all of those. Let me check our inventory."

Golsen looked through her inventory and shrugged halfheartedly. "We have a heavily modified E-9 Explorer. We acquired it from a Black Sun pirate group that tried to raid our convoy on the way here. It's set up as a long-term observation ship, modified to be crewed by two to four and with enough cargo space to carry three hundred fifty metric tons and consumables for two and a half years, not to mention a ridiculous arsenal. Well, maybe ridiculous for an E-9 Explorer. Will that due?"

Starkiller looked at Juno who, having only heard of the ship as a settling vessel, looked at Rahm. The old general gave a broad grin. "That will due fine commander. Captain Eclipse, go ahead and sign for the ship and a full cargo of supplies and consumables - whatever you think you'll need. Starkiller, did you get the crystals you need?"

Slightly taken by the sudden change of topic, Starkiller checked one of his his pockets. "Yeah - that is, I think so."

"Good. If they didn't pack up all of the work stations, we might be able to get those lightsabers tuned specifically to you;" said the general.

He placed a hand on Starkiller's should and they headed towards the maintenance shop. There were still a few tool benches in place and Starkiller went to one, pulling up a chair. "Where did you get these lightsabers anyway, General?"

Kota grabbed another chair as he answered, "Kashyyyk, actually; after the Death Star, we went straight there for quite awhile, finishing what you - what Galen Marek had started on Corellia. The Wookiees came to me and gave me a box. Inside were two lightsabers, though where they came from, I have no idea. During the final days of the Clone Wars, there were quite a few Jedi who fought on Kashyyyk - three that I can remember but I think there were others. Anyway, apparently Marek's father and mother settled there at some point. According to the Wookiees, Mallie Nion Marek, the mother, died defending her son Galen Marek against a group of Trandoshan slavers. Kento Marek died against Darth Vader during the same attack in which the Sith Lord captured Galen Marek and corrupted him. Anyhow, the Wookiees managed to gather Mallie Nion's after that battle and later managed to pick up Kento's before evacuating the village. One of them even escaped to get them to me before Kashyyyk was completely enslaved."

Starkiller suddenly gasped as a series of memories lanced through is mind. He remembered a Jedi woman slashing through a pair of Trandoshan slavers and a man trying to take on Darth Vader to protect a very young Galen Marek. "Are you alright, boy?" asked Kota impatiently, though with an audible hint of concern.

"I'm fine, just another flash back courtesy of Galen Marek. Can you give me an hour or so, General?"

The old general nodded and sat in one of the chairs to wait. Starkiller carefully disassembled the two weapons. The inner workings of the weapons were quire similar even though the outer casing and grips were different. The crystals on the inside felt familiar and warm to the touch as he removed them carefully and set them to the side. He then carefully cut and shaped the crystals so that they could be properly set into the weapon handles. It took some time and the utmost care but when he was done, he set them down and stepped back. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Starkiller stretched out the force. The pieces began to rise and slowly assemble together around the two crystals. With a few final clicks, the two weapons were whole and he lowered them carefully to the bench top.

Opening his eyes, Starkiller took the weapons and weighed them in his hands, using the force to examine them as well. They felt perfectly attuned to him and their weight and balance were excellent. With one final steadying breath, he hit the activation switches. Twin beams of energy ignited. One of them gave off a silvery-gray light while the other, a bronze light. "Well done, boy;" said General Kota. "Your Jedi skills are complete. You have the skill and technical know-how. Now, you just need to work and the mastery of all of your skills and the acquiring of new ones. Come on. Let's see how everyone else is doing."

Starkiller nodded, clipping his weapons to his belt. "What's the plan, General?"

"You and Juno are going to go hide somewhere for awhile that the Empire would never look - Rhen Var or maybe Ilum. You can keep working on your meditating and training there. We'll work out communications once we settle on a spot. While you're doing that, I'll be taking the commander back to Yavin Base where we can give a report and decide our next move. It shouldn't take too long - a couple days at the most. Honestly, most of the time will be getting to Yavin."

Starkiller chuckled. The old man was probably right.

They reached the landing pad and watched as another pair of transports lifted into the air. Over by the traffic control tower, Commander Gorsen looked to be working on her datapad. "You and your people work efficiently, Commander;" said Kota. "What now?"

"Now I'll head back to Yavin Base with you in a shuttle. My command will be establishing a new base for us."

Kota's eyes widened slightly. "Where will you be setting up?"

"The Naboo moon of Ohma-D'un; apparently before the rise of the Empire it had been terri-formed by the Naboo and the Gungans before it was hit with a toxic gas attack by the Separatists. After twenty years, the gas has lost its effects and the Naboo and Gungans are settling on it again, though we don't think that the current queen really knows this is going on. She is apparently walking a tightrope between keeping the Naboo's democratic system alive while not angering their Imperial overlords. The moon's administrators seem to be willing to keep this from her to have a way of liberating themselves if the opportunity ever arises."

Kota looked at Starkiller. "Change of plans, Boy: you'll go with them and help them set up a base and wait for me to contact you. Now go find Juno and help her get your new ship ready."

Starkiller nodded and headed towards the secondary landing pad and wondering when things would start looking better for all of them.

* * *

 **Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you enjoy this story. Quite a few of you have been asking where Starkiller and the others were during the war and this is my story of explaining exactly where they were and what they were doing. Also, just so you are aware, this story is in the timeline of my Luke and Mara alternate universe beginning with 'End of the Sith'. Please read, review and request.**


	3. Chapter 2: Vaapad

**The Naboo Moon of Ohma-D'un - Newly Established Rebel Base**

Juno looked over the last cluster of reports from the base. Not much had changed in the few days that they had been there. Everything had been established with surprising efficiency. They had friends in the local settlements as well. The Humans were working the spice and plasma mines while the Gungans had aquatic farms and fish nurseries - all boosting the Naboo system's growing economy. The rebel base, which was hidden in what was once a rich mine until it was destroyed by an attack by the Separatist Alliance during the Clone Wars, was also a buffer for it. The rebels, fronting as a private mining company, purchased supplies from the locals and were also looked at as another layer of protection. From what Juno had heard, the Empire cared very little about the moon and its colonies.

With a sigh, she ejected the last datacard from her datapad and set them both down. Keeping herself distracted with these reports was all well and good but in the end, she always had to come back to her personal problem - namely, the man called Starkiller. She watched from the cockpit as he trained with his lightsabers. Really, it was quite fun to watch. Usually, Starkiller wore a sleeveless gray shirt and a pair of fatigue combat pants and combat boots as he went through his forms or trained with PROXY. Even now, the droid was using a simulcron of a Jedi who had a mask over his face of some kind. He wielded two lightsabers, a green and a crimson one. It was clear to Juno that Starkiller was preparing himself for his next fight with Vader's Dark Apprentice. Wanting a closer look, she left her knew ship. The E9 Explorer hadn't been given a name so she had decided to call it the _Rogue Explorer_ , hailing back to her previous, much more desirable ship and to the ship's corporate designation.

Going to a large stone, she sat down and watched. After Starkiller had defeat the masked Jedi simulation several times, PROXY said, "Master, I think that you have taken out enough of your frustration on the A'Sharad Hett simulation. Might I recommend another?"

Starkiller, his shirt soaked and his muscles glistening with sweat, replied. "Absolutely. Just let me get some water."

A canteen flew to his hands and he took a few swigs before closing it and setting it to the side. Juno watched in awe as he struck another combat stance and said, "Alright, PROXY. Show me who you got."

"Of course, Master. General Kota has vastly expanded my databanks. I have over a hundred new simulations that you've never seen before;" the droid shimmered as his holographic 'shell' formed. He was a Weequay wielding a pair of blue lightsabers - one much shorter than the other. Starkiller's eyes widened. "Wow!" he murmured. "Who's that?"

"Jedi Master Sora Bulq - a powerful Jedi Master known for his great skill with twin blades. He is said to have been one of Master Mace Windu's co-creator of an extremely powerful variant of the Seventh Form of Lightsaber Combat known as 'Vaapad'. Eventually, he fell to the dark side and became one of Count Dooku's most powerful Dark Jedi Acolytes until his death during the Siege of Saleucami. Let me see if - Ah! Here we go!"

The figure altered slightly. His skin was more pail and he wore darker brown robes and the lightsabers he wielded were red and not blue. Starkiller said, "Form Seven, huh? I used to use - that is, Galen Marek used to use Juyo form Seven. I wonder what made it so special. Is there any chance your Mace Windu simulation has information on it?"

Still in the dark Sora Bulq form, PROXY shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Master. It has only a basic profile and a perfect copy of the fight style. My programming does not give me much skill of how to explain it, however."

Starkiller shrugged and said, "Ah well, it was worth the ask. Come get me, PROXY!"

"With pleasure, Master!"

This fight was wholly different than the other had been. The style that this Sora Bulq used was vastly more aggressive and even vicious. Starkiller, using his favored Ataru and Niman, seemed to be dancing and swirling around the simulation but wherever he slashed, PROXY's lightsabers met his. The fight went on for some time and to Juno, who had a little experience with fencing from her days at the Carida academy, saw that Starkiller was beginning to flag. His form went from offensive to defensive in just a few traded combinations. Quickly, he seemed to sink back into, if Juno remembered correctly, Soresu, the second form of lightsaber combat. It looked clumsy and out of practice, especially with the two blades but it clearly cut down on Starkiller's exertion. Even so, the pure aggression of the simulation was battering him down. After nearly thirty minutes of straight fighting, Juno called out, "Hold, PROXY. Give him a break."

Starkiller nearly collapsed with fatigue. "By the force!" he gasped. "PROXY, was that Vaapad?"

"Yes, Master;" said the droid, sounding all too cheerful. "It seems that Sora Bulq developed a Jar'Kai variant for it. This may well be the first time that I've beaten you, Master!"

Starkiller chuckled and stood shakily to his feet. "I wonder if Kota knows anything about it. Hey PROXY, how many apprentices did Mace Windu have during his career?"

"Oh. Um..." and the droid shifted through four different simulations, that of Mace Windu, of two woman and of two men before proclaiming, "Four apprentices Master - Depa Billaba, Devan For'Deschel, Echuu Shen-Jon and of one who's name seems to have been lost. From the record, he only taught Jar'Kai to two if them, however: Master Billaba and Master Shen-Jon. Even so, the simulator says that Shen-Jon actually preferred the second Form Makashi up until the Clone Wars began. He then began to openly practice Vaapad on the battlefield with much more regularity."

Starkiller nodded slowly, considering that. "I wonder if there is a way that I could learn that form. Not just the moves either but the philosophy."

PROXY turned his head to the side slightly before saying, "I shall do a full search of my systems for any who practiced Vaapad, Master, and we shall cross reference it with all other records."

Starkiller stretched his tired limbs. "Just remember to take anything you get from the Imperial records with a dash of sodium, PROXY. We know how reliable _those_ records can be."

"Of course, Master. I will go aboard ship and begin my search."

Juno grabbed the towel and walked over to Starkiller. "How is it that PROXY still has the ability to access those records?"

"If I were to hazard a guess, he can change his droid ID signature from one authorized one to another, or maybe just generate them himself. _Few!_ I cannot believe that he got the better of me that time. Those techniques were absolutely scary."

Juno chuckled, "Well if you could learn them and harness them, maybe they'll give you an edge against Darth Vader and his newest force slave."

Starkiller nodded. "Any word from Kota or anyone else for that matter?" he asked, drinking more from his canteen.

Juno shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not."

They were both silent for awhile and it began to get awkward before Juno blurted. "Let's go for a walk. We can bring our comlinks so they can contact us if they need anything."

Starkiller nodded before throwing his uniform shirt back on. Side by side and in complete silence, they headed out towards the Gungan farm lands. The domes of the city were visible, as were the neat rows of the shallow aquatic plants. Gungan men and women were hard at work cultivating their crop. A half a dozen Gungan warriors trotted by on their strange steeds. Four children ran by chasing a ball in some game, laughing and chattering in the Gungan language. After several long minutes, Starkiller said, "I can tell that something's on your mind, Juno. Is something wrong?"

She sighed and said, "Yes, something is. Look, it's not your fault and I really do know that but something's been eating at me ever since you came back."

The Jedi Knight frowned. "Okay. What's wrong?"

Finally unable to keep quiet, she blurted out, "You! You're what's wrong!"

Starkiller was stunned. He hadn't been expecting that, though it didn't necessarily shock him either. He was just a clone of the man Juno loved, not the man himself. He was about to speak when she lifted a hand and said, "Please, let me get this out. For a year, I thought you were dead - a whole year! I mourned for you! I cried myself asleep on dozens of nights! I dreamed about you! I had to deal with the frustration of the new Rebellion barely doing anything of actual worth because, without you, they didn't have the gumption to take their own rebellion seriously. More work was successfully done by tiny fringe groups and hardly affiliated cells than by the 'grand and glorious' Rebel Alliance! Now I find out that you've been alive the whole time and back under Vader's iron glove? But it isn't really you, is it? No, you're a clone of the ' _real'_ Starkiller. As far as the Rebellion goes, that doesn't matter one milligram. We have our leader back but as far as we - you and I - go, it's got me so messed up that I don't know what to do!"

Starkiller listened patiently until she was done. "I know and I'm sorry, Juno!"

"Sorry?" she asked, seeming suddenly baffled. "Why are you sorry? You didn't have any more choice in it than I did!"

"I know it's just..." and he shook his head and lifted his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "I guess I just wish I could make this easier for you, that's all."

Juno sighed. "Well, what can we do? I'm sorry, Starkiller. I really do know that it isn't your fault but that's been simmering to a boiling point inside for awhile and I just had to get it out. I don't blame you."

Starkiller chuckled and shrugged. "We're in a unique situation, Juno. I can only imagine what it must be doing to you."

"I can only imagine what it must be doing to _you._ " said Juno. "You have the memories of a dead man, assuming that you are a clone that is. Why is it that you were drawn to me, anyway?"

Starkiller looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Because something seemed to bleed over from Galen Marek - more than just his memories. I fell as though I'm - I feel for you as he did, Juno and that's what makes this whole situation so blasted awkward and strange and borderline unbearable."

Juno nodded slowly as they went passed one of the Gungan aquatic nurseries. The public path went on a long loop between ponds and marshy patches until it connected with itself. "I'm going to say it again, Starkiller: I think you are really Galen Marek."

Starkiller sighed and said, "I wish I could just confirm that. I wish the force would give me a vision or a way to know but it doesn't. It won't. I've meditated on it but the force swirls in unclear patterns and often leaves me more confused than enlightened. How can you be so sure when I'm not evens sure?"

"For the reasons I've already given for one, Starkiller. You are too much like Galen to simply be a clone. You know, I met three of them during my time with the Alliance - three former clone troopers who were working with us. Trust me, they were each as different as could be. But you, you are absolutely the same, body, attitude and reasoning, as Galen Marek. Not only that, but a clone cannot inherit his progenitor's affection. That isn't how it works! Clones are their own beings, even if they all look the same."

"I don't know;" said Starkiller, almost unhappily.

Juno stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Starkiller, I loved Galen Marek. Now I think you are him but even if you aren't, you are exactly the same, do you understand? Everything about him that I found honorable and desirable, I can see in you. Everything that made me fall in love with him is making me fall in love with you."

Starkiller gazed down into her eyes. They were so sincere and earnest and all but pleading that it twisted his heart. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, he folded his into his arms with a sigh and just held her. "What do you want to do, Juno?"

She suddenly giggled and said, "Well first, I want to get back to base so that you can take a shower because you stink."

Starkiller laughed and said, "Okay, after that?"

"Let's take it slow. We can have dinner together. We can try the whole dating thing if you want, though that would be difficult on a military base like this one. There isn't exactly a lot to do in these colonies - no holo-theaters, no fancy restaurants and no sports arenas."

Again, Starkiller laughed as she laced her arm through his and they began heading back to the base. "That's true, I'm afraid. Well we can figure something out. We can go to Naboo itself if possible."

Juno frowned. "Why would we do that?"

The Jedi shrugged, "Eh, we can call it a sit-rep. You know, see what the situation on the homeworld is for the local administrators."

Juno frowned. "But do the local administrators care?"

Looking both amused and exasperated, Starkiller looked at her and said, "Well I hope so! If they don't we won't have a valid reason to go down there! Good grief, Juno I'm trying to plan a date here!"

She laughed and said, "You're right. I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Aboard the Executor-Class Star Dreadnought _Executor  
_**

Lord Vader knelt on one knee before his master. The Emperor was not pleased. "You have forgotten your place once again, Lord Vader. You clones the boy Marek and created for yourself another secret apprentice, betraying me and the way of the Sith. This treachery is unforgivable."

"If you will permit me, my Master, I have an explanation for you that will make clear everything that I have done since the incident aboard the Death Star."

The yellow eyes of the Emperor narrowed. "Explain, Lord Vader."

"This clone was created for one single purpose - to find and assassinate the founding members of this Rebel Alliance. He is not inhibited by memories as the rogue clone is, nor is he bogged down by the weakness of either the defective clone or the original Starkiller. What's more, he will have his own private army ready for him soon."

"Private army? What private army do you speak of, Lord Vader? I know nothing of this."

Lord Vader continued to kneel as he explained. "I have taken three liberties. The first is to reassign Governor Arihnda Pryce of Lothal. Rather than being a Moff, she is now an Admiral of an irregular fleet. The second thing I have done is to create a large force of Dark Stalkers-"

"Dark Stalkers, Lord Vader?" said the Emperor, sounding very intrigued. "Of all Sith Assassins, they were the most effective."

"Yes, Master;" said Lord Vader, keeping the relief out of his voice. "A mixture of the teachings of the Sith of Emperor Vitiate's Empire and the old Republic Power Guard program, they were used to hunt down rogue Sith or the Old Republic's Jedi. These ones are clones of your defunct one-time apprentice Maul. They have been trained in the rudimentary use of the force, much in the way that Shadow Guards are but to a degree of greater efficiency. Thirdly, I have assigned my Dark Stalker and my dark side apprentice to Admiral Price's fleet. Between the two of them, they will defeat the Rebel Alliance."

The Emperor seemed to rub his wrinkled chin. "Tell me, Lord Vader, what makes you think the clones of failed apprentices, as powerful as they were, and the mothball fleet commanded by a failed governor-turned-admiral will succeed where you seemingly cannot."

"Even if they do not succeed, my master, they will reveal where the rebels are and I will move in if they fail and finish off whatever is left. Kota, the failed clone and everyone brought together in this insignificant rebellion will be killed and any other resistance will be crushed."

The Emperor continued to contemplate for several moments before he said, "Very well, Lord Vader but if your apprentice succeeds-"

"I will destroy him and any of the Dark Stalkers that survive, my Master;" swore the Dark Lord.

"Very well, my friend. Proceed with your plan but keep me informed. Do not presume to attempt to hide anything else from me again. Those facilities on Kamino could have been a great asset to us if you had not drawn undue attention to them."

"Yes, my Master;" said Lord Vader.

The hologram disappeared and Vader stood to his full height. With his dark cloak swirling, he turned and left the chamber. He immediately went to the private hanger where four ships were - Vader's personal fighter, a TIE Advanced x1, the _Rogue Shadow_ , a standard Lambda-Class shuttle and the Sith Infiltration ship called the _Scimitar_. Vader had taken it from the Emperor's personal fortress on Coruscant. Since the Emperor now had a massive palace, the fortress had been refurnished to serve as the headquarters and training facility for the Imperial Inquisition. Down the ramp of the _Rogue Shadow_ , the Dark Apprentice strode. "What is thy bidding, my Master?" he asked with a bow.

"Rise, my apprentice. You are going to be assigned to the fleet of Admiral Pryce. She is under the tutelage of Grand Admiral Thrawn for the moment and will be for a few more weeks or, perhaps, another month. For the time being, you will continue to train. In forty-three standard hours, two pairs of specially ordered strike ships will arrive with your personal team of forty Dark Stalkers. They will follow your commands. Once they arrive and once Thrawn deems that Pryce is indeed ready, I will give all of you your mission."

The dark apprentice nodded for a long moment before saying, "I request a designation of some kind, Master - that way Pryce will know how to properly address me."

Lord Vader nodded and said, "You will be identified as Stalker Prime. The others with you will be designated by team as you see fit."

With that, the Dark Lord turned and headed towards his personal meditation room, leaving his apprentice to train.

* * *

 **Yavin IV - The Primary Rebel Base within the Massassi Temple**

Rahm Kota listened to the reports of the Empire's new weapon. Apparently the Death Star, as it was being called, was nearing completion. The superlaser cannon had been installed. However, other than a rough guesstimation of its size and primary weapons system, they knew next to nothing about it or its capabilities. High command had been debating the best course of action since intelligence had brought in several differing reports of where the Death Star plans were being held had been received. After Commander Gorsen had given her report and that particular incident had been thoroughly discussed, she had been dismissed and Kota had been given as detailed a report as possible. The other leaders of the Alliance watched anxiously. "Well General;" said Mon Mothma, "what do you think?"

"About the plans or about the station itself?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Both, actually;" Garm Bel-Iblis said dryly.

He and Kota had always had a great raport, something Rahm noted, made Mon Mothma quite uncomfortable, or at least it felt that way. Rahm chuckled and said, "Well the best thing to do would be to send someone after the architect of these plans or perhaps to all involved locations. Who do we have available?"

He heard the rustling and felt the unease around him. "Come, come now, Rebels;" he said impatiently. "We can't just wait until the Empire comes along and annihilates us. Let's start with this - where are the reports stating that the plans are?"

"The reports state that there are plans on Toprawa, Danuta and the newest stated that Eadu might have an available set of plans;" stated Bail Organa, the Senator of Alderaan.

Kota nodded as he began to pace slowly around. "Well then we'll put together four teams. We'll send Bria Tharen and her Red Hand Squad to Troprawa. I'll help them plan the operation."

"Why them?" asked General Dodonna.

Kota shrugged. "They have the numbers, the courage and the skills necessary. We just need to ensure that they have the equipment. Toprawa has a major Imperial listening post. It will take Red Hand Squadron to do this. Now, for Danuta, it's a little more complicated."

Mon Mothma lifted a hand, her expression thoughtful. "Allow me to handle that one, General. I think I have the perfect candidates for that one."

Kota nodded. "Eadu?"

They all looked at one another. "Captain Andor and his team will handle that one;" murmured Mon Mothma again.

Garm Bel-Iblis shook his head, "I don't know about that."

Mon Mothma looked at him, her eyes just slightly narrowed. "What do you mean, Garm?"

"Well for starters, Andor is on his way to Jedha right now with his droid and his prisoner. For another, I don't think he has what it would take to get into the Eadu facility."

Kota interrupted before an argument, even a passive-aggressive argument, could begin. "Andor will do fine. While these are happening, I'm thinking we should get a scouting mission to the Death Star itself. I mean, several of us have been aboard the station but I am blind and you were all wearing blinders until you got to the throne room."

That drew all of their attention to him. "And how are we going to do that?" asked Mon Mothma.

Kota turned to face them all so that they could all see his confident smile. "I have a few men who can get us in. Several members of my militia were Imperial military. Some of them were even stormtroopers. In fact, from what I've heard recently, they've ambushed a shuttle that is on its way to the Death Star with several loads of specialized oxygen cylinders, most likely for one of those meditation rooms that Vader tends to require. I have them preparing to leave as we speak, I just need official council authorization."

"And if we refuse?" asked General Dodonna.

Kota shrugged. "Then I'll have them stand down. All that I'm going to have them do is deliver the tanks, go to a few key areas, the fire control room for one, and then leave, just like any good Imperial cargo crew would do."

They all looked at one another, clearly reluctant. "Couldn't we get a plan from the station itself?" asked Bel-Iblis.

Kota chuckled. "Doubtful! That system probably has its own line of special security clearance and classification. Even trying without the proper tools, or at least a droid who can be given a fake Imperial clearance."

"Then perhaps Andor and his droid should be on that mission rather than the Eadu mission;" said Garm.

Mon Mothma opened her mouth to argue but Kota beat her to the punch. "No, Andor it more of a field operator and not at all and infiltrator. He doesn't have the training for that. No, I think that it would be best if he goes to Eadu. Anyhow, does anyone else have any thoughts?"

Kota could tell that Bel-Iblis had more to say and Mon Mothma didn't feel to happy either. In point of fact, none of them seemed very happy but none of them objected because they also knew that this was the best and most thorough idea.

Since no one else spoke up, Mon Mothma said, "We will give the assigned units their tasks and Rahm and Jan will assist them in making their infiltration plans. This meeting is adjourned."

Before Kota could make his escape, Garm Bel-Iblis said, "General Kota, a moment of your time, please."

"What can I do for you, Senator?"

Kota could sense Garm's displeasure and even resentment. "Do you really think that allowing Mon Mothma to choose two of the three teams is a wise idea?"

Suppressing a sigh, Rahm took Garm's arm and ushered him away from the conference room. "Garm, we need to be careful. I know that you're worried about Mon Mothma consolidating too much power but I promised that I would try to keep an eyes on her. The truth is that I think that Andor and his new friend Erso will be more of than capable of handling this mission. You see, Galen Erso, the girls father, helped engineer the superstructure for the station. If anyone can give us something, it's him. Hell, I'm worried that he may make the risk of the other missions unnecessary. Trust me, Garm. This is for the best and I'll keep watching Mon Mothma."

Bel-Iblis chuckled. "Yes, you go on and keep watching her, Rahm."

They both chuckled as they headed towards the main hanger.

* * *

 **The Naboo Moon of Ohma-D'un - Rebel Base**

Juno Eclipse had changed her mind. She did not want to take it slow with Starkiller. Unfortunately, their trip to Naboo was a no go. The local administrators didn't want anything to do with the main world at the moment and Commander Gorsen, who had recently returned, had all but begged them not to go. They were stuck there with nothing much to do. They both had decided to stay aboard their new ship rather than obtain quarters in the barracks section but of course, that meant she saw him everywhere - training with PROXY, meditating, eating, sleeping or just walking around looking amazing. To make it worse, he would where the Alliance uniform rather than his unassuming and unflattering robes most of the time and they would be filled out completely. Sometimes, she wondered if he had started doing it on purpose to tease or torture her. If so, it was certainly working.

She sat reading another boring report in the cockpit when PROXY came in and said, "Do you know where the master is?"

Juno blinked and looked around. "Um... last I saw him, or rather, heard him, he had gone into the main lounge area. Why?"

"According to records, I think I may have found someone who can teach the master the techniques of Vaapad."

Juno put aside her datapad and followed the droid into the lounge. Starkiller was reading his datapad while a cafe maker bubbled and hissed beside him. "Master, I have news that you might be very interested in."

"What's that now?"

"From all the records I've found, there is one that I think may be our best lead. Almost eighteen years ago, a Jedi Master named Vos was being pursued by the clone troopers during Order Sixty-Six. They came upon a Devaronian who was standing next to a funeral pyre. The devish claimed to have killed the Jedi but according to the action report, the clone unit commander's body was never found. They assumed that, since it was Kashyyyk and on the planet floor rather than in the trees, the body had been taken and devoured by scavengers. Apparently that happened often enough."

Starkiller nodded. "Okay but how does that help us?"

"After gathering all of the evidence, I do believe that Master Vos is alive;" said PROXY. "Where he is, however, I can only guess. I doubt he moved back to his homeworld. The good news is that if we can track down that Devaronian, we can probably find Vos. His name is Vilmarh Grahrk by the way."

Starkiller grinned. "Now that is some good news. Do you think that we can get clearance to go?"

Juno snorted. "We were sent to help by Kota, not assigned here. Let's contact him."

They went to the bases main comms array. When Kota appeared, he looked a little annoyed. "Is everything alright, you two?"

"Yeah, we're fine, General;" said Starkiller, "but we found out that there might be another Jedi out there one who can teach me something that will give me an edge in this fight against Vader and his most recent 'secret' apprentice."

"I'm all ears but make it quick."

Juno replied, "There is a Jedi Master named Vos out there somewhere, or so we think. We just want permission to investigate."

To their surprise, Kota's face went dark. "You can go if you want but don't get your hopes up. I found Vos once already and he refused to help. He was hiding on Nar Shadda, using his powers to earn a modest living in the casinos there."

Starkiller and Juno looked at one another. "We'll go check it out anyway. Thank you general."

"Go with the force, kids. I have to go. We have quite the operation going on here."

Before they could ask, the General cut the comms. From behind them came a sigh. Turning, they noticed Commander Gorsen. "I take it you have an assignment."

"Afraid so;" said Starkiller, proffering his hand to her.

She shook it and then Juno's. "Thank you for all your help. Good luck and... uh... may the force be with you."

Starkiller smiled. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 3: Recurring Nightmare

**Warning: Mature content ahead. Just look for the bold and underlined warning if you want to avoid the LEMON section.**

 **Hyperspace - Aboard the** ** _Rogue Explorer_**

It was several days between Dantooine and Nar Shadda with a point three hyperdrive and there really wasn't much to do aboard the ship. In fact, Juno was amusing herself by pretending to read the operator manual for every part of the ship while actually watching Gal- Starkiller. At the moment, he was hunched over the cooking unit, making them a snack out of sheer boredom. It was a pretty good view, too. He was wearing one of the Alliance duty uniforms - a simple tan outfit with lots of pockets. But Starkiller had gotten into the habit of not wearing the uniform jacket, instead simply wearing the gray tank-top undershirt tucked into his combat pats. Yes, the view was quite satisfying as he bent over the the machine trying to figure it out.

"Do you need help over there?" she asked casually.

"No, I think I have it;" he said, though his voice was less than confident.

With a chuckle, Juno set her book aside and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and asking, "What are you making us?"

His whole body had tensed, as if the close contact was paralyzing him. "Um... I uh- was just thinking some of the soup and biscuits but uh..."

He seemed to be loosing focus for some reason. With a chuckled, she let him go and said, "Why don't you go find something to do? I can put a light meal together for us."

Starkiller rolled his eyes. "Find _what_ to do? There's nothing on this ship - no Dejarik, no holo-simulators. Did you think to bring a deck of pazaak or sabacc cards? Because I sure didn't - and you won't let me train with my lightsabers in the ship either."

It was true. She had told them the day they had taken off that if she found so much as a scorch mark on her new ship, she would take his lightsabers and space them. Considering that he had just constructed them, Starkiller wasn't anxious to test her threat. He gave her a mock-aggrieved look. "You know, it hurts my feelings that you don't trust my skills enough to not cut the ship to pieces."

"Well you did lose to PROXY. I just figure it isn't worth the risk;" she teased.

"That was the only lightsaber duel I've ever lost to him or to anyone else since I completed my training;" he said with just a hint of petulance. "Besides, that form took me completely by surprise. I had no idea what I was up against."

Stepping back with a mischievous grin, Juno said in a whiny imitation of his voice. "But _Motherrrr!_ He cheated and I wasn't _readyyyy!"_

"Oh... you are asking for it, Juno."

She lifted an eyebrow in response. "Really? What exactly am I asking for? Hmmm?"

Of course, he really had no answer for her. Shaking his head, he turned back to the cooking unit and said, "You are _sooo_ lucky you're so cute."

"Please;" laughed Juno. "You're all empty threats, Starkiller. I know for a fact that you won't do a thing."

Slowly, he turned and faced her. The look on his face was stony but his eyes were twinkling with amusement. "If that's the case, then why are you backing towards the cockpit?"

"Um..." she replied, still smiling and taking another step backwards.

He hadn't moved except that his lips had curved into a smile. Juno glanced out of the corner of her eye to locate the door release. With a sound that was similar to a gust of wind, Starkiller had her, almost pinning her against the cockpit.

Juno was acutely aware of exactly how close they were. Their torsos were less than six centimeters apart and their lips-

"So what are you going to do with me, then?" she said, her voice breathless.

She shifted so that she was pressing against him. Starkiller was just as aware as she was of their proximity. "Uh..." he said, "I uh..." he began to lean in and every fiber of Juno's being begged him to keep leaning in. "I actually... hadn't thought that far... ahead."

Juno closed her eyes and moments later, felt his lips press to hers. Her entire body began to tingle and all of her senses were suddenly hyper aware. She could almost feel the cords of the muscles of his arms as they wrapped around her and the plains of his chest as she pressed herself against them. She could smell the generic cleanser the Alliance ordered for its troops mixed with Starkiller's own natural scent, a very pleasing smell in her mind. She could taste him and the fact that he had fairly recently brushed his teeth - probably to get rid of the taste of the last meal he had tried to prepare. She could hear her own heart hammering in her chest like a piston. Her own arms wrapped around him, one on the back of his head, pushing him in to continue kissing her while the other was gripping the front of his shoulder. Through her hazy thoughts, Juno came to the conclusion that this man was absolutely marvelous.

"Master? Captain Eclipse? I've just figured out how to work all the high-end surveillance equipment in the tech-station!"

Slowly, they pulled away and Starkiller turned to PROXY and said, "That's great, PROXY. I'm sure that it will come in handy in the future."

"Excuse me;" said Juno, still breathless after the kiss as she squeezed by Starkiller and PROXY. Behind the droids back, she looked back at Starkiller and smiled. " _Later"_ she mouthed before heading back to the cooking unit and beginning to work on it.

Starkiller felt something he hadn't felt in a long time - if he had ever felt it at all. Desire had wormed its way into him and he wasn't altogether sure how to handle it. Neither he nor Galen Marek had exactly received the sort of training that he was sure most beings growing up out in the galaxy had gotten - either from their public education facility or from a parent or guardian. He knew how all the parts worked in conjunction with one another, of course, but the getting to that point was way beyond his reckoning. "Is there a problem, Master?" asked PROXY.

Starkiller snapped out of his thoughts and said, "No, not at all, PROXY."

"I was wondering if at some point, we could try to find someone to make some outer cover plating for me. With all my wires, pistons and gears exposed, the damage to my parts on a dirty world like Nar Shadda could be catastrophic."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Starkiller said, "Alright, PROXY. We'll make sure to get you an expertly done custom job on Nar Shadda. I promise."

Juno chuckled over at the station even though she had half a mind to shut the droid down for interrupting them when it was just getting good. She could tell by the look of frustration on his face that Starkiller felt the same way. Now the Jedi would lose his confidence and start wondering if it was a good idea to pursue her. But she wanted him to. With all of her will, she wanted him to be with her. Perhaps she hadn't quite made that clear enough or perhaps she just wanted to show him how much she was willing to commit. But then again, was he willing to commit? Or had something changed in the passed year. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

The nightmare visited Starkiller again that night. It wasn't quite the same as before. It seemed that the phantoms of the Alliance's leadership were satisfied with his answer - which of course probably meant that he was satisfied with his answer for them. But the phantom of Juno continued to ask him the same question: "Who are you?"

He had started giving her another answer now though. "I don't know who I am. All I know is that I love you."

Even so, she would turn her back and walk away.

Starkiller went up to the cockpit and did a quick check of the instrument panel. Everything was in order. It was less than ten hours to Nar Shadda and he knew he should try to get back to sleep. Instead, he went to the lounge, grabbed a spare blanket, folded it up, sat on it and began to meditate. Inevitably, the light rustle of cloth announced Juno's entrance into the room. "Starkiller?"

He pulled himself out of the meditative state and opened his eyes. There she stood, a too-large brown Jedi robe wrapped around her body for warmth. Starkiller chuckled. "Do you still in that thing?"

"Yes;" she said before coming over and sitting on the ground in front of him, pulling the robe more tightly around her. "Same nightmare?"

"Yes."

"What do you think it means?"

Starkiller shook his head. "It's not a force vision or anything like that. I think it's just my own insecurities."

Juno waited for him to elaborate but he didn't, so she coaxed him. "Your insecurities about the Alliance or your Jedi training?"

"No, those I'm very sure about."

Again, he was silent. "So about me, then?" she asked, reaching over and taking his hands.

Finally, Starkiller looked up at her. "I just don't know- I mean- I don't know."

She was quiet, waiting patiently for him to explain. Finally, he asked something she had wondered many times. "How can you feel this way for me? I'm not- I may not be Galen Marek. I'm just a counterfeit, a rip-off and a pale shadow of one who was once a powerful Jedi Knight."

"Because I think that you are Galen Marek;" she said, squeezing his scarred and callused hands.

"But you can't know that;" he said.

"Listen to me;" she said. "you are everything that he was. You are everything that I needed him to be. Don't you understand?"

His eyes furrowed slightly. "What do you mean, what you needed him to be?"

"Galen Marek gave me a new life and help me see the Empire for what it was. He showed me where the fight was and who the enemy was. Before you came back, I was languishing on the bridge of a frigate waiting for command to simply make up their minds. Now, you're here again and I know where the fight is and who the enemy is again."

Starkiller chuckled and said, "Was there ever any doubt who the enemy was? After Corellia, I mean."

"I suppose not, just who the immediate adversary was."

"Vader;" he growled. "It will always be Vader."

Juno shrugged. "Perhaps and perhaps not. All I know is that while you're here, I'll always be sure and, once again, you are giving me a new life."

He looked down. "Even so, are you sure-" but she stopped him by placing a finger against his lips and leaning in to kiss him.

Just as before, she could feel, smell, taste and hear everything, and just as before it was overwhelming her senses with desire - desire and arousal. After several long moments, she pulled away and stood. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Starkiller nodded and stood to his feet. Juno took his hand and they headed towards their quarters. When he tried to go into his own, Juno held on. "Where are you going?" she asked.

His slight confusing turned into a flutter of anxiety and anticipation. "Oh..." he said, blushing madly. "You meant go to bed - together."

"Yes I did;" Juno said with a smile. "Come on, Starkiller. You know, we really need to think of another name to call you until we get your whole identity crisis figured out."

Changing his name was the very last thing on Starkiller's mind. He heart was pounding and he was hyperventilating as she pulled him into her quarters. Another one of Galen Marek's long cloaks - a black one this time, was lying on the bed as well while the blankets seemed to have been kicked off the foot of the bed. "You don't use blankets?" he asked.

Juno shrugged self-consciously. "After Corellia, I was in mourning. I would wrap these and cry myself to sleep every night. Then, every morning, I would wake up and put on a brave and confident face. It was... hard."

"I'm sorry;" he said, after a pause, but Juno smiled and pulled him towards the bed.

"But why? You're here now."

 **Warning: Mature Content Begins Here!**

Despite the chilly atmosphere, she shrugged off the cloak and tossed it onto the bed. Starkiller's mouth hung slightly open as she crawled into bed in only a rather small, tight sleeveless shirt and a pair of generic gray undergarments. "What are you waiting for?" she chuckled and beckoned him to join her.

Starkiller complied almost gingerly. He himself was bare-chested and wore a simple pair of pants he had pilfered from the Alliance's medical wing to sleep in back on Dantooine. As he lay on the beds, he grabbed the blankets at the foot and polled them up with him. Juno snuggled under them and the robes. As he lay back, she rose up on her elbows and kissed him again. As his arms wrapped around her, Juno decided that she was going to push the envelope. Slipping passed his lips, she kissed down his neck and chest. "Juno-"

"SSHHH," she said, "Just relax. I want this and so do you, don't you?"

She continued kissing the plains of his chest before sitting up and removing one of her two remaining garments. Again, his mouth hung open as he gazed tactlessly at her bared flesh. She rolled over and removed her only remaining garment before whispering. "Be fair. Lose the trousers, Love."

Again, a wave of anxiety and self-doubt hit him and she smiled and pressed against him. "Starkiller," she whispered in his ear, "We can't very well make love if you are wearing those - and I would very much like to."

She moved so that he could slide them down his legs and tossed them over the side of the bed. Lying on her side, she kissed him again as one hand reached beneath the blankets and found his increasingly hardening manhood. Starkiller's whole body tensed and a very uncharacteristic strangled groan uttered from his throat. Juno laughed quietly and said, "This is your first time doing any of this, isn't it?"

He nodded a little jerkily. Juno ran her other hand over his very short, bristly hair as she said, "Relax, Love. Let me show you how."

"But..." and he gulped and said, "but what about you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Juno as she continued to stroke.

"How do I make you feel good?"

Juno smiled with pleasure and said, "We can worry about that another time. Right now, I just want you - and this."

She changed position again, swinging one leg over so that she straddled his waist. Her look of desire and anticipation was almost as arousing to him as all of her glorious bare flesh that was visible to him. Tentatively, he lifted his hands, only to be surprised when Juno grabbed one of them and pressed it to her generous breasts. It was more than a handful for sure and Juno's response was incredible. She moaned and said, "Touch me, Love. Do what ever you want and touch me wherever you want."

Still quite hesitantly, he complied and began to run his hands over her smooth flush, paying special attention to her reaction more than his own enjoyment. As he did, Juno stroked his length a few times and then set the tip against her slit. Biting her lip and closing her eyes, she slowly slid down. Again, Starkiller made that strangled noise and Juno gave a long moan and inhaled sharply. "Are you alright?" asked Starkiller, sounding just a little unfocused.

"It's been a long time and you aren't exactly a small man down there, Love. I'm alright. I just need to adjust and wait for my body to get used to you."

He nodded and sat up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again. Juno sighed into the kiss and deepened it, running her tongue around his lips before driving it into his mouth. Gently, she pushed him onto his back before bracing her hands on his shoulders and slowly beginning moving her hips rhythmically up and down his manhood. Immediately, she moaned and her hands tightened on his shoulders.

Starkiller didn't know what to do. The sensations zinging through his body like energy bolts were scrambling the majority of his coherent thought. As if by instinct, his hands began to move over Juno's soft, smooth flesh, touching and caressing her and somehow increasing her pleasure. In the fuzziness of his mind, he fervently wished that he knew what he was doing because he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he was. Waves of pleasure were cascading over him as Juno's moans became more insistent and her movements became faster and more furious. Inside of him, Starkiller began to feel an utterly unfamiliar and incredibly intense pressure growing. His muscles began to tighten and, to his surprise, he finger sparked just slightly. To his surprise, Juno moaned even more loudly and continued her frantic movements. As the pressure continued to build, more sparks flew from his hands and some of the objects around the room began to tremble.

Juno didn't notice. Her eyes were shut tight, her hands gripping his muscular shoulders and her mouth open in unending moans. Just as Starkiller felt the pressure within him bursting in a powerful cascade of ecstasy and pleasure, his lover threw her head back in a scream, muffled only by one of her hands. Lightning flashed from Starkiller's hands, though he was able to prevent it hurting either of them or doing any damage. He wasn't, however, able to prevent an old TIE pilot helmet, a newer Rebel pilot helmet or a couple blaster pistols, minus their power packs, from dropping to the services they had levitated from with audible clatters. Juno almost collapsed out of the bed and Starkiller barely managed to catch her before she hit the floor, using the force to lift her back up and securely into his arms. She gave a soft chuckle and snuggled down into her arms. "Thanks for the catch, Love. That was definitely not bad for your first time."

"Uh-huh..." murmured Starkiller in a daze.

Everything around him seemed like it was glowing and his face was morphed into a ridiculous smile. He just knew it was. Juno looked up and him and smiled too before resting her head on his chest.

 **End of Mature Content**

After they had recovered somewhat, Juno suddenly said, "Jakob Nion."

Starkiller looked at her, one brow raised. "Say again?"

"Jakob Nion. If I remember right from what Kota said about your- Galen Marek's mother, her maiden name was Mallie Nion and Jakob was his father's Jedi Master's first name. So that's what we'll call you until we get this all sorted out."

Starkiller smiled. It would be good to have an actual name and not just his one-time Sith call sign. "Jakob Nion. I like it."

Juno smiled warmly and said, "We'll have to do that some more."

"Do what? Oh... right. Yeah, that was definitely something else. I'm definitely game whenever you are."

Surprised by the warmth that filled her body, Juno kissed him happily and said, "Well then get ready because we are going to be doing that a lot. But right now, we have about eight hours before the hyperspace alarm goes off. I suggest we get a little more sleep."

Starkiller was about to agree when he was interrupted by a cavernous yawn. Juno giggled. "I'm glad you agree. Here, pull the blanket over us."

He obliged and lay back comfortably. Juno settled into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. For the first time since he had escaped Kamino, Starkiller slept without a nightmare.

* * *

 **Nar Shaddaa - the Red Light Sector**

As soon as they had landed, a wave of emotions and memories flooded over Starkiller concerning Nar Shaddaa. Flashes from the fight above in space and the from searching for Rahm Kota, whom he ultimately found on Cloud City on Bespin, flooded his mind. Juno took his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah;" he said, rubbing his temples. "Just dealing with some of Galen Marek's old memories. Anyhow, General Kota said a Casino to make a living."

Juno frowned. "But there are dozens here. Which one's do we check?"

Starkiller closed his eyes and stretched out to the force, trying to detect any who might be strong in it. For several long minutes, he sensed nothing but suddenly, there was a ripple. "This way;" he said, pointing down the street.

Nar Shaddaa was owned and operated by the Hutt Cartels. There were booths where different kinds of spice and other narcotics were being sold brazenly, despite the uniformed Imperial soldiers walking by. Bootlegged alcohol was also for sale, plus numerous counterfeit holo-films and other such products. Pleasure slaves or over a dozen different species were sashaying around in garments ranging from quite-revealing to next-to-nothing. Several seemed interested in Starkiller but he just lifted his hands and said in his limited Huttese that he was not interested. "What are they saying?" asked Juno, though she had a pretty good idea since it was rather obvious.

"They're uh... offering me their services;" explained Starkiller with a blush.

"Ah. And you're saying?"

"That I'm not interested."

Juno chuckled as they entered a brightly lit Casino with a holographic sign of a seductively slouching human female or perhaps near-human female in a very revealing outfit. Starkiller closed his eyes again and reached out. Again, he felt a ripple through the force from inside the Casino. "Keep your blaster in its holster;" he murmured. "Hutt security tends to be overly enthusiastic and have zero qualms about simply offing a troublemaker and tossing them to the ferals in the Under City;" said Starkiller.

Juno nodded, her face looking confident and unconcerned but he could see the anxiety in her eyes and feel it permeating her presence. Giving her a confident, almost cocky smile, he said, "Hey, we'll be fine, Juno. Don't worry."

He brushed her cheek and they headed in.

The inside of the Casino was well lit and looked beautiful. Ornate chandeliers that used luminescent crystals to light the massive hall hung from the ceilings and all around, beings were playing at various card games or dice games. There were long banks of slot machines as well and beings from a hundred species milling around and drinking expensive drinks. This was most definitely a high end casino with beings who surely did not live on Nar Shaddaa patronizing it.

Following his senses, Starkiller sensed the tiny ripples in the force until he came to a dice table off to a side. It had quite a few beings around it but he elbowed his way into the space. Across from him was a man who was wearing a tunic, trousers and cloak that were out of place in the finery around them. Across his face, just below his eyes was a green stripe, a sign that he was a Kiffar. As he rolled the dice again, his hand barely followed them. This had to be Quinlan Vos.

With a tiny smile, Starkiller waited for the elderly Kiffar's turn. When it came, he watched and waited. Just as it looked like the dice would land on what Vos needed, Starkiller gave them a nudge, causing them to fall away from what Vos needed. Immediately, the Kiffar Jedi Master glared at him and forked over the credit chips that he owed. It still left him with quite a few. Vos studied Starkiller for several long moments before taking his chip carrier and heading towards the cashing station. From a distance, Juno and Starkiller watched him and followed him out of the casino. He wasn't hard to follow and Starkiller murmured, "Go ahead and go back to the ship. I'll contact you if there's a problem. Actually, why don't you see about getting some covering/protective plating for PROXY?"

Juno frowned and said, "This could be dangerous, Jakob. You might need me for backup."

Starkiller smiled at her use of his knew name and cupped her cheek. "I don't plan on fighting. I just want to talk to him. That's all. Go on. I'll call you with an update soon."

Clearly not happy about it, Juno leaned in and kissed him before hurrying back towards the landing docks.

Turning back, Starkiller was just in time to see the old master turn down an alley way - obviously wanting confront his pursuer out of the public eye.

As Starkiller ran and rounded the corner, their he was, standing their with his arms crossed. His long dreadlocks had gray in them and his face was craggy with age and sorrow. "You'd better have a good reason for messing up my game and following me, stranger."

"Master Vos;" said Starkiller, stretching his arms out to his side slightly to show that his hands are empty. "I just want to talk and ask you a few questions."

Suddenly behind him, Starkiller heard the _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber and instinctively dodged and cartwheeled to the side before igniting one of his lightsabers and catching a blow on it. A younger Kiffu, even younger than Starkiller, glared at him and growled, "Back off, Darksider!"

"Darksider?" asked Starkiller indignantly.

He was about to object when another _snap-hiss_ interrupted him. Master Vos was after him too, forcing him to draw his second weapon. Deciding that backpedaling and getting some separation would be wise, he began to spin and cartwheel away but they pursued him. Using a force repulse technique to gain some space, Starkiller leaped onto a low overhang. "Master Vos, wait! I'm not a dark sider. Master Kota sent me."

That caused both of them to stop. "You have sixty seconds, Kid;" said the older master.

"My name is St- Jakob Nion. General Kota told me I could find you here. He said that you knew something that could help me. If you'll just give five minutes without you or your son trying to kill me, I can explain everything."

After a long pause, Quinlan extinguished his weapon and said, "We'll hear him out for the moment, Korto. Close down your weapon."

With a sigh of relief, Starkiller closed his own weapons. "Toss those down, Kid;" called Quinlan. "If you don't mean us any harm, you won't need them."

After just a moment of hesitation, Starkiller obeyed and then hopped down. The younger one, Korto, rolled up his sleeve, revealing a chronometer. "Five minutes. Go."

As quickly as possible, Starkiller explained everything, including a brief account of Galen Marek, the founding of the Rebel Alliance, his birth on Kamino and escape, the ensuing battle and victory, the capture of Darth Vader and his subsequent escape and finishing with the discovery of a second dark side apprentice of Vader's and their current predicament.

When he had finished, Korto tapped his chrono. "Done;" and he looked at his father.

Quinlan studied Starkiller for a long moment before sighing. "Kid, I can't help you fight the Empire. After the Clone Wars and these dark and terrible times of the Empire, I'm tired of war and battle. I just want to live in peace, bring home a little money every few days and wait for the force to call me to the other side."

"I don't expect you to help me fight, Master;" said Starkiller. "I just want you to teach me the Vaapad techniques."

Vos snorted and shook his head. "I'm no master of Vaapad, Kid. I know the techniques and I know the philosophy and state of mind but it's dangerous for those of us who walk on the edge - and trust me kid, I can sense that you will be constantly teetering."

Korto was gazing at his father with almost hungry eyes. Starkiller guessed that he wanted to learn the Vaapad techniques as well. "Master Vos, I understand your desire to stay out of the war but I urge you to pass on any knowledge you have. You fought against Darth Tyranus and his dark acolytes during the war. Surely there is something you would be willing to do to help bring down the Empire without getting directly involved."

Quinlan Vos snorted again and said, "Kid, let me tell you a story. Almost thirty years ago now, Darth Sidious, who is Emperor Palpatine if you didn't know that, began a long plan to destroy the Jedi Order, take over the Republic, turn it into his own Sith Empire and rule over the whole blasted thing. Do you know what he did to ensure that it would happen?"

Starkiller waited. "He tricked one Jedi into becoming his Sith Apprentice and used him to convince another Jedi to order the Clone Army. At the same time, the Republic began to fracture and a large number of sectors and systems began to threaten to secede. Fast forward ten years and tens of thousands of systems are now leaving the Republic and threatening war, all led by that same Sith Apprentice. The Sith master had absolute control of both sides the whole, long, terrible war. As Chancellor Palpatine, he practically ruled the Republic and as Darth Sidious, he absolutely ruled the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatist Alliance - whatever you want to call it. My point is, there is no beating a Sith Lord who managed to play both sides against the middle and effectively used them both to wipe out the Jedi Order."

"Some Jedi escaped - clearly;" said Starkiller, motion to Vos. "Not just you either. Rahm Kota escaped and so did several others. As I said, I'm not asking you to join the war, Master Kota. I just want you to teach me the Vaapad velocities and the combat theory and philosophy behind it and then I'll be long gone."

There was a long silence before Vos said, "I cannot help you, Jakob Nion. Go and fight your war and may the force be with you."

Starkiller was about to protest but then sensed something in the old man. "If you've decided, I can't change your mind. May the force be with you and I hope you live in peace."

The two Kiffu handed him back his lightsabers.

As the stranger walked away, Korto looked at his father. "I understand why you are unwilling to get involved. I really do;" he said respectfully and cautiously. "But can't you at least teach him the techniques that you know?"

Quinlan shook his head. "The light and the dark are at war within that one. I sense fear and anguish in him. If he were to embrace the Vaapad techniques, it could take him to a dark place."

"Dad, you read his lightsabers, didn't you? Because I did and after everything that Vader put him through, I highly doubt that he will ever turn back to the darkness. Jakob Nion, if that is his name, will be a man who always gazes into the abyss and yet always is tied firmly to the light so that the abyss will never draw him in."

Quinlan sighed and took his son's shoulder. "You, my boy, are entirely too logical and wise for your young age. Come on. I'm sure your mother will have dinner ready and you know how sour she can be if we're late."

Korto allowed himself to be lead away but had to say one more thing. "If we can give them just one edge, just one skifter in the hole, maybe that is all that it will take to make all the difference in this war. And we'll have done our part, Dad and not even been involved in the fighting."

Quin chuckled. "Lad, why is it that you aren't asking to go off with him? If you're anything like your old man, you must be dying to."

Korto chuckled. "It's not time yet. Some day, I'll leave Nar Shaddaa but thus far, my place is here. Besides, it's not like the Imperials or the Hutts or any other criminal organizations are going anywhere. There is plenty of good we can do right here on Nar Shaddaa."

Quinlan nodded and said, "I'll meditate on it and you do the same. Who knows, I might even change my mind."

Korto laughed. "Dad, you never change your mind."


	5. Chapter 4: Convergence

**Nar Shadda - The Red Light Sector**

Outside the ship on the landing pad in the wide open was not the proper place to train with lightsabers and Juno still refused to allow him to practice inside the _Rogue Explorer_. So Starkiller and PROXY went to an abandoned area of the old Refugee Sector and found a massive abandoned hostel bay. There, Starkiller watched as PROXY ran through the Sora Bulq training module. It wasn't anything close to having someone actually train him but it was certainly better than nothing. Juno had suggested they simply leave but somehow, that didn't seem right to Starkiller. The force was telling him to wait even if he couldn't exactly articulate what he was waiting for.

Sitting on the ground, his legs crossed, the Jedi watched as PROXY went through the velocities of Vaapad, wielding a lightsaber in each hand. The movement were very similar to traditional Juyo form seven movements but, if possible, they were even more chaotic and more aggressive. Starkiller stood and was about to work on it when someone said, "Bulq? Impossible!" and two lightsaber's _snap-hissed_ to life.

Spinning around, Starkiller was surprised to see Quinlan and Korto Vos behind him, grim-faced and ready for battle. Thinking fast, he yelled, "PROXY, end training module."

Immediately, the droid obeyed and put the lightsabers back in their holders on his back. Quinlan Vos looked stunned for a moment. "Well I'll be blasted! The Seps had lightsaber wielding war droids but never a droid that taught lightsaber combat."

Starkiller chuckled. "He's not really an instructor droid. During my training, he was my sparring partner. I was just trying to get some idea of the form, especially by a Jar'Kai practitioner."

"I have almost five hundred modules of various Jedi and even a few Sith and can perfectly imitate and execute their fighting styles. I have repulsers, tractor beams and an internal arc caster as well to rather crudely imitate force abilities."

Master Vos nodded and said, "That will come in handy. Are you ready, Jakob Nion?"

Starkiller's eyes widened. "So you _are_ willing to teach me?"

"I am. It's time to pass that knowledge on to somebody who will use it against the Empire. Droid, activate the Sora Bulq module again and get ready to help me."

"Yes, Master Vos;" said the droid cheerfully before the image shimmered to life over his frame.

"Now, pay attention, Kid. The Vaapad techniques, as I'm sure you've already figured out, are very similar to those of the standard Juyo velocities. They're just more aggressive and chaotic. The philosophy is as well but it puts an emphasis on enjoying the challenge of combat. It encourages and draws power from the darker emotions within one's self. To practice Vaapad is to walk a very fine line between the light and the abyss. Master Windu once told me that it was like becoming half of a superconducting loop of force energy with the other half being the darkness within the enemy. When he used it, it was like watching the man in the midst of a maelstrom of purple energy."

Starkiller nodded, eager to begin. Korto stood off to the side, his arms crossed and watching with interest. Frowning, Quinlan looked at him. "Korto, what are you waiting for? Come over here if you want to learn this."

With all the eagerness of youth, the young Jedi hurried over and stood behind his father. "Alright, PROXY, stand in front of Jakob and Korto, stand behind me. We're going to take this slow at first and pick up speed as we go. Let's begin."

When Juno came to check on them several hours later, she was surprised and excited to see that the Jedi Master had agreed to train him after all. Without disturbing them, she left, heading towards the Verpine who built custom droids and custom droid parts. PROXY's exterior plating should be ready and she didn't have anything better to do.

* * *

They stayed on Nar Shadda for some time as Starkiller learned the velocities of Vaapad form seven. The physical aspect wasn't difficult but the emotional, psychological and spiritual aspects of the form were a different matter. None of the other lightsaber forms were so holistic in their techniques.

On the final day, Master Vos hung his lightsaber on his belt. "You know the techniques and the droid will make sure that you don't become sloppy. As for the rest, you will become more comfortable with them as you continue to practice. Meditate on the form and everything it encompasses and that encompasses it. There is no longer anything else that I can teach you."

Starkiller clipped his lightsabers to his belt and bowed before proffering his hand. "I am deeply indebted to you, Master Vos."

"No such thing;" said the Master with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just make me a promise, Kid. Do not teach anyone this technique unless you can say for a certainty that they will not slip into the abyss."

Starkiller nodded solemnly. "I promise."

"Thank you;" said Vos. "There was a reason that Windu only taught it to two of his apprentices. Both of them tipped over the edge because of it. One was a council member whom Windu was forced to hunt down himself. The other was a general who was killed on Krant."

Starkiller nodded. He well understood the seriousness of the situation. During just their practice sessions, he had felt the fine balance between using the darkness and fully giving in to it - and it scared him. He promised himself that he would only use it when absolutely the only remaining choice.

After a moment, he said, "You know, we could really use your help in the Alliance, Master Vos - yours and your families. The Empire has a small army of Dark Jedi, not to mention its already considerable military."

Quinlan chuckled and shook his head. "I've already fought a war, Kid. I've done my part in teaching you. Now go on. I've a feeling your Rebel Alliance needs you."

As if to prove the master's point, Starkiller's comlink chimed. When he answered, Juno urgently said, "We need to go, Jakob. I just received word from Kota and he wants us to go to Toprawa. Apparently there's a very important operation going on and that's where he'll need us."

"I'm on my way."

Starkiller turned one last time to Quinlan Vos. "Thanks again. May the force be with you, Master."

"Always;" said the master.

As Starkiller hurried away, Korto murmured, "Don't you think it's time we got out of hiding, Dad?"

Quinlan smiled, "Search your feelings, young Jedi. Do you think the time is right yet?"

After a long pause, Korto growled. "No, not yet. But how will we know when the right time is?"

"You will know, Korto. You will know."

* * *

 **Yavin IV - The Rebel Base**

Rahm Kota strode briskly through the stone halls of the old Massassi temple. The operations would soon be under way only it wound up being five and not just four. According to intelligence received from an unknown source, the plans for the Death Star, a complete set, were kept on the Citadel base on Scarif but according to Galen Erso, the Chief Engineer of the ship's superstructure, they were heavily encrypted and in a different language. The Danuta base held two halves of the encryption key in separate places and would require a two-pronged operation. The Toprawa Listening Post contained the translation - the only translation, no less since the language the plans were set in was a variation of the ancient Sith species dialect, one that even their most knowledgeable protocol droids.

Apparently, whenever Imperial Advanced Weapons Research Director Krennic was going to begin work on a new section of the Death Star, I.E. the superlaser cannon assembly, the superstructure, the metal framework, ect. he had been required to get a copy of the specified component, take it first to Danuta and then to Troprawa to get lingual translation. From there, he would travel to the construction site of the weapon. Currently, the Death Star was staged over Jedha and had obliterated a city and ruined Jedi Temple there as a preliminary test of its main cannon.

Rahm had felt the thousands of deaths. It was terrible and he was now more than ever determined to destroy it. When he reached the briefing room, the argument that was going on went silent. "I can tell what many of you are thinking;" he stated flatly. "You fear that the Alliance is over before it has had the chance for any serious victory. Am I right?"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before one of them, a former Senator named Nower Jabel said, "There is nothing we can do, Master Jedi. Have you seen the reports from Jedha? One of our fighter carriers, the _Fortressa_ , attempted to attack the weapon and we lost five hundred of our fighters and a the carrier itself. It's obvious to everyone else! There is nothing more that we can do."

"Of course there is!" snapped Kota. "This weapon is likely the first of many to be constructed. The peoples of the galaxy will be enslaved to build them and entire worlds will be strip mined for the material. I suggest that we continue with our operations."

"I second that!" said Garm Bel-Iblis.

Admiral Raddus and several others murmured their agreement but still more voices disagreed. Mon Mothma shook her head. "We are at an impasse. No action will be taken until this is resolved."

Rahm would have glared at her if he could see. Without another word, he turned and left the room, resisting the urge to curse the cowardice of politicians and the procedural rigidity of bureaucracy. He sensed before he heard the person behind him. "So that's it then?" said a woman's voice in a high Coruscant accent.

"Of course not, Erso;" said Rahm. "This is something we can't afford to worry about policies and ridiculous red tape on. The operations will proceed as planned. Get me Andor, Tharen and anyone else involved with the operations."

They met aboard General Hera Syndulla's ship, the _Ghost_. The green-skinned Twi'lek woman saw them and immediately said, "I know nothing and I saw nothing. Get your business done and make sure it isn't traced back to me."

"Thanks, General;" said Rahm.

Hera's only response was to lift a hand without even turning around.

Slowly, the others began to trickle in and six individuals joined him. He could sense Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso. Beside them were two other Humans, a male named Kyle Katarn and a female named Jan Ors. Beside them was a young Twi'lek female mercenary named Rianna Saren. Completing the group was Brianna Tharen of the Red Hand. Ferroda Grey and three other former clone troopers were already aboard the Death Star alone with ten others disguised as various Imperial military personnel.

"Alright, listen up;" he said gruffly. "The council is deadlocked on to whether we are going to move or not - on whether we're still even the Rebel Alliance or not and Mon Mothma is calling a halt to all operations. But I think that we don't have time to discuss this nonsense in a committee. The Death Star will come for us and we need to be ready for it. So I say that this operation will continue. If anyone isn't comfortable with that, depart now."

He wasn't at all surprised when no one left. "Alright, you all leave the minute we're done here. Do you have transportation?"

They all replied in the affirmative. "Good. You have your plans and your op orders. Let's get this done. We don't have much time."

They all exited but Rahm followed Captain Andor. "Cassian, do you have the crew and troops that you need?"

"Yes he does;" came an unexpected voice behind him.

Shifting his focus in that direction, Rahm grinned. A group of individuals were there. "We'll take that Zeta you rode in on."

"Hurry;" said Rahm. "You won't have long."

As they hurried off, the old General chuckled and headed towards the command center. "You're taking an awful risk, you know;" commented a feminine voice.

Kota nodded. "We all take risks, General. You know that far better than most in this Alliance."

General Hera Syndulla gave a mirthless chuckle. "You're right, I do. For the record I think that you're right. But if even one of these operations aren't successful, the fallout will be severe."

Kota nodded slowly. "They will be. I have faith in our troops. I know that many of them won't be returning home but they will succeed and their sacrifice will be the salvation of trillions."

There was a long silence before a small but strong hand landed on Kota's shoulder. "You remind me of someone, Rahm. I mean, you constantly remind me of them."

"Caleb Dume?"

She was quiet for some time until she whispered, "Yes. You remind me very much of Kanan. Despite your handicap, you seem to be able to see far more clearly than the rest of us. He was always the same way."

Rahm grunted. "The eyes deceive, Hon. To those of us who are blind, we are often gifted with a better understanding of reality, especially those of us blessed with a special affinity for the force."

"Hmmm;" she said.

Rahm could feel the deep ache and sorrow in her heart. It was clear that she had loved Kanan deeply and that his death still haunted her - and likely would for the rest of her days. "Keep your chin up, General;" he said in an uncharacteristically kind voice. "We'll need your strength, intelligence and skill before the end."

He heard a loud sniff and could sense her resolve steeling. "Thank you for your time, General Kota."

"And thank you for the use of your ship, General Syndulla."

She snorted in amusement before walking away, the sound of her boots against stone receding into the temple. All around him, Rahm suddenly sensed alarm and consternation. At the same time, he heard several different ships staring up and taking off. A broad grin crossed his face before he quashed it. They were off and there was no stopping them.

Very satisfied, he began to stretch out to the force to find Admiral Raddus. The old Mon Calamari wouldn't be willing to let them go on their own. He would take his own ship and his fleet and follow one of the groups - most likely Scarif. That was the most fortified world. At the same time, a few ships, blockade runners mostly, would be sent to assist the Toprawa group. All in all, everything was going largely as he had expected. "Kota!" came a growl from behind him. "What did you do?"

Behind him, Rahm could sense several of the council who had not agreed with a move to act against the Death Star. "I did what was necessary;" he said, turning to face them. "I did what I have done since the fall of the Old Republic and the Jedi Order - what I thought was right."

"You'll be executed for treason."

"I highly doubt it;" said Rahm. "Have any of you seen Admiral Raddus, I have to speak with him."

There was a low negative murmur. "Never mind;" said Rahm. "He's heading for his shuttle."

* * *

 **Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer** ** _Devastator_**

As soon as Intelligence had brought word that the attacks were happening, Darth Vader had moved. There were major attacks happening on Scarif and on Toprawa by small but dangerous groups of rebel commandos. This had forced the Dark Lord to miss his rendezvous with the Death Star to witness its power, forcing his ship to drop out of hyperspace and change course. Since Scarif was where the actual Death Star plans were, that is where he was heading. The encryption was very good, the best the Empire could come up with but it could be cracked and even the language the plans were stored in could be translated with enough effort. It would be best to simply stop them from getting the plans at all.

Before changing course, Vader had contacted his apprentice on the Executor. "Prepare yourself, Stalker Prime. After this battle, we will seek out and destroy the remainder of the rebels. Your first objective will be to find the hidden main base and then you and your task force will eradicate it."

"Yes, my master;" the clone had replied.

Now, Vader was on his was to Scarif, ready to exact vengeance upon the rebels.

* * *

 **Aboard the Death Star**

Ferroda Grey, the Clone formerly known as X2, hurried towards his barracks section on the Death Star. He had just received word that the station was on the move. In the bay that he shared with his three fellow infiltrators, he said, "We need to be ready. As soon as we get to Scarif, we need to get the rest of the crew together and get out on a shuttle."

"Woah! Take it easy;" said Rex, a former clone trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic. "What's going on?"

"The Death Star is being mobilized against the Alliance. Tarkin is taking us all to Scarif where he's going to use it against a rebel strike team apparently."

The other two clones looked at each other. "Do we have a plan?"

Ferroda nodded. "Yes - as soon as our shift begins, we head straight for the Fire Control Sector and sabotage it so that we can make sure they don't use it against the fleet. After that, we go to the nearest hanger, steal a shuttle and get the hell off this monstrosity."

Rex looked at his two brothers before nodding. "Sounds like a plan, Sir. I'll put contacts out to each of our team mates and we'll go from there."

"We'll all meet at the Hard Heart Cantina and pretend to all be old friends, just like always."

Rex nodded and went to his computer console.

An hour later, when they were all off shift, they gathered around one of the tables and began to laugh, eat and drink like it was all one big reunion. During times like this, when the whole team needed to hear the plan, Ferroda would tell them in the form of a memory with Rex and the others backing him. "Hey Tev;" he said to one of them, "do you remember when we all had to bail on that big prank we were going to play on the superintendent?"

Tev nodded, his eyes twinkling. He loved games of subterfuge like this. "I thinks so, but which time was this? We were constantly doing things back in our school days."

Ferroda laughed and lifted his glass, conceding the point. "Touche but it was the time we were about to mess with his fancy new landspeeder."

Rex laughed. "That's right! There was going to be a huge parade for Empire day and the school staff were all going to be a part of it."

A parade meant a battle in their verbal code. All the staff were the rebel fleet. The superintendent was the Death Star and the big prank was their mission. Bailing was the code word meaning that they had to get out, preferably soon.

Tev laughed and said, "Right! We cut it so close to the parade. When did we have to pull out?"

"As soon as the superintendent was in his slot with the rest of the staff."

Translation, they would pull out as soon as the Death Star was out of hyperspace at its target location. "That's right;" said Rex, "and we all met at the fire station before hand to make sure the equipment was ready. Then we all went to Ferroda's garage and borrowed his dad's speeder truck."

Translation: they would all meet in the fire control room to sabotage the cannon if they could before going to the nearest hanger and steal a shuttle, drop ship, gun ship or transport of some kind.

"Good times;" Ferroda said, signalling that the coded talk was finished.

They all sat quietly, eating and drinking as they observed everyone around them. The officers, warrant officers and non-commissioned officers that served were all laughing and enjoying their time off. The cantina owner Memah Roothes, a female Twi'lek and one of maybe a half a dozen non-humans on the whole station, was serving and making drinks and her huge bouncer Rodo sat conspicuously at the end of the bar. "Hey... you think we can convince her to come with us?" asked Tev conversationally.

They all shot the young man a warning look. "I'm just saying... I mean, she's pretty cute and all..."

"Shut up, Tev;" they all muttered him.

* * *

All over the galaxy, the four of the Alliance's most dangerous and important operations were underway simultaneously. Under the call sign 'Rogue One' Cassian Andor and his unit were on Scarif. Bria Tharen and the Red Hand were landing Toprawa where, force willing, Starkiller would meet and assist them. But Nar Shadda was farther away from Toprawa than the Yavin System was. There was no guarantee of anything. Ferroda and his infiltration team were anxiously awaiting the Death Star's drop out of hyperspace. Lastly, Kyle Katarn was on a lone mission to infiltrate the Imperial base on Danuta from one end, hoping to get to the main communications center while Rianna Saren entered from a different direction, heading for the principle data center of the base. They would both escape on there own and by their own routes.

Lord Vader himself was on the way to Scarif and ahead of him was an Alliance fleet lead by Raddus and Rahm Kota and it would later be recognized that the will of the unifying force had fated a convergence on this event.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - the Imperial Palace**

Deep within the darkest sanctum of his stronghold, Emperor Palpatine, the Dark Lord Darth Sidious, stood with his arms upraised, surrounded by a hundred dark side artifacts and talismans of the ancient Sith Lords. With their aide, he was able to see the past, the present and the future. The past was simple, for it was set in stone. The present, he could even effect with some limitations though the current events were beyond his ability to touch. The force was converging at this event in history as it had many times in the past - the end of the Brotherhood of Darkness on the lost world of Ruusan and before that, the defeat of Naga Sadow at the hands of his apprentice Gav Daragon, forcing him to flee to the fourth moon of the gas giant Yavin Prime.

Gritting his teeth and exerting his will, Palpatine looked into the future and was bombarded by a multitude of possibilities. The rebels could succeed or fail and it would cause an effect. How the rebels succeeded or failed would cause an effect. Even the smallest, tiniest decision during any of the various operations could have a massive effect on future events. Suddenly, one bright blazed, drawing his attention to just one of the possible future events. It was that blasted Starkiller again! Once again, in this possible future, Starkiller would face the Emperor and this time, the Jedi would not be so foolish as to allow him to survive. Palpatine would die and the Empire would collapse.

Snapping out of his meditation and sorcery with a roar, Palpatine turned and left his sanctum, going to his own private communications center. If he wasn't mistaken, Lord Vader would still be in hyperspace. Foregoing the comms center, Palpatine returned to his throne and closed his eyes. _My child, I have an urgent assignment for you that cannot wait!_

It wasn't even a moment before Mara Jade, one of his most precious Hands, replied. _What is my wish, Master?_

 _You will go to Scarif in the fastest of my private ships and you will contact Lord Vader and tell him that he is to contact me immediately. It is most urgent, my child._

The Emperor's Hand complied without hesitation. _As you wish, Master. I will leave immediately._

Emperor Palpatine allowed warmth, affection and approval to flow from himself into her before withdrawing. Again, the Emperor scowled. If Lord Vader insisted on bending Darth Bane's Rule of Two, then he would dispatch his Stalkers at the Emperor's command and not on his own private errands.


	6. Chapter 5: Summons of the Force

**Orbit over Scarif - Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser** ** _Profundity_**

Rahm Kota stood at the bridge beside and slightly behind Admiral Raddus's command chair. During rare occasions, the Jedi Master would use the force to see what was going on around him. This was one of those occasions. He could see the bulks of the ships but even more clearly, he saw all the numbers of lives around him and thought to himself, _this is how the Miraluka see the universe._

"What do you advise, General?" asked Raddus respectfully.

"This is your fleet, Admiral;" said Rahm but then stated, "The gate is currently open. Try to get all of Blue Squadron's X-wings and U-wings through to support Rogue One. Red Squadron should draw the fire from the towers while gold squadron makes a bombing on the gate's projectors. If we damage them enough, they may remain open."

Raddus nodded. "My thoughts exactly;" and he relayed the order.

If he really concentrated, the Jedi Master could get an idea of what was happening on the planet down below. Thinking fast, he took his comlink. "General Syndulla, this is General Kota, do you have anyone who can the _Phantom_ II?"

"I have a couple good boys aboard, Rahm? What's on your mind?"

"If you can get through the shield gate before it closes-" but before he could even finish his statement, the shield flickers.

Luckily, ten Blue Squadron X-wings and three U-wings made it through but no one else was going to be able to. At the same time, one of the bridge officers called out, "Those two Star Destroyers and the gate itself are launching TIE's?"

Immediately, Rahm pointed to Raddus and said, "Recall Red Squadron to defend the _Profundity_ while Gold Squadron. Tell Gold Squadron we need another proton bomb run on those shield gate emitters!"

Raddus nodded and Rahm quashed a feeling of guilt. This was the Admiral's fleet after all and the Jedi Master was lucky that the Mon Cal was gracious enough to respect his insight, especially considering Raddus's own expertise. The battle was only just warming up. Despite the skill of the Alliance's fighters, it quickly became clear that they were going to be overwhelmed. "Admiral, we need that gate open." said Kota grimly, "Any ideas?"

There was just a brief pause before he said, "Yes, General, I have one but it's a long shot."

"My favorite;" growled Kota.

Raddus hit his coms and said, "Corvette _Lightmaker,_ this is Admiral Raddus, I want you to evacuate all but a skeleton crew. I have a job for you that you most likely won't be coming back from."

At the same time, Kota contacted Gold Leader. "Gold Leader this is General Kota; the Admiral is tied up on the other frequency. I need you to make an ion torpedo run against the higher orbit Imperial Star Destroyer. Do you copy?"

After just a moment, Gold leader replied, "Understood, General. Beginning our run on the _Persecutor_ now."

The Y-wings made their run and managed to completely knock out the Star Destroyer's systems. " _Lightmaker;"_ Admiral Raddus called, "go! Now!"

To Rahm's surprise, the Hammerhead Corvette rammed into the side of the Star Destroyer, a ship well over twenty times its own size, and put all power to thrusters. "Well done, Admiral;" he said, a new respect in his voice.

The corvette forced the Destroyer down towards the planet below and the gate in between. As it did, a second Star Destroyer was caught in between, reducing the defending Imperial ships to almost nothing as they both plummeted to through the shield gate, completely taking it down. As soon as it had dropped, the comms officer called, "Admiral, we're receiving a transmission from the planet!"

A cheer went up - a cheer suddenly cut off as a massive object dropped out of hyperspace. It was the size of a moon and all immediately knew what it was. "By the force;" said Raddus.

* * *

 **Aboard the Death Star**

Before they had even dropped out of hyperspace over Scarif, the rebel infiltrators were on the move, trying to make their way to the fire control chamber. It wasn't easy. Imperials were very touchy about security clearances and if the rebels ran into a suspicious ISB or Imperial Intelligence Agent, they would be in serious trouble. The force was with them though and they entered the control room at different points. Ferroda entered with the other three disguised as stormtroopers. They hid to the side as the gunner furiously worked their controls. In the shadows with them, one of the other rebels murmured, "They're firing - at Scarif!"

They watched in horror as the beam struck the planet and a massive fire shockwave, visible even from there began to spread. They also saw through the viewport, the rebel fleet turning to flee - just in time for an Imperial-Class Star Destroyer to drop out of hyperspace. "We can only hope that they got the plans out before that-"

"They did;" growled Ferroda. "Don't ask me how I know but they did."

"Just received new orders;" said the gunnery chief. "Target the rebel ship, one reactor again, and get ready to fire as soon as Lord Vader calls clear."

The rebels looked at each other and immediately moved, leveling their blasters and firing. It took them less than a full minute to clear the room. "How do we stop it?" asked Rex.

"These, of course;" said Ferroda, pulling the grenade from the back of his stormtrooper utility belt. "Set them for maximum time - what, thirty seconds right?"

"Yeah that's right;" said Rex. "Let's scatter them around and get to the hanger."

They met the last remaining members of their team as they bolted for the doors. They made it less than thirty meters down the corridor when their grenades went off.

* * *

 **Aboard the _Profundity_**

"We need to abandon ship, Admiral;" said Kota as they each carried injured men to the lift up from the bridge.

They weren't a moment too soon. Below them, the bridge was annihilated by the Star Destroyer's turbolaser fire. One of the soldiers from the comms station held a datadisc in shaking hands. "Son, you get that to the Princess;" growled Raddus. "My marines and I will hold as long as we can."

Kota's head lurched up and he cursed. "Vader is coming. You won't hold long, Admiral. Look, General Syndulla is docking at-"

"This is _my_ ship, General;" said the Mon Cal fiercely. "I'll be damned to a waterless grave before I leave it to be taken without a fight. You need to go. Get out of here with Syndulla. Make sure that the _Tantive IV_ gets to hyperspace and then have her return to Yavin Base. We have the plans and we'll need to see about the other operations or this will have been for a sum total of nothing."

Kota resisted the urge to grind his teeth before saying, "Put your injured man on my other arm and we'll get to the docking fixture. You just make sure that we have time to get out. May the force be with you, Admiral."

Raddus smiled. "And with you, Master Jedi."

They split up and General Rahm Kota felt that age old ache he always did when leaving friends he knew would be captured or killed but being unable to do a thing about it.

* * *

The rest of the battle was vicious and quick. Not a single living thing in the area of effect of the Death Star's attack survived on Scarif below whether they were rebel or Imperial. A good chunk of the Alliance ships made it out but the _Profundity_ did not. It was left in orbit and completely disabled to be taken by a half a dozen light cruisers. The Star Destroyer _Devastator_ was able to calculate where the Corellian Corvette _Tantive IV_ was heading but before it could make the jump, a ship sent a quick transmission to the bridge, urgent for Lord Vader.

Lord Vader had only just made it to the bridge and the comms officer sprinted to him and bowed. "My Lord, an urgent transmission from one of the Emperor's agents, recognition code Hapspir Barrini Corbolan Triaxis."

He handed Vader the datapad. The Dark Lord nodded slowly and point to the forward viewport. "Make the jump to lightspeed after that corvette. As soon as we drop out, I'll contact the Emperor as ordered."

Just after the corvette flickered with pseudo-motion and vanished, the stars turned to lines. Lord Vader was not going to let them escape. Not this time and not with the plans for the Emperor's precious weapon. He would have Organa this time.

* * *

 **Aboard the _Rogue Explorer_ \- Over the Planet Toprawa**

They dropped out of lightspeed and realized that it was an absolute disaster already. The wreckage of several corvettes and gunships littered the space in orbit and, immediately, the comms system chimed. Starkiller jabbed and heared, "-Tharen of the Rend Hand. Is there anyone out there? We need to transmit these _right now_!"

"This is Captain Juno Eclipse ready to receive, Command Tharen! Begin transmission."

"Finally! Thank the force for General Kota's foresight. Transmission commencing."

Juno watched and said, "We're receiving now. Jedi Starkiller will be down shortly to assist you."

Starkiller was ready, already gripping a lightsaber in each hand. He was about to head back towards the boarding ramp when Bria Tharen replied, "There's no time, Captain. We're lost down here but don't you worry, we can make them pay a hefty price."

Starkiller growled and said, "Commander, this is General Starkiller, I will be down there to assist. All you need do it-"

"Negative, General;" said Tharen again. "It is of the highest importance that you get those plans away from here."

As if to emphasize her point, three Imperial Star Destroyers dropped out of hyperspace. Juno looked at Starkiller. "She's right;" she whispered, her voice soft but firm. "We need to go."

Starkiller desperately wanted to protest but he knew it was true. Deep down in his soul, he knew that if they tried to help Red Hand, they would all be lost. Clearing his throat, he managed to say past the thick lump, "Red Hand, this is General Starkiller - thank you for your service and sacrifice. It will never be forgotten. May the force be with you, rebels."

With that, Juno brought them about and sped away, making the jump to lightspeed well before the Imperials could do anything to stop them.

* * *

 **Yavin IV - The Main Rebel Base**

The council had assembled again with two noticeable vacancies and one noticeable participant. Bail Organa had returned to Alderaan and Admiral Raddus had been taken or killed over Scarif. However, Starkiller was among them, the first time he had since the foundation of the Rebel Alliance. Nower Jabel cleared his throat and said, "We are extremely pleased to have you back with us, General Starkiller."

The Jedi smiled. "Thank you, Senator. It's good to be back with the Alliance. But please, what progress have we made against the Death Star? General Kota read me into the operations and, from what I understand, we managed to damage the superlaser firing systems and to obtain both parts of the decryption key and the translator program. But what do we know of what happened to the plans themselves?"

"We know that they made it aboard the _Tantive IV_ with Princess Leia Organa and that they made the jump to hyperspace. However, she didn't return here, nor did she jump to any of the other expected locations;" said Jan Dodonna.

"Shouldn't we be looking for her then?" asked Starkiller.

"We are;" said a Mon Calamari in a white uniform.

Starkiller remembered him - Gial Ackbar, a Captain in the Alliance Forces. He continued, "We have General Syndulla and numerous others searching for the plans as we speak and they are going to any expected and unexpected places we could think of."

"Why wouldn't she just return them here?" asked Jadel.

"She most likely didn't want to lead Darth Vader of the Death Star right to our doorstep. Since we aren't sure how long it will take for us to configure the plans, I think that was a sound move;" said Mon Mothma.

"Well what now?" asked Jadel after a long pause.

Rahm looked in his general direction with his sightless eyes. "I'm not sure I understand, Senator. What do you mean by 'what now'? We still have a war to fight and win. Councilors, there are still many things we need to address."

They all looked skeptical. Finally, Mon Mothma shook her head. "Sending resources out when they might need to be recalled at a moment's notice wouldn't be wise. I recommend we keep all our people not involved in searching for Leia to stand down."

Garm Bel-Iblis shook his head. "Mon Mothma, we can't just cease all activities. The Empire won't be inactive."

Kota nodded in agreement. "I agree with Garm. We need to-" but he was suddenly cut off, his entire body stiffening. His sightless eyes, normally milky white orbs, were suddenly glowing with green light.

It took only a moment for it to pass and he sighed with exhaustion. "Rahm?" asked Mon Mothma.

"Forget what I said before. Keep all our ships not involved in searching for Leia Organa in hiding. There is something that I and General Starkiller need to attend to."

Bel-Iblis scowled slightly. "Wait a moment, Rahm! What's going on?"

"The force just gave me a vision of the future - or at least a possible future. If we don't heed it, Death Star or not, the Alliance is finished."

Starkiller considered his friend for a moment before asking, "What exactly did you see, General?"

"I saw a strike team of dark sider warriors cutting down every member of this council. Then I saw a planet in the midst of a maelstrom of black holes - a green and blues, mountainous planet with ancient ruins. The force wants me to go to Tython - and I'm pretty sure I know why."

Garm nodded slowly. "I understand the need to go where the force directs you, whatever that means, but we still cannot remain stagnant or inactive. If we do, more people will suffer. As long as the Imperial government and military is focused on combating us, they won't focus on their own citizens."

"I understand your sentiment, Garm;" said Mon Mothma, "but one wrong move would end the Rebellion entirely and then the galaxy would never rise from beneath the armored boot of the Empire. I'm sorry, but the matter is decided. We'll stay put until Leia is found and the plans are returned or until something imminently pressing comes up."

Garm's eyes glittered and he said through stiff lips, "We'll see. When Bail returned, he may have something to say about that."

Clearly angry, he stormed from the council chamber and several of his attendants and allies followed. The obvious and blatant sign of hostility took every aback - except Mon Mothma and Kota.

Turning to Starkiller, Rahm said, "Go ahead and have Juno ready that fancy new ship of hers, Boy. I'll be along shortly. I assume that the meeting is dismissed."

Mon Mothma nodded and everyone began to file out until she and Kota were the only ones remaining. "It's unwise to continue to completely dismiss what Garm has to say, Mon;" he said quietly yet firmly. "We can't afford to alienate each other now, not at this hour and not ever against the Empire."

"I know;" she said as she gathered her data discs. "But if Garm had his way, the fleet would just attack the Death Star, full-bore without knowing anything else about it or even how to destroy it."

"That's not true;" said Kota patiently, "and I think you know it, Mon. You and him have differences of opinion about how the Alliance should proceed and without Bail, it seems that your abilities to compromise are hampered. But if we lose him, a there will be a massive tactical gap in our leadership. We cannot afford that."

"If the Rebellion doesn't have someone giving a single, final decision, we mighty be bogged down while the galaxy burns around us, Rahm;" countered Mon Mothma.

"Okay;" said Rahm quietly, "you aren't going to want to hear this, but why should you be the one making those final decisions? You may be the most charismatic one but Mon, you don't have my or Garm's tactical expertise, nor do you have the expertise of a ruler that Bail has since he's the viceroy of Alderaan. This isn't about power who gets to tell who what to do. This is about practicality and tactics."

With her items gathered, Mon Mothma said, "I know, Rahm but we need someone who the whole of the Alliance will rally behind. Garm is too focused on the war and so are you. Bail is still too wrapped up in the senate. That only leaves me. Do you disagree?"

Kota sighed. "Not entirely but even so, just assuming command without even considering what we think is going to draw some bad blood. I suggest that you talk to Garm and at least try to make him understand. Otherwise, we could lose him."

Mon Mothma nodded slowly. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I can ask. Now, I need to go. We'll report in once we're in orbit over Tython."

* * *

When Kota strode up the ramp of the ship and said, "Are we ready to depart, Juno?" he was quite amused to hear gasps of surprise and a large amount of embarrassment from both Juno Eclipse and Starkiller.

"Was I interrupting something, Kids?" he asked with rye amusement.

"Not at all, Rahm. We're ready to depart. Glad to see you made it back safely from Scarif by the way;" said Juno briskly, hugging the old master on the way passed him to the cockpit.

Starkiller was silent, still radiating embarrassment from where he was standing. "So;" he said, desperately looking for something to talk about. "what's the big hurry to go to Tython all of a sudden?"

Rahm grew serious and began to reach around for a chair. "Over here, General;" said Starkiller, pulling up a couple chairs at a work table.

They sat down and Rahm said, "Listen carefully, my Boy. The vision I received, I only told part of to the council. They wouldn't understand the rest. We are looking for a gate - a special gate that leads to place that the ancients called the World Between Worlds. According to the rumors I had heard during the Clone Wars, there were a few of these gates spread throughout the galaxy. This world between worlds is said to look different to different people. In the realm, there are other gates - gates that look into the passed, the present and the future. In my vision, the force told me that there were several things we needed to see in there. Otherwise, the Rebellion would be finished. Vader's darksiders will find them on Yavin and kill all of them, all of them not wiped out by this Death Star."

Starkiller nodded solemnly. "Well it's a bit of a trip to the deep core. We have plenty of time to meditate and immerse ourselves in the force to prepare for this."

Kota chuckled. "Agreed. Let's meditate, Boy. After that, some real sleep would be nice too."

Starkiller couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Orbit over Tatooine - Aboard the** _ **Devastator**_

Lord Vader knelt in his communications chamber and knelt. The grim visage of the Emperor appeared and he asked dutifully, "What is thigh bidding, my Master?"

"I have foreseen that Starkiller will destroy us soon if he is not brought down. Therefore, you will immediately send your dark stalkers against him. They must hunt him down while you complete your task of finding the Rebels and destroying them yourself."

The Emperor's tone left absolutely zero room for debate, argument or suggestion. "It will be done as you command, my Master."

The Emperor disappeared and Vader stood to his feet before contacting his apprentice. The dark clone knelt before him. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Gather your dark stalkers and have them wait for a summons aboard the _Executor_. Your assignment will be to hunt down the Starkiller clone who escaped on Kamino. When you find him, contact your stalkers and destroy him. That is your only mission until it is complete."

"As you will, my master;" said the clone before the comms were cut.

Vader turned and exited the chamber. Immediately, Captain Bolvan stood to attention, "My Lord, we have just taken the Tantive IV on board. The troops are beginning boarding operations as we speak."

"Very good, Captain. I will board myself at once."


	7. Chapter 6: Ripples in Time

**Tython - The Ancient Master's Retreat of the Jedi Order**

The planet practically thrummed with the force around them. As soon as they had dropped out of hyperspace, Starkiller and Kota had told Juno to drop them off and return to orbit because of the possible danger. Now, with their lightsabers in their hands and unlit, they cautiously moved through the ruins.

Starkiller looked around cautiously, listening to the sounds of the fauna of Tython. "What do we know about this world, General?"

Kota shook his head. "Not a lot, I'm afraid. All the archives said, if my memory serves me right, is that the planet was vacated sometime after the Great Galactic War and the War with the Eternal Empire of the Zakuul Sector. Apparently the Twi'lek Settlements and the Flesh Raiders didn't want them their anymore and, since the seat of galactic power was still Coruscant, they moved back there at the request and urging of the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate."

Starkiller nodded with great interest. He had become quite fascinated with the old Jedi Order after their stay on Dantooine. "What area of the temple are we in now?" he asked.

"If I remember right, this was a Master's retreat - a place where Jedi Masters would accept their new apprentices. The main temple is still several kilometers away but that isn't where we're heading - at least not yet. No, we are going to a far older ruin - a ruin the predates the Jedi Order itself."

Starkiller's eyes widened. "Woah..."

Kota laughed, "You sound like a teenage looking at a flashing airspeeder, boy. But according to the holos and flats, they are beautiful. I'm quite looking forward to seeing them- well, you know what I mean."

Starkiller chuckled.

They left the ruins of the Retreat and struck out into the wilderness. The flora was beautiful and the air was filled with the smells of life. Occasionally, Kota would point towards a clump of bushes or trees or to a pile of stones and say, "Watch out, we have something over there."

Through the trees, he saw various predators here or large herbivores there. It was several long hours before they say any intelligent life and Rahm sensed it long before Starkiller sensed or saw it. "Down the path, we have a sizable group of natives - about a half a kilometer. Let's not jump into combat but be ready."

"I'll follow your lead, Rahm;" said Starkiller.

The old general was proved correct. It was only a short time before they saw them, large, bulky figures with huge mouths fill with teeth and their eyes on protrusions set in the sides of their heads. They were head and shoulders above both men and were armed with slug throwers and bladed weapons. "What do you think, boy?" asked Kota. "Are they pre-space flight?"

"Oh I'd say yes. They're using slug throwers and fixed bladed weapons. I wish we had an interpreter."

Kota shrugged. "We'll be fine."

When they were spotted, the natives seemed to get very excited and rushed forward and both the Jedi could sense their hostility. "Hold on, boy. Let me try this;" said the General.

He filled his lungs with air and made the most terrifying noise that Starkiller had ever heard. The Flesh Raiders, or at least they assumed the odd looking creatures were Flesh Raiders, stopped dead. Their hostility was tinged with fear now but, at a cry from two of them, two strong in the force, they charged.

Starkiller could sense Kota's resignation and regret before they even began to fight. The young Jedi was no more happy about it than his master. However, these Flesh Raiders didn't give much of a choice. At first, the fight was quick but then, two of the Flesh Raiders jumped in and attacked - using the force. Twin blasts of purple flames shot towards them.

Neither of the Jedi had ever seen that before and Kota saved them by throwing up a force barrier. "Focus, boy! Your nearly got charbroiled."

Starkiller scowled and blasted them both with force lightning, only for them both to throw up powerful shields and attack again. Their blades, crooked and sharpened pieces of metal, managed to stop their lightsabers as they slashed wildly.

But these shamans or priests or whatever they were in their tribe were novices compared to Starkiller and Kota. The fight had only just begun before Starkiller slipped under his opponent's guard and cut him down. Kota had little more trouble with his opponent and when the adepts were dead, the other Flesh Raiders retreated. "If I remember right, the Jedi had managed to make peace with these tribes millennia ago - before abandoning the planet. I'm guessing that, without the civilizing hand of the Jedi, they wiped out the Twi'lek colonies and went back to their savage ways."

Starkiller nodded, his weapons held loosely in his hands.

It took the better part of the day for them to get to there they were trying to get to. "Why didn't we think to grab a speeder of something?" muttered Starkiller.

"It wouldn't do any good;" said Kota as he motioned to the foliage around. "This is all too densely packed. We wouldn't go any faster and besides that, we're almost there. Can't you feel it?"

The younger man frowned. What he had thought had been the planet and the presence of the two Flesh Raider Shamans turned out to be the draw of the place they sought. Making their way through the brush, they came upon the ruins of an arched gateway that opened into a lobby that had most likely been paved with many stones. There was the ruins of fountains as well and, in the distance, more buildings that climbed the hill. Walls and towers had once defended the place but now stood in crumbled ruins. All around, the force swirled and thrummed with energy. Kota clipped his lightsaber to his belt. "I doubt that the Flesh Raiders come in here. It would most likely be a taboo are for them."

"Where is this gate that you spoke of, General?" asked Starkiller.

"In the deepest part of the temple. It was a closely guarded secret, forbidden to be used or entered by all, including the masters."

"Why?" asked Starkiller in a whisper.

Somehow, he felt that speaking too loudly would be disrespectful to those who had come before. Kota seemed to agree. "Because the ability to change the past or look into the future - or even go into the future - would be too great."

Starkiller frowned. "Isn't that exactly what we are going to do?"

"Yes it is;" said Kota, highly amused at the irony. "Step lively, boy. We don't have long. I have a feeling that great events are happening back on Yavin IV - and throughout the galaxy."

They picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into the ancient temple grounds until they came to an old cave in the mountain side. On either side stood statues that, other than been warn down so that their facial features couldn't be seen, were completely intact. "This is it;" murmured Starkiller, unclipping his weapons again.

"You won't need those, boy;" said Kota.

After a moment of hesitation, Starkiller replaced his weapons and they strode inside.

It was cold in the cave and the force radiated from it and through it. It was clear that the cave was not one hundred percent natural. Wall carvings could still barely be made out and small, three/quarter sized statues could also be identified, though they were no more than lumps with protruding extremities. Silently, they continued into the cave until a vast cavern opened around them. There were more carvings on the walls and a deep pool in the center filled will crystal clear water. "What do you see, Starkiller?" asked the old general.

"Carvings of - a family, it looks like. There's an old man, a young man and a young woman."

"The Father, the Daughter and the Son;" said Kota. "They are sometimes called the Ones, the Old Ones or, even more archaically, the Mortis Gods. Some lore says that they were once a part of the race called the Celestials."

Starkiller tried to hide his amusement. "Mortis Gods?"

Rahm nodded. "That's right, boy, the Mortis Gods. Why is that so amusing?"

"Well, I mean, come on, Kota;" chuckled Starkiller. "The Mortis _gods_? There aren't really Jedi gods or force gods like that, are there?"

Kota didn't answer immediately and when he did, he sounded very thoughtful. "I read a report during the Clone Wars sent by General Anakin Skywalker and General Obi-wan Kenobi. They went to coordinates and something strange happened. According to them, they were trapped for several cycles on a bizarre world with three beings who were impossibly strong in the force - these Mortis gods. However, the Son, who embodied the dark side, killed the Daughter and the Father and Kenobi and Skywalker, along with Skywalker's padawan, killed the Son. Whether they were truly gods or not, I'm not sure. From the legends I've heard, gods create and watch over there peoples. These beings seemed to care only for the force and its effect on the galaxy."

Starkiller looked around at the paintings and carving on the wall and they all seemed to point to one at the back of the cave, clear on the other side of the underground lake. "They all seem to be indicating one big one in the back;" he murmured.

"Then that's the one we want;" said the general.

He put a hand on Starkiller's shoulder and said, "Lead the way, boy. Time's wasting."

They made their way around until they stood before the mural. "Any sign of a way to enter, Starkiller?"

"I'm not sure. There's a puzzle here but I can't really recognize it."

Kota rubbed his goatee. "Have a seat, Starkiller. Clear your mind, close your eyes and when you are still, looked at the mural again."

The younger Jedi obeyed and when he opened his eyes, he noticed something. "There's a code in here. Look at the hands."

Kota looked in his directions with a scowl and Starkiller realized what he had said. "My mistake. Let me some up - their hands are in different positions. Maybe if I..."

Stretching out with the force, he could sense it - a strange layer in the force that seemed to be waiting to move aside and let them through. "Pure Sabacc;" he murmured and gently touched the mural, altering it.

As he did, the mural moved and an opening appeared - an opening that looked like a black void through which, he could sense near-nothingness. "It's open, come on, general."

Again, Kota put a hand on Starkillers shoulder and they walked through the gate.

Immediately, they both froze. They appeared to be in the void of space, standing on a walkway that wasn't there. They just saw a pare of parallel lines. "Well this looks different;" murmured Kota. "I haven't seen in over a year and this looks like nothing I've ever seen before."

Starkiller looked at him and noticed that his eyes had been restored. "You can see? That's-"

"It's strange is what it is. Anyhow, let's get going. I'll take the lead from here."

They made a point of staying between the two lines. The walkway seemed to be like a massive web that crisscrossed everywhere. All along the walks were what appeared to be portals, just like the one they had just come through. But the strangest thing were that they could here voices in the air - or vacuum, whatever they were walking though.

Starkiller looked around as he heard two familiar voices going back an forth. The first was the voice of the little green creature he had met on Dagobah. The being had been very strong in the force and, judging by what he had told Starkiller, the young Jedi was certain the little creature had been a Jedi himself at one point. "Death is a natural part of life;" the aged being said.

As if in response, the voice of Starkiller's former master Darth Vader spoke. _Foolishly, you cling to hope of the life you once had._

The voice of the aged creature said, "Let go of everything you fear to lose, you must."

 _You think you have a purpose - a destiny;_ sneered the voice of the Dark Lord.

"Uncertain and fearful, you are."

 _You are but a shadow of your former self._

"Confused, you have become."

 _Weak and misguided._

"Hide not, from yourself."

 _Accept the certainty-_

"Confront your fear."

 _-that all is lost._

"Find yourself, you must."

Rahm Kota put a hand on his shoulder and smiled a kind smile - something that Kota had never done for him before. "That is one of the reasons we're here, my boy. Come, the first thing we need to see is just ahead."

They came to the first portal and as they approached, the inky blackness cleared and showed them a sterile white and gray room. Out the window, nothing but cloudy skies and flashes of lightning could be seen. There in the foreground stood a Kaminoan and the tall, dark figure of Darth Vader. "We are running out of time, and I am running out of patience;" the Dark Lord said, his mechanical voice filled with menace.

"I understand, my lord, but cloning force sensitive individuals has always been tricky, especially when introducing Spaarti technology to our own. The combination causes the subjects to be unstable at best and downright volatile at worst;" replied the Kaminoan scientist.

Lord Vader pointed at him. "I do not want your excuses, Doctor. I want a perfect clone."

"There is another way, my Lord;" said the scientist, lifting one long finger. "The subject you brought, the template, you said that he is not quite dead. Is that correct?"

Vader was silent for a long moment before answering, "Yes, that is correct. But if I were to take him out of the stasis I put him in, he would die in short order."

Watching this, Starkiller felt his heart begin to pound and sweat begin to bead his forehead.

The scientist seemed to smile and said, "With the right application of bacta and if I can activate his cells correctly, I should be able to save him. Tell me, what is the extent of the damage?"

Lord Vader shook his head. "But then I would be saving an enemy."

"Not if we wipe his memory and replace it with an artificial one. We have done it before to beings who were severely injured and amnesiac - including to a Jedi, if I'm not mistaken."

The scientist began tapping away at a datapad until he began to nod. "Ah yes! Here we are - one Falon Grey was saved. His memory was also altered so that he would not remember the treatment and reconstructed so that all he remembered was the bacta tank and the neural reconstruction - what he was awake for anyway."

Lord Vader nodded. "Very well. Wipe his memory and flash train him like you do the other clones. When we're done with that, keep working on clones. I still have a need for them."

Starkiller watched with wide eyes, his mouth just slightly open. Juno had been right the whole time! He really was Galen Marek!

He and Kota watched as the body of Galen Marek was healed. Internal organs were miraculously restored and the neural damage was repaired as well. Then, his mind was wiped and he woke up in a tank of bacta, all him memories gone except the one's they had given him.

When the scenes started looking familiar, Kota looked at him with a smile. "How do you feel, Galen, my boy?"

A tear trickled down his face as he smiled. "Relieved. I feel like a burden has been lifted off my soul. By the force, Juno was right!"

"She usually is, boy. Now come on. We still have work to do."

As they walked, the path widened until it looked like a platform with dozens upon dozens of portals. "What are we looking at, general?" asked Galen Marek.

Kota's face was hard as they approached one door. It showed four Jedi attacking a man with a red lightsaber. One by one, they were cut down until only one Jedi remained, going blade to blade with the Sith lord. "I recognize them;" said Galen, "from PROXY's training modules. Those are four members of the Jedi Council and that's-"

"That's the Emperor. Those Jedi are Agen Kolar, Saese Tiin, Kit Fisto and Mace Windu;" said Kota, his voice filled with emotion. "That's where it all started - right there, boy."

Galen watched, up until a young Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker interrupted the fight. When Skywalker attacked Windu and saved the future Emperor, Starkiller gasped. "The records say that Skywalker was killed at the temple, fighting Darth V-" and it all became clear to him.

Galen and Kota looked at each other. "Anakin didn't die fighting Vader;" said Galen. "Anakin Skywalker _became_ Darth Vader."

Kota nodded as he looked around at all the other portals. They passed one after another and through one after another, they saw the death of the Jedi Order. "We can stop this;" said Galen. "We can save the Jedi Order."

"No;" said Kota, his voice firm, though still filled with regret. "We can't do that, Galen. There is a reason that the Jedi Order fell."

That caused the young Jedi to stop. "What?"

"The Jedi Order had become decadent and filled with arrogance. They thought they were invincible and their beliefs and ideology became more and more extreme. It's happened many times before. It happened during the war with Exar Kun and again during the war against Revan and his Sith Lords. Even after Revan's redemption, the Sith Triumvirate wiped out all but a very few Jedi. It happened once again during the Great Galactic War. Each time the galaxy came into severe conflict, the Jedi Order had to learn, in some cases the hard way, that they must maintain true balance. Going to far to the light and completely separating yourselves leads to that, right there;" and he pointed to one of the portals.

"They allowed a Dark Lord to sneak in under their very noses and take the highest office in the galaxy. If we try to save them now, the lesson will never be learned, Galen. The Jedi will survive through me and through you but this is one event that must happen if the force is ever to be brought back into balance."

Galen glared. "And you saw that in your vision too?"

"One of them, yes. That, and I have communed with the spirits of many Jedi who have passed on into the living force. Believe me, Galen, I wish we could jump through the portal and kill Palpatine before he ever gets that far, or better yet, find and kill his master. But unfortunately, not everything can be changed. There are some things that _must_ happen. Search your feelings. What do they tell you?"

Galen was silent for some time before sighing and shaking his head. "Fine. Let's just keep moving."

They went back onto the walkway in search of their next portal. One they came to showed a desert planet, a Hutt with his entourage and a young woman with golden-red hair. "Here;" said Kota. "Do you sense it?"

Galen nodded with a frown. "What are we supposed to do here?"

"We convince the Hutt to let her go with;" stated Kota.

"How?" asked Galen. "We can't mind trick him."

"No, but I learned a long time ago that if someone wants something, convincing them to do it is a whole lot easier. Look at the girl, Galen."

She was beautiful - long golden red hair and a shapely body packed into a blue and gray dancers outfit that left very little to the imagination. "Reach out and touch the Hutt's mind. Don't try anything, just touch it."

Galen did - and sensed the desire there to have beautiful company. The only reason he was resisting was because he had more important things to focus on. The girl tried again, running one small hand down her delicious curves and striking a provocative pose. "Now, together, we'll reach out and tell him that it won't hurt anything to bring her along. Ready?"

Galen nodded and they both reached out, simply planting pictures of the woman dancing before him and serving him and whatever else he could want her to do. After deliberating, the Hutt laughed and conceded. "Good;" said Kota, "now, let's move on, shall we?"

The voices continued to speak, the voices of Jedi and Sith and of other force religions and ideologies that neither of them had heard of. They continued through until Kota put out an arm, stopping Galen. "Wait..." he said, a distant look in his eyes. "This way."

Galen followed him to another portal. The scene that played out in this one was grim. A man - a Jedi - stood on the top of a dome. It was a fuel container that the Empire used at its fueling depots. Clearly using the force, the man was using the force to hold back a massive inferno. Behind him, a group of people watched and one of them, a Twi'lek woman ran out to him. "Go out there and help him, Galen;" said Kota. "We are going to need him."

Galen stepped forward but hesitated. "Is it safe to change this event, General?"

"Yes - and we need to, believe me. Now go. Hold back the flames and, when he and his friends are clear, I'll pull you back through the portal."

Taking a deep breath, Galen stepped out onto the dome.

Kanan Jarrus knew that this was the end. He could almost feel the force calling him to let go when suddenly, the force of the explosion was lifted from him. He sensed a being of immense power in the force and turned his sightless eyes towards him. "Who are you?" he yelled over the roar of the flames.

"I am a friend, Master Jedi - and the Alliance is going to need you in the future. Go with your friends and I will hold back the flames."

"Kanan, who is- what the hell is going on?" asked the Twi'lek woman.

"Go;" said Galen, bracing himself against the increasing pressure and force of the inferno.

They ran to the gunship and Galen held back the flames. Suddenly, he felt himself yanked back through the portal. "I have you, Boy. You did well. We just gave the Alliance a huge edge. Kanan Jarrus was supposed to die at that fuel depot. Anyhow, let's get going. There's one more thing that we need to see before we get back to the universe."

"What are we looking for, General?"

Kota looked grim again. "Where our enemy is going to strike. I don't know what happened but-"

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of them. It showed the Death Star near a beautiful blue and green planet. "Alderaan;" murmured Kota. "This is happening now."

As they watched, the battle station suddenly fired and, to their horror, blew the planet to smithereens. All around them, they heard the voices of the slain shriek and go silent. "We have to stop that;" said Kota. "Come on."

They hurried along the portal, looking for the a place to enter where they could prevent it. Suddenly, a hazy image appeared before them. "There is nothing you can do;" said the man. "I'm sorry. This is one of those instances where the force itself will not allow interference."

Galen scowled. "Why?"

The man smiled. "Would you go back and stop every atrocity? There is nothing that you can do. Some things are ordained by the will of the unifying force."

"Who are you?" demanded Kota.

"I am Master Dorak. I died on Katarr, my life devoured by the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus - along with several other master. Would you go all the way back to prevent that disaster as well?"

Kota frowned and looked away. "Shouldn't we try to save as many lives as we can?"

"The fact that you are here changing anything is a great risk, Master;" said Dorak. "Do you no realize that even these tiny changes you are making send ripples throughout the fabric of time? It may change nothing. It may change something only minutely. Or it may alter an entire event - past, present or future."

Galen's brows furrowed. "Has is that possible, Master?"

"The force is not bound by time or space but time and space are both bound by the force. This realm is proof of it. This is why the World Between Worlds was always such a closely guarded secret and why the ancient force users had it guarded so that no one would use it. Gentlemen, I urge you to go and return to your time. You have changed too much as it is by saving Caleb Dume's life and by convincing the Hutt to allow the assassin to join him."

Galen and Rahm looked at one another for a long moment before the latter said, "There is something else that we need to see, Master Dorak. We must know where the Empire will strike next."

"No;" insisted Dorak. "You must go."

Behind him, the portal back to Tython opened. "You know where the Empire will strike. It is up to you to stop them. Now go."

Again, the two Jedi looked at one another before bowing and saying, "As you wish, Master."

Turning, they both strode through the portal they had entered through.

* * *

As soon as Juno had heard the call from Starkiller, she flew down and picked them up before taking them back out and plotting the first of the many jumps to lightspeed it would take to get out of the Deep Corp, the region of black holes that Tython was nestled into. Once she had made the jump, she left PROXY on the bridge and headed to the lounge. Kota and Starkiller were talking quietly but Juno could tell that the younger Jedi had a great weight lifted off of him. When he saw her, he smiled and said, "Hello again Juno, let me reintroduce myself. My name is Galen Marek."

Juno broke into a huge, beautiful smile and said, "I know who you are, Galen, but I'm glad you found out. I can tell it's giving you some peace of mind."

She embraced and kissed him. Kota growled, "Alright, I'll be on the bridge. You to go ahead and celebrate. PROXY and I will keep getting us out of the Deep Core."

Galen and Juno smiled meaningfully at each other and headed towards the cabin they had begun to share.

* * *

 **Nal Hutta - the Spaceport of Bilbousa**

Ezra Bridger leaned back in the booth across from the Lasat Garazeb Orrelios. Everyone was in place and Hera and Chopper would be there to pick them up within the hours. In his ear piece, he heard Sabine murmur, "We're all set, Ezra. As soon as Hera gets here, we're gone."

Ezra nodded, sipping his drink. "Aren't you still a little young to be drinkin' kid?" asked Zeb.

"On civilized worlds, I am. But this is Nal Hutta. We're far from civilization out here."

The big Lasat chuckled and took a drink from his own tankard. "Careful with that stuff, Ezra;" said Sabine Wren. "Hate for you to be drunk when Hera gets here. She'd take you behind the boarding ramp."

"True;" chuckled Ezra. "Don't worry. I'm not drinking that much. All set, Kanan?"

There was not response. "Kanan, you there?"

"Meet me near docking bay Thirty-five Cresh, Ezra. I may need your help with something;" Kanan Jarrus responded.

Ezra frowned but could tell by the urgency in his master's voice that this wasn't the time for questions. "On my way;" he said.

Zeb gave him a nervous look and Ezra shrugged as he headed for the door.

When he met Kanan, he was relieved, and even more confused, to see that his master was perfectly fine. "Kanan, what's going on?"

"Tell me what you see down there;" said his master.

Ezra looked down an alley and saw several beings curled up on the ground around a fire what appeared to be the out shell of an artoo unit. "Homeless people?" said Ezra, very confused.

"Now reach out with the force;" said Kanan. "What do you feel?"

Ezra closed his eyes and did as he was told. Immediately, he felt it. "One of them is strong with the force - quite strong actually. The small figure huddle back from the others."

"Go to her. Talk to her. I'll draw the other ones away by offering to buy them food."

Ezra wrinkled his nose. "They may want spice more than food, Kanan."

"Maybe. Let's go."

When the approached the beings, four of various species, they lifted their hands. "Spare a little money for food, citizens?"

"Come with me, fellows. I'll be you each a meal now and a little more for later too;" said Kanan.

Immediately, they were up and following him. Once they were out of sight, Ezra pulled a couple ration bars from one of his utility pockets and sat down. "Hey there;" he said to the huddled figure. "You hungry?"

Yellow eyes glowed from beneath an old and warn military blanket. Slowly she sat up and considered him. She was a female Iridonian Zabrak and was perhaps a few years older than he was. With a kind smile, he offered her one of the ration bars and she took it. "Thank you;" she said and tore the packaging open.

"What's your name?" he asked as he pulled the canteen from his belt as well and offered it to her.

She looked at Ezra suspiciously until he looked around furtively and leaned in. "I'm a Jedi;" he said, showing her his lightsaber hilt. "I can tell you're-"

She lunged and hugged him suddenly. "I thought Vader's assassin had killed of the rest of the Jedi, like he did my master."

Ezra was quite surprised - and also quite aware that she wasn't wearing a whole lot of clothing on the top half of her body. "Yeah - well, he missed a few;" Ezra said breathlessly. "My master was the one who just led the others away. Would you like to come with us?"

As she finished her ration bar and looked at the other one hungrily, she answered, "Where are we going?"

"Back to Yavin IV. The Rebel Alliance is trying to coordinate an attack on the Empire's new super weapon the Death Star. You can come with. You'd be a real asset and my master could probably teach you too."

Slowly, she nodded and stood to her feet. Ezra cleared his throat again, disciplining himself not to look at her well toned, well shaped body - but then he noticed the weapons on her hips. They looked like lightsaber hilts, but with strange cross bars sticking out to the side. "Are those lightsabers?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded and said, "I was a Jedi padawan of Master Shaak Ti for several long years. But then she was killed and I fell to the dark side for awhile. But then, the man who killed my master, he came back and he was... different. Even after I tried to kill him, he let me go."

Ezra nodded slowly. "What's your name?"

"Maris Brood;" she answered this time.

In his ear, Ezra heard from the others that Hera Syndulla had arrived and they needed to get out of there. "Come with me, Marris. We'll get you some real food aboard ship. We're getting out of here and out of Hutt Space."

Maris's face lit up and she said, "Thank you so much! Lead the way."

All the others were gathered around Hera, who was animatedly telling them something. "What's going on?" asked Ezra as they walked up.

"The Death Star was destroyed;" said Hera excitedly. "It arrived in the Yavin system and a flight group of thirty fighters, X-wings and Y-wings, went up to meet it. All were killed except two X-wing pilots and a Y-wing pilot but they managed to destroy the Death Star!"

Ezra's eyes widened and he whooped before being shushed by everyone around him. "Right;" said Hera, "let's get aboard before the whole garrison gets here - the Imperials' or the Hutts'."

As they hustled aboard, Ezra said, "Everyone, this is Maris Brood. She was a Jedi apprentice until one of Vader's dark siders killed her master. I'll introduce you to everyone else later, Maris. Let's get outta here. I'll take the dorsal gun."

They hurried and Hera took off immediately. It was the smoothest take-off they'd ever had and they were in hyperspace without incident. All of them gathered in the lounge and Ezra introduced each of them. "Alright Maris, that is Hera Syndulla, our fine captain, pilot and mechanic. She's also a General in the Rebel Alliance;" he said, indicating the lovely green-skinned Twi'lek in a flight suit.

Hera smiled and said, "Welcome aboard, Maris."

"That big fellow is Garazeb Orrellios. He's a Lasat and our best gunner;" continued Ezra.

The big fellow gave Maris a friendly smile and inclined his furry head. "That's Sabine Wren of Mandalorian Clan Wren, an artist with paint, blasters and explosives. Give her just about any weapon and she can use it up to and including a lightsaber if necessary."

The blue haired girl smiled and waved with two fingers on one hand while her other rested on a helmet. Motion to a tall male human with grizzled hair, Ezra said, "That's Alexsandr Kallus. He used to be ISB before defecting and becoming the agent known as Fulcrum. When he was found out, we rescued him and he's one of us now."

"A pleasure to meet you;" said the agent with a lopsided smile.

"Lastly, this is Kanan Jarrus, a Jedi Knight and my Jedi teacher;" said Ezra, pointing to a man with a clean shaven face and short hair.

Over his eyes was a cover of some kind. After a moment, he strode over to her and removed it, revealing the angry pink scar and the two milky orbs. "Hello, Maris Brood;" he said with a smile, "a pleasure to meet you. I can tell you are strong in the force."

Maris took his proffered hand. "Yes, Master Jarrus."

Kanan shook his head with a chuckle. "No need for that, Maris. Tell me, do you with me to finish your training?"

She hesitated for a long moment before nodding. "Yes, Master. I would - but you already have an apprentice."

Kanan nodded. "Yes I do but during these dark times, the Jedi are forced to adapt or die out. The old rules must be cast aside. I will train you both, as the Jedi of ancient times did. Welcome to the Specters, Maris."


	8. Chapter 7: The Words of Mandalore

**Hyperspace - Aboard the VCX-100 Light Freighter** ** _Ghost_**

Ezra stepped into the lounge and paused. Maris was gazing out into the blue tunnel of hyperspace. "Hey;" he said, "you doing okay?"

She blinked and looked at him, slightly startled. "Yes, I'm fine. I've always loved gazing into hyperspace. It's so beautiful and mysterious, you know?"

Ezra nodded and sat down at the table across from her. "Yeah;" he said, "I remember seeing it for the first time."

They were quiet for a moment before Ezra asked, "How did you wind up on Hutta, Maris - if you don't mind me asking?"

Maris shrugged. "I took an Imperial shuttle from Felucia to Hutt Space, hoping to escape the Empire. I succeeded, in a way, but it seems that the Hutts have some kind of arrangement with the Empire. I traveled from world to world trying to find a way for myself. Nal Hutta was just the last stop before you all found me."

Ezra nodded and smiled. "They found me on Lothal. I was just a punk kid, a pickpockets stealing and doing whatever I could to survive. Looking back, it was funny but at the same time, so obviously the will of the force."

Maris leaned forward in interest. "How so?"

"I ran into Kanan and the others while they were stealing a cargo of blaster rifles from the Empire. After a series of minor adventures, I got captured by an ISB Agent. They came after me. I was a stranger and they came after me. Shortly after that, he revealed that he was a Jedi and I discovered that I was force sensitive. He agreed to train me and we kept fighting the Empire however we could. The rest, as they say, is history."

Maris actually chuckled. "It can't be that simple."

"Oh of course not;" laughed Ezra. "But you haven't told me about yourself too much either."

Her smiled faded. "There isn't much to tell. I was young for a padawan, being trained aboard a Jedi training ship when the Empire initiated their Jedi purge. My master was killed and I wanted revenge so I set out to try and kill him. Jedi Master Shaak Tii found me and took me to Felucia. We were fairly safe for years as she continued my training but before she could finish it, an assassin sent by Darth Vader killed her. I fell to the dark side. Not only did I fall but so did the highly force sensitive natives of the planet. Because of that, the whole planet began to fundamentally change. On top of that, the Empire showed up afterward and started doing what they do - dominating, enslaving and destroying. I figured if I started destroying enough of their equipment and killing enough of their troops, Vader would send his assassin after me too. I turned out to be wrong but it didn't matter. The assassin came, but he spared me. I think, I'm not sure, but I think that he didn't serve Vader anymore."

Ezra's electric blue eyes were wide as he listened. When she finished her story, he asked, "Have you come across him ever again, this powerful force user?"

"No;" she said, "but he saved Senator Organa after we had captured him. Rumor has it, the rebellion began shortly there-after. I doubt it was a coincidence."

Ezra shook his head. "It isn't; they gathered a bunch of other groups and cells already fighting over the planet Dantooine not long ago. That's when things started ramping up. A lot has happened since then."

Just then, Sabine came in and frowned just slightly before saying, "How's it going? Anything to eat in the galley?"

"Dunno;" said Ezra, "haven't checked."

Sabine's eyes widened. "When you wake up at this hour, isn't that the whole reason you come out here?"

Ezra just shrugged. Maris stood and said, "I'm going to try to sleep again. Goodnight, Ezra. Goodnight, Sabine."

"Night;" they both murmured.

Ezra was gazing out the window again and Sabine was about to head to the galley but paused to consider him before asking, "Are you alright, Ezra?"

"Oh sure;" he set, shooting her one of those smiles of his. "Just thinking about what Maris said. Apparently there was this really powerful Dark Jedi or something that she ran into a couple times. Weird thing is, the second time they met, he let her live. It doesn't really sound like something a darksider under Vader or the Emperor would do."

"Maris, huh?" said Sabine, trying not to give away her annoyance.

Why was he even listening to her? Nothing against her but she was a stranger.

Ezra stood up and stretched. "Alright, now I'm hungry. Let's see what we have."

* * *

They reverted back to realspace the following morning and immediately, they were hailed. "Ghost, this is Base One. You are cleared to land in section eight of the main hanger. Land quickly and get to the command center. We have some serious news. It concerns our Mandalorian allies."

Sabine gasped and Hera gunned the engines while she replied, "Understood Base One."

As soon as the shop was down and the ramp was lowered, Sabine and Ezra were already pelting towards the command center. Kanan, Maris and Zeb followed as quickly as they could and Hera and Chopper finished closing down the ship.

They burst into the command center and Sabine gasped, "Reporting as ordered. What's the- Tristan!"

A tall young man was there with Jan Dodonnna and the rest of the command staff. He had black hair and wore the armor of the Mandalorian warrior. As she embraced him, Tristan didn't smile. "Good to see you, Sabine. Bridger, always a pleasure to meet a Jedi."

"Tristan what's wrong?" asked Sabine anxiously.

"Chieftain Bo-Katan Kryze is dead."

Sabine staggered back into Ezra as if her brother had just punched her in the gate. "Easy, Sabine;" murmured the young Jedi.

"Dead? What? How?" stammered Sabine.

"The Darksaber is lost as well;" said Tristan grimly. "She was with a task force of three old Rendilli Dreadnoughts but we lost contact with it. Just as we began gathering the clans to us. Clan's Ordo, Cadara, Spar, Raul had all gathered to us and others wanted to. But now our leadership is destroyed. Sabine, there is going to be a power grab. We need you back to claim your rightful place."

"What?" said Sabine. "But Tristan, I'm needed here. The Alliance-"

"We need you;" said Tristan, suddenly snarling. "Your people, your family needs you. It's not just the darksaber either. The clans are demanding a Mandalore rise."

Sabine's eyes widened. "A Mandalore? But no one has held that title in years - not since... I don't even know when."

Ezra lifted a hand and asked, "Um... what is a 'Mandalore'? I thought Mandalore was a place?"

"It is;" said Sabine distractedly. "but it is also the title of the ruler of all the Mandalorian warrior clans. But no one can take that title - not unless they find the ancient mask of the first Mandalore and that was lost eons ago."

"Clan Ordo claims that they know where to find it;" he said firmly.

Sabine looked around at the others around them. "But- I-"

"Ladies, gentlemen;" said Ezra, stepping in and clasping his hands behind his back in a way that really reminded them of Kanan. "If the wrong person becomes Mandalore, we will lose our allies. Isn't that right, Sabine?"

Sabine nodded. "It is."

"Therefore;" said Ezra, lifting a finger, "it is important for us to go and represent the Alliance in this business. I recommend that Sabine and I accompany her brother back to- wherever the clans are set to meet to decide who the Mandalore is."

"This is for Mandalorians only, Bridger;" said Tristan firmly, though not angrily or unkindly. "I cannot allow you to go with us."

Ezra's blue eyes seemed to spark with electricity but Sabine put a hand on his arm before he could retort. "He would be an ambassador and observer only. However, I have to agree. If we lose the Mandalorians, we will lose a massive amount of support."

Just then, the rest of the Specters arrived. "Bring us up to speed."

It was only the work of a few minutes to explain and Hera said, "With all do respect, General Dodonna, they need to go. We cannot lose the Mandalorians as our allies."

Dodonna grimaced and said, "Before you insist on that, let me bring you up to speed on what exactly is going on, General Syndulla. Since you were last here around the battle of Scarif, I believe, the Death Star was used to destroy Alderaan. Shortly there after, we destroyed it but the Empire now knows of our presence here. Surely you noticed the equipment being loaded and non-essential personnel being evacuated. We are going to try and be out of here before the Empire arrives. In case of attack, we should have all hands on deck."

There was silence. A lot was hitting them all at once. The tragedy of Alderaan and the great victory at Yavin, not to mention the anxiety of possibly imminent destruction was causing their minds to reel. Kanan took a deep breath and allowed his mind to clear. "We will stay and assist. Even so, General, we need to allow Sabine and, if the Mandalorian's permit it, Ezra to go. We cannot lose them as allies."

Dodonnna considered and then nodded. "Very well. General Syndulla, I could use your assistance coordinating the evacuation."

They went over to a set of consoles. Sabine turned to Tristan. "We need him along;" she said firmly. "He will be a reminder that the Mandalorians have friends who will remember them and whom they need to remember. He will not interfere and he will not participate. He will only observe."

Tristan looked skeptically at Ezra. Striding up to the tall Mandalorian warrior, Ezra pulled both his blaster and his lightsaber, handing them to Tristan. After a moment of studying them both, the warrior shook his head. "You may keep them for the moment, Ezra. When we reach the rendezvous point, you can give them to Sabine. Let's go. I have a Kom'rk Fighter waiting for us."

They began to leave but the other Specters gathered around. Hera embraced each of them and wished them luck, as did Zeb. "May the force be with you both;" said Kanan gravely.

Chopper whistled and beeped. "Thank you;" said Sabine to them all.

Without looking back, she and Ezra turned and followed Tristan.

Hera stood next to Kanan and watched as the fighter took off. "They'll be alright;" she said.

Kanan smiled and kissed her between her green lekku. "Of course they will, love. We both taught them everything we could."

For another few moments, they watched until the Mandalorian fighter disappeared. Finally, Kanan pulled her away. "Come on. We have work to do. The Empire could be here at any moment."

* * *

To their surprise, the flight to the Mandalorian rendezvous point wasn't far from Yavin. In fact, it was only just inside of the inner rim on an old Providence-Class Dreadnought, not far from the planet of Onderon and its moon of Dxun. When they landed, there were other shuttles and ships of different kinds, all with different colors and insignia emblazoned on their hauls. "Wow..." murmured Sabine, "there must be over twelve clans here just now."

"Yes there are;" said Tristan, his voice tense. "There are twenty to be exact. Many who swore fidelity to the Empire even came, heeding the call. Clan Saxon is even here. When we are done, we will answer only to the new Mandalore."

"But what of the darksaber?"

Tristan shook his head. "I don't know."

As they traveled through the ship, they saw warriors in armor of various colors everywhere. They tended to stick to their own but many seemed to know one another and to even be friendly. Very evident were those who wore stark-white armor - the armor of those aligned with the Empire. They were almost completely left alone. In a large room, most likely a briefing room of some kind, why an old droid ship would need one, Sabine couldn't say, all of the Clan Leaders and their closest aides were seated - the chieftains taking up the first rows. Her mother Ursa Wren sat down there next to numerous others. Silently, Sabine, Ezra and Tristan found a seat. A tall man wearing Imperial Supercommando armor was announcing, "It is time for us to decide how Mandalore with continue in the galaxy. Will we be the barbaric outsiders we were before the fall of the Republic? Will we become pacifists as the weak 'True Mandalorians' claim to be, or will we adapt to reality and join with the Empire?"

Three others, also in Imperial Supercommando armor, nodded and shouted in agreement. Ursa Wren and another, a grizzled Mandalorian, leaped to their feet. "I will serve the Mandalore and the Mandalore alone. Whoever gains the darksaber will rule House Vizsla but whoever wears the helmet of Mandalore will become Mandalore. Only they can call upon the clans to make such changes;" stormed Ursa, her fists clenched.

"On the moon of Dxun, the helmet of Mandalore is hidden. Along with it is the darksaber of Vizsla;" said the grizzled Mandalorian.

"What?" snapped Ursa.

"I had one of my scouts fly it there."

"You traitorous son of a-" Ursa stammered, one hand resting on a blaster. "You had not right to so, Gaverous Ordo!"

"I certainly did;" Gaverous replied calmly. "I found it and claimed it. Now, Mandalore will be guaranteed that two clans will be loyal to them - Ordo and Vizsla."

Another warrior stood, a woman with short, red hair. "Clan Cadera will, of course, follow Mandalore!"

"As will Clan Spar!"

"And Eldar!"

"And Kryze!"

"And Rook!"

Many of the others stood and declared the same. All but three clans swore to stand with whomever the Mandalore was. They were the clans of Saxon, Awaud and Beroya. All of them were Imperial supercommandos. Their leaders stood. "We will not be a part of this;" said their spokesman. "The old ways are dead and should remain so. As one final courtesy, we will not inform the Empire that you are here for seventy-two hours. You have until then to leave or else, we will return with a fleet of Star Destroyers."

As they departed, Ezra whispered, "Can we trust them?"

"Yes;" said Tristan. "They will keep there word but we must move fast."

Ursa lifted her hands and said, "So then, this will be done in the ways of old. Any among the people of Mandalore can attempt to claim the mask and the darksaber. Let us gather all who came with us and find any who would brave the perils of Dxun and test themselves against one another."

As they all stood, Ursa looked up and saw Sabine. Ursa Wren was a severe woman, one who did not smile often. This time, a tiny smile managed to raise the corners of her mouth. "Let's go;" said Tristan. "We need to get to the main hanger. They'll make the official announcement there."

"I will be our champion;" said Sabine evenly.

Ezra knew that tone. It would take no argument from anyone. Tristan, however, did not seem in the mood to argue. "So you shall. Hurry up."

Over a hundred Mandalorians were clustered in their clans as the seventeen clan chieftains stood atop a landed ship. "Warriors, the time has come. At long last, Mandalore will rise from the past and lead us once more;" declared Fenn Rau of Clan Rau. "No more will the Mandalorian clans be scattered, serving different masters. But to do so, we need champions to brave the terrors of Dxun and find the mask of Mandalore. It is hidden deep within the old fortresses of Mandalore the Ultimate - a place that has few nearby suitable landing points. It is up to each champion to decide how they will proceed. Now stand, champions of Mandalore and go to your ship."

Ezra grabbed Sabine's arm and said, "Sabine, be careful. I know you can do this but, by the force, be careful down there."

Sabine smirked and said, "I'm hurt that you think a few mangy animals will stop me."

As her smirk disappeared beneath her helmet, she jumped into one of the fighters and Ezra stepped back as she took off and headed to the planet below. He knew how skilled she was and how resourceful she was but, blast it, he was already worried about her and she wasn't even landed on the planet yet.

"She'll be alright;" said Tristan from behind him.

Ezra turned and saw him and Ursa watching as Sabine disappeared, lost against the glow of the moon. "She earned the right to hold the darksaber once. She'll do it again."

"Ah, Bridger;" Fenn Rau came over and clapped him on the back. "Always good to see you again. Representing the Alliance I take it."

"That's right;" said Ezra distractedly. "Hoping to be a good reminder that the Alliance is a better choice than either the Empire or just staying out of it."

Rau looked at Ursa, sharing a meaningful glance. Wren stepped up beside him and said, "You are very fond of my daughter."

It wasn't a question in the form of a statement. It was an observation, plain and simple. "I am;" he said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "We've fought side by side for several years now."

"Hmmm;" was her only reply. After a long silence, she turned to face him and said, "Be very careful, Bridger."

Without another word, she turned and walked away.

* * *

 **Dxun - the Moon of Onderon**

Sabine's twin blaster pistols were held at the ready. Before her feet had even touched the ground, one of the locals, a Boma, had already come charging out of the woods. A blaster bolt to the eye ended the conflict before it began, but she could hear other beasts in the woods around. The creatures of Dxun were legendary among the Mandalorian Clans.

She had landed less than a kilometer from the ruined fortress. The jungle had grown thickly around it and she was forced to use a Beskad, a saber made of Mandalorian iron, to hack her way through. There had been one in her fighter and she knew that it would likely come in handy both in the jungle and when she ran into her competitors. Suddenly, a blaster bolt slammed into the tree next to her head and she ducked and rolled instinctively. Seeing the burning tree, and a ridge in the distance, barely visible through the jungle, she knew that her opponent was well out of her engagement range. The best thing she could do was carry on and vacate the area quickly.

Keeping low and cursing herself for painting her armor so brightly, she got low and hustled away, still making for the fortress. When she came to a long, narrow gorge, Sabine grinned. From her pack, she pulled proximity bombs and tucked them into gouges in the rock so that anyone who got too close would be hit in the face, full force, by a concussion grenade. Wearing Mandalorian armor, it probably would kill them but it would be terribly disorienting.

As she made it to the end of the gorge, the jungle suddenly cleared and the fortress ruins were before her. The fortress had been cut from living stone rather than dura or permecrete. Chunks and sheets of durasteel lay rusting on the ground. The main building, beyond looked dark and imposing as she hurried towards it, her blasters raised and ready. Suddenly, two warriors attacked her from the sides. Reflexively, she used the repulser on one of her gauntlets to send one of them sprawling before catching the slash from the other's Beskad on the armor plated part of her gauntlet and kicking him hard in the stomach. It gave her just enough time to draw her own weapon and catch her other opponent. A quick examination showed that the warriors were both from Clan Spar. Spar was a Mandalorian clan that favored the use of close combat weaponry far more than blaster weapons. Their armor was dark gray, almost black, with orange-yellow markings on them.

Sabine remembered what Kanan had taught her and fell into it. One of them was using a double-bladed weapon of some kind. Using the ripcord on one of her gauntlets, she wrapped up one arm and then stunned him or her with her blaster before sweeping the feet from beneath her other opponent and stunning them too.

Knowing that the sound of combat would alert other competitors, Sabine hurried into the ruins. The darksaber and the helmet of Mandalore were hidden somewhere in the ruins. She silently cursed Clan Ordo and their chieftain's eccentric method of determining the new Mandalore.

Suddenly, a large man pelted out of the shadows armed with a pole arm of some kind. One of its ends emitted what looked to be an energy beam while the other sparked with electricity. He was fast and strong but luckily, Sabine was measurably faster and avoided his attacks. This one was smarter than the other two had been. For one thing, he wasn't overconfident. For another, he seemed to know and respect Sabine's reputation.

It was a vicious fight. He tried to use his size and physical strength to overpower her but Sabine was much more agile. What's more, she was combat hardened and had much more combat experience than her opponent. With a few, neat, fluid movements, she was behind her opponent and kicked a spot on his jetpack, sending him sailing upwards and smacking hard into the ceiling. His helmet and armor would save him from any real damage but he would be out of the fight at least for a moment.

As Sabine crept further into the maze, she was surprised at the absolute silence. It was helpful in that if anyone attempted to sneak up on her, they wouldn't be able to but at the same time, it was eerie. Thousands of years ago, Mandalorians had fought and died on this planet against the Old Republic and also against the Sith. While she didn't believe in ghosts, the knowledge added a level of spookiness to it all.

Suddenly, she stopped and backed into an alcove. There were voices ahead - several of them. Quickly as could be, she crept forward and came to an archway into a medium sized chamber. Inside were six warriors of various clans, standing in a circle. "Listen carefully;" said one of them. "Just because we are competing for the title doesn't mean we can't be intelligent about it. We'll find it and gather back here and fight for it. Last Mando standing is Mandalore."

Sabine shook her head in disgust. Pulling a concussion grenade from her belt pack, she activated it, cooked it for a few moments and then lobbed it right into the center of them. None of them even had the chance to scream. A Mandalorian blast helmet had the ability to dampen concussion blasts like that, at least preventing damage to the head. Even so, it was very disorienting and Sabine went through and stunned each of them.

Once they were all out of play, she hurried on, knowing that the noise could potentially bring others down on the area. Sabine ran down another corridor, found herself at a dead end. Backtracking, she took the only other direction that didn't lead her back to where the group of warriors she had just incapacitated were and found herself face to face with what she sought. Coming from the other direction, directly across from her, was a tall man several years her senior in durasteel-gray and black armor. "Darious Ordo;" said Sabine with a polite inclination of her head.

"Sabine Wren;" replied the man with the same motion of respect.

She looked around, checking for any sign of ambush, though she knew it wasn't really Ordo's style. "Am I to take it that we're the last ones standing?" she asked.

Ordo shrugged as he began to circle. "Probably. You've certainly earned my respect for a second time, Sabine. I have to say, I've come to greatly admire you, even before I knew you personally or witnessed you in action first hand."

"Your reputation precedes you as well, Darious;" she said. "It's an honor to get to fight you for the title of Mandalore."

She holstered her blaster pistols and pulled her beskad. The older warrior followed her example and said, "The honor it mine - but let us decide this in the ways of the battle circle."

Sabine hesitated but nodded. "Very well; you decide the rules of the match, Ordo."

"No weapons;" he said, "hand to hand combat only."

Sabine knew that it placed her at a disadvantage. He was much larger than her but she hoped that the tricks she had learned at the Imperial Academy would see her through. She replaced her beskad and dropped her weapons belt to the ground. They removed their helmets and then began to circle. Trying to end the fight quickly, Ordo charge, leading with a series of skillful blows and kicks. Sabine, being quicker and more agile, managed to avoid each of them, redirection and evading rather than trying to block the man's greater strength with her own. When he over extended with one of his strikes, Sabine took full advantage, striking at his armpit, elbow and face. Her goal had been to deaden and break the arm and delivery a disorienting blow. She was only partially successful. The blow to the armpit seemed to numb his arm but the blow to his elbow only further deadened his limb. The blow to his face did nothing to disorient him. Darious pressed the attack, only marginally slowed by his numbed arm.

Force to change tactics, Sabine slipped beneath another of his attack combinations and kicked him behind his knee. It had the desired effect and the larger warrior stumbled to one knee with a grunt. Sabine wrapped one wiry arm around his neck and locked in, hoping to render him unconscious by placing pressure on his artery. But Ordo was too experience for that. He stood straight, backed up to a pillar and slammed Sabine into it. The younger warrior saw stars with the impact and quickly decided that her strategy needed to change. As Ordo tried to slam her into the pillar again, she let go and spun to the side. Ironically, it worked to her advantage and Darious slammed hard into the pillar without Sabine to cushion the impact. As he staggered forward in dazed surprise, he met a solid kick to the gut and, when it bent him over, another kick to the back of the head which slammed him on his face. When he tried to rise, Sabine stepped on the back of his shoulders and leaned down. "Yield, Ordo."

He tried to rise and she stamped down hard on his kidneys, rendering him virtually immobile. "Yield."

Knowing that he was beat, the older warrior used his hands to slap the ground three times, a sign of yeidling. Sabine went to the helmet and the dark saber and took them. The helmet, which was a size too large for her head, was an ancient thing that had obviously been recently retrofitted with modern technology. When she placed it on her head, she was surprised when the inside padding formed to her face to fit snugly. Then, lifting the dark saber, she ignited it. Darious, who had managed to stagger to his feet, activated his commlink and said, "Send a pick up for the survivors. Mandalore the Deliverer has risen."

* * *

Every Mandalorian who had come to the meeting stood in the hanger bay as Sabine stood as tall as she could, still proudly wearing the steel gray mask that didn't at all match her armor, and holding the ignited dark saber aloft. The warriors around cheered, all gathered to their clans and Ezra, standing near Fenn Rau and his Mandalorians, beamed at her with pride. After many long minutes, Sabine lifted her hands and the warriors fell silent. "For years, the title of Mandalore has been considered antiquated, used only by clan leaders or mad warlords with delusions of grandeur, not leaders of all the peoples and clans of Mandalore. But now, Mandalore has returned and will deliver us from the iron grip of the Empire so that one day, we may be a free system again, able to fight or ally with whomever we choose."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sabine saw Ezra frown and knew that she would have some explaining to do later. "But, my brothers and sisters, my clan chieftains, we cannot hope to defeat the Empire alone and return to the ways of true Mandalorians without assistance."

She allowed her words to sink in for almost a minute before declaring, "Before we are finished here, I would speak with the chieftains of our clans. In the mean time, celebrate, my warriors, for Mandalore has returned."

A mighty roar went up as Sabine leaped from the top of the fighter she had been standing upon and headed towards the exit from the hanger. The seventeen clan leaders that were present followed her out of the hanger.

Ezra watched them go uneasily. He was an outsider among them and was a Jedi, what's more. Silently, he slipped into the shadows of one of the landed starfighters.

Sabine had removed the helmet and set it on the table in front of her. The dark saber was clipped conspicuously on her weapons belt, strapped to the back of one of her blaster holsters. "Have a seat;" she said as the filed in.

Each of them removed their helmets and placed them on the table in front of them. Ursa Wren looked highly uneasy but remained silent. Sabine took her seat at the head of the table. "As I said," she began, "we cannot throw off the Empire without allies. Therefore, as Mandalore, I will be bringing a delegation before the Rebel Alliance to offer s tithe of our assistance as a show of our intention to ally with them."

There was a brittle silence when she had finished before Gaverous Ordo stated, "Speaking for Clan Ordo, I believe this to be the best course of action. The Rebel Alliance is gaining support by the people within the Empire and they've already one several major victories. They destroyed the cloning facility on Kamino and they destroyed the Death Star super weapon. It is high time we took an interest in the war at hand."

It was clearly not a very popular opinion. Another of them, Barto Notimo of Clan Notimo, looked around with disgust. "Are we not warriors? Why should we fear war?"

"Because;" said Ursa Wren in her grave, calm voice, "the Empire has super weapons such as the Death Star. Have you not heard of Darth Vader's new command ship? It is larger than any the galaxy has ever seen before. Never in our history has there been a ship like it. There are rumors throughout the galaxy of other weapons as well, every bit as dangerous as the Death Star. Would you risk inviting them home to the Mandalore System?"

A tall, bulky women in gray and gold armor slapped her gloved hand on the table. "The Mandalore System is already under threat of enslavement. Our worlds and moons are going to be strip-mined if we don't stand up. I, for one, will die before I let that happen."

Others began to murmur in agreement. Sabine's confidence was beginning to grow. "I am not asking all of you to work directly with the Alliance. Some of you will be starting your own resistance groups in our home systems and sector. Others, I want to do nothing but keep a watch on the clans that are serving the Empire. I ask you all, once and for all, you will follow Mandalore?"

They all stood, some more hesitantly than others, and gave their affirmation. "Who will be doing what then?" asked Ursa Wren.

"Clans Wren, Cadera, Notimo and Rook will be establishing resistance bases and lines of supply in our systems and sectors since you all seem the most hesitant to join with the rebellion. Clans Rau, Ordo, Kryze, Spar and Eldar will be following myself and Ezra Bridger back to the Alliance. The rest of you will be extensions of the Alliance, answering directly to me. I will be your representative to Rebel Alliance High Command."

She looked around, gauging their mostly stony expressions. "Any concerns or issues, speak now. If not, go and fulfill your part."

All began to file out until Ursa remained alone with her daughter. "Once again, you have made me very proud, Sabine;" said Ursa, "but I must wonder at the wisdom of your choices. Are you thinking in the best interest of your rebellion and or your people?"

"I firmly believe that I am working in the best interest of both, Mother;" said Sabine, picking up her helmet and tucking under her arm. "As long as the Empire rules, those who would fight it cannot be divided, all fighting their own little wars."

Ursa didn't look convinced until Sabine sighed and asked, "What would you have me do, Mother?"

"You are Mandalore, Sabine. You must make the decisions."

"True;" said Sabine, "and I have. But only a fool would make such decisions without asking those with more experience."

Ursa gave a small, tight smile. "Indeed. I suppose that your decisions are shrewd and tactically sound. However, I do not trust the Rebel Alliance. When they succeed, what assurances do we have that they will let us be? Will they leave us independent or force us to join them?"

Sabine frowned. "I honestly do not know but I promise in the name of our people that I will raise the issue when that time is near, mother. In the mean time, I wish to send a message to those of our people who have thrown their lot in with the Empire."

* * *

Wherever they were, the leaders of the Mandalorian Clans that served the Empire as super commandos received holo-messages from the new Mandalore. The message was the same for all three of them. "Chieftains of Clan's Saxon, Sherruk and Kray - hear the words of Mandalore the Deliverer: I call you to return to Mandalore and fight for our people as the warriors of old did. Your people need you and the Empire is enslaving and usurping them. If you refuse, you will become exiles and outcasts among the Mando'ade and if they see you, they will hunt you down, strip you of your armor and your weapons and they will kill you. These are the words of Mandalore."


	9. Chapter 8: Assault on Coruscant

**Aboard the E9 Explorer** ** _Rogue Explorer_ \- ****Orbit over Yavin IV**

Juno eased the hyperspace levers back and they reverted back to real space. Rahm already had the comms ready and his call was quickly received. "This is General Rahm Kota aboard the Alliance Freighter _Rogue Explorer_ , requesting permission to land. We have urgent information for High Command."

There was an exorbitantly long pause before General Jan Dodonna's voice was heard. "It's good to hear from you, Rahm. It's been weeks since you last checked in. Unfortunately, most of High Command has evacuated Base One. We expect the Empire to attack at virtually any moment."

Kota's frown deepened. "General, it's vitally important that I speak to all members of High Command as soon as may be."

There was another pause before Dodonna said, "We'll have a holo-coms station ready for you and we'll get in touch with everyone that we can while you land. What in the blazes?"

"General, we have a dozen ships dropping out of hyperspace behind us!" said Juno.

Seven Interceptor-Class frigates, four Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers and an old Providence-class Dreadnought had dropped out of hyperspace behind the. Before anyone had the chance to react or even decided how to react, an announcement came across all Alliance transmissions. "Alliance forces of Yavin, this is Mandalore Sabine Wren. Requesting permission to join you."

The shocked silence that followed was deafening until Rahm burst into laughter. General Dodonna replied, "Permission granted, Mandalore Wren. Will your friends be joining us down here?"

"Only a few of us;" replied Sabine. "Myself, Commander Bridger and five clan chieftains will be descending in a shuttle."

"Land at your convenience then, Mandalore."

* * *

The set up was rather odd. In a previously empty room, holo-communications terminals had been set up and synchronized so that Generals Kota and Marek could speak to all members of Alliance High Command. With Kota, Marek and Dodonna were the crew members of the _Ghost_ and the Clan Chieftains of the Mandalorian Clans. When everything was present, General Kota began. "We have received guidance from the force. A massive attack is coming. A strike force of dark side warriors will hunt down and destroy the leadership of the Rebel Alliance. This attack will come swiftly and viciously and there is nothing that we can do to stop it - except give them a critical target to attack."

There was a long silence before Garm Bel-Iblis asked, "What could be more critical than Alliance High Command?"

"Jedi;" stated Kota simply. "If we reveal that there are Jedi here and that those Jedi are willing to hit hard targets as Jedi and as a group, the Emperor and Lord Vader will send this strike force after us. We will have the opportunity to lead them away from anyone else."

"How many of these dark warriors are we talking about here?" asked Admiral Ackbar.

"At least twenty. Probably more than that;" said Galen. "They are all clones of me and trained by Darth Vader."

The glowing holograms looked back and forth, some of them seemingly at nothing since the holograms were in different positions wherever they were. Finally, Mon Mothma said, "How would you go about this distraction?"

"I already have a target planned out;" said Galen, surprising everyone including Rahm.

"You do?" asked the old General.

"That's right. On Coruscant, there is a building where all of the Emperor's Inquisitors are trained. We're going to sack it."

That took all of them by surprise. "And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Mon Mothma, her voice trembling slightly.

"We'll use PROXY and a stolen Imperial Lambda shuttle to infiltrate the building via the main hanger and wreak havoc from there;" said Starkiller firmly. "Our faux primary objective will be to download everything from the building's main computer."

There was a long silence before Hera Syndulla said rather bluntly, "This is insane."

"I must agree with General Syndulla;" said Mon Mothma. "It is a terrible risk. What will happen after you draw out Vader's hunters?"

"We'll flee;" said Rahm, "we'll head out into the deep Outer Rim or even into the Unknown Regions if we have to."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Admiral Ackbar.

"We'll escape via the same shuttle we came in on and will rendezvous with the _Ghost_ and _Rogue Explorer_ over Ralltiir and we'll go from there;" said Galen.

Again, the leadership of the Alliance looked around. Before any of them could object, Kanan Jarrus strode into the circle with Galen and Rahm. Though he was clearly as blind as Kota was, it seemed as though Kanan could see Galen with perfect clarity. Turning to face outward, he said, "Senators, Generals, Admirals and councilors - I am afraid I must agree with Generals Kota and Marek. If this force of Dark Jedi is cloned from Starkiller, the best thing for our cause is to get them as far away as possible."

"But then, if you are driven into the Unknown Regions, we will have no more Jedi to assist us;" said Leia Organa, daughter of the late Bail Organa.

Kota gave a small smile. "But you will, Princess. You will. There are several among you who will be great Jedi. They will find their teachers when the time is right."

Leia seemed confused but didn't question his words. Garm Bel-Iblis shifted and said, "I agree. The Alliance would have no chance fighting against Vader's hunters. This must be done."

"We can't make a hasty decision about this;" said Mon Mothma. "If we are wrong-"

"If we're wrong, then we'll be back to hear you say 'I told you so';" said Rahm irritably. "But this is going to happen fast, Mon. We have five powerful and trained force users here and that is going to draw Vader's hunters, and quite possibly Vader himself."

Mon had never liked Kota's brash and even irreverent nature even though, and quite possibly because, she knew he was right. "Very well;" she said rather coolly. "proceed with your plan then - but I think having a task force ready to assist you would be prudent."

Garm nodded. "Agreed; Mandalore, would you be willing to take command of your troops alongside Captain Kallus and his section?"

Sabine Wren, still getting used to her new title, straightened and said, "I will. We'll meet Kallus's ships just outside of the Core Worlds near Ralltiir a short jump away. What kind of ships does he have?"

"A dual-fin Assault Frigate, four Hammerhead Corvettes and a pair of MC30c Missile Frigates, if I'm not mistaken;" said Admiral Ackbar, consulting his datapad.

General Kota nodded. "Good, good; we leave tomorrow. Is there anything else, councilors?"

"Yes;" said Mon Mothma and Garm Bel-Iblis together.

"But it doesn't require the full council. I would prefer, in fact, if only you remained, Rahm;" said Garm.

One by one, the holocoms winked out and those who were physically present filed out. When it was only those three, Rahm seemed to glare at both of his associates. "I take it that you are both finding more and more difficult to work together and agree on things?"

Garm spoke first. "Yes, we are. You're making me nervous, Mon. It may just be my perception but it seems that you are grabbing more and more influence and power to yourself. It's beginning to seem that you are expecting the Alliance, myself included, to simply accept what you have to say without any discourse."

"I explained to Rahm before that the Alliance needs to have a single head to rally behind and I fear that you and he are far to focused on the military aspect of our organization."

Garm's hard face hardened further. "This is a military organization, Mon. How can we be too military minded? What's more, the fact that it is a military organization suggests that perhaps someone who is military minded, as you put it, should be in charge of it. Several times, you have made or backed decisions that were tactically wrong and either ineffective or possibly detrimental."

"And when was that?" asked Mon, her voice becoming colder and colder.

"Before Rahm took it upon himself to do what was necessary to get the Death Star plans, for one. If it wasn't for him, we would all be dead or disbanded;" replied Garm.

His voice was increasing in volume as Mon Mothma's decreased in temperature. Finally, Kota snapped, "Enough! We three and Starkiller are all that remain of the founding members of the Rebel Alliance and this mission that we Jedi are about to undertake could cause me to be out of touch for some time. If you two cannot come to some kind of understanding about this, then you will doom the Rebel Alliance. I don't know whether it's desire for power and influence or just honest differences of opinion that are causing you two to be at each other's throats but it needs to be resolved. This war is far from over and the Empire is unified. If we are not, we lose. Settle this!"

With that, he turned and exited.

* * *

Galen strode towards the group at the base of the stolen Imperial shuttle. He had recognized the Jedi Knight from when he had used the portal of the World Between Worlds. As he approached, Kanan turned his sightless eyes to face him. "We meet again;" said the man. "I feel I must thank you."

Galen shook his proffered hand. "None required, Master Jarrus. I'm just glad it all worked out. My history of what happened after that is a little fuzzy now. What happened after you escaped the fuel depot?"

Kanan shrugged. "A lot has happened. We found the World Between Worlds ourselves and used it to save an old friend before the long lost spirit of a Jedi Master told us we had to leave before we changed too much. That done, we fled to the southern hemisphere of the planet. From there, we waged our fight. We managed to capture Governor Pryce, survived a raid by Noghri commandos-"

"Noghri Commandos? What the hell are Noghri Commandos?" asked Galen, getting more and more confused.

"We'll tell you about it later. Anyhow, we managed to launch the Planetary Headquarters Dome and Deployable Garrison Base back into space, thereby freeing Lothal - at least until Grand Admiral Thrawn returned. He rescued Governor Price and then threatened to shell the planet into the ground if we didn't surrender."

Galen's eyes widened. "What about the rest of the Alliance?"

Kanan sighed. "Up until that point, they had left Lothal as lost. Well before you and I met on the fuel depot dome, they had tried to assist, sending a large group under Hera. Thrawn crushed them. After that, the Alliance left us to our own defense. We had to make do with little to nothing. But then we suddenly received the assistance of a group of militiamen under Rahm Kota over a year before the missions to secure the Death Star plans. Rahm is a, the perfect match against Thrawn. In seven months, we managed to cause enough trouble for the Emperor to order Thrawn and Governor Pryce away. Apparently, we were just too much trouble, which was Kota's whole plan. Supply lines were pirated, ships were sabotaged and any time any sort of relief was attempted, Rahm would make sure that it failed and failed spectacularly."

Galen laughed and shook his head. "That sounds like Kota. The first-" but he suddenly stopped and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Kanan.

"It's me;" said Maris Brood behind him. "It's been some time, Assassin."

Kanan turned so that they were in front of and on either side of him. "You two know each other?"

"Yes;" said Maris. "He killed Master Shaak Ti. He once served Vader."

Kanan nodded slowly. "I was aware that you served the Empire but I had no idea you were one of his Inquisitors."

"I wasn't;" said Galen. "I was his secret Sith Apprentice - or so he told me. In truth it was all a long term, highly intricate farce. He used me to flush out all of the rebellious senators so that he could capture them and then he betrayed me. Didn't Kota tell you this?"

"He told me most, yes. Those who follow the dark side always betray each other."

Galen nodded soberly as he studied Maris. "That's what Shaak Ti told me. She was right. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain and suffering."

Maris lowered her eyes. "I caused it myself as well. I'm glad you're on our side now, General Starkiller."

Galen nodded and proffered his hand. "And I'm glad you are too, Maris."

Just then, a spunky young man jogged up. "Hey. You're General Starkiller right? Master Kota told us some pretty intense stories about you. Is it true you've beaten the Emperor in a fight and Darth Vader several times?"

Galen felt his cheeks coloring and was about to answer before Kota approached. "Load up, kids. Juno will be flying us there and PROXY will get us in. Let's go."

Galen winked at Ezra. "We'll talk later. What's your name?"

"I'm Ezra Bridger."

"Call me Galen, Ezra. It's a pleasure to meet you."

They loaded up and took off. Juno made for open space and jumped to lightspeed as soon as they were out of the planets mass shadow.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

Emperor Palpatine watched with little interest as Mara danced for him in her scant, slinky outfit. Normally, he loved watching the girl dance between her missions but at the moment, he was too perturbed. At the end of the throne room, the doors opened and in strode Lord Vader and the new Grand Inquisitor, a very pale skinned Iridonian Zabrak named Ja'ce Yiaso. "Return to your quarters, my child;" the Emperor told Mara.

She bowed and murmured, "As you wish, My Lord."

The hard thudding of Vader's boots grew louder and when they were almost right behind him, the Emperor turned his throne to face his enforcer. "What news of Starkiller, Lord Vader?"

Vader and his Grand Inquisitor were on one knee as the Dark Lord replied, "There has been no news for over a week, my Lord. It would seem that Starkiller has gone into hiding."

"He will not remain that way, Lord Vader."

"I have every fully trained Inquisitor not involved in training apprentices scouring the galaxy for any intelligence on them, your Excellency;" said the Grand Inquisitor. "High Inquisitor Jerec is coordinating the entire operation."

Palpatine pointed at the Zabrak. " _You_ are the Grand Inquisitor; _you_ should be coordinating these efforts."

Clearly the Yiaso knew better than to contradict. Instead, he bowed his head and stated, "As the Emperor wills it. I will take full command forth-with and reassign Inquisitor Jerec somewhere else."

Palpatine didn't even bother dismissing them, instead turning his chair away. As he heard the heavy boots thudding behind him, he sneered. Lord Vader had his strengths but he often reminded the Emperor that, should another prove to be more worthy, a more powerful and more creative apprentice would be a vast improvement to the black armored cyborg.

* * *

Juno's heart thudded as she blazed into Coruscant's atmosphere. The clearance code had worked as everyone had expected and PROXY had fooled both the traffic controller and the being who had cleared them to land in the Inquisitor's HQ. Now they were flying over the industrial sector of the planet towards one tall building that stood out. As they came to it, a panel in the side of the building slid open and revealed a hidden hanger. "Get ready, Jedi;" she called. "We're landing."

As soon as the shuttle was on the deck, the ramp was lowered and the five Jedi disembarked. Immediately, it was a battle. There were several troopers and crew workers in the hanger who recognized right away that they were not Inquisitors. The alarm rang out moments later and blaster fire began to streak towards them.

Galen and Ezra advanced side by side, swatting aside the incoming fire. When they reached the blast door to the inside, they expected the resistance to quickly become stiff and they weren't disappointed. Three Inquisitors waited for them - one with the strange double bladed weapons and two with single bladed weapons. The fight was short and vicious. Starkiller engaged two of them while Ezra quickly overwhelmed the other. "Where is the main computer? Does anyone know?" asked Ezra.

Galen plugged a datapad into a wall terminal and entered a command. After just a moment, a map of the whole building appeared. "Alright, this is where we are;" he said, pointing at an intersection just off the hanger, "and this is where we're going to get;" and he pointed out an obvious control room in the tower.

"Wow;" murmured Maris. "There's a lot of ground between here and there and we'll be fighting every step of the way."

"That is the point, after all;" said Rahm dryly.

The two blind masters placed their hands on one of their follower's shoulder and they hurried as quickly as possible towards the nearest turbo lift cluster."Blast;" muttered Ezra, "I wouldn't mind having Sabine and a couple dozen of her Mandalorian supercommandos here with us right now."

The others murmured in agreement as they came around a corner and nearly ran smack-into a group of eight Inquisitors. The shock wore off and the fight started. Even outnumbered, the Jedi clearly had an advantage. The masters handled two of the Inquisitors apiece as did Galen while Ezra and Maris engaged the remaining two. Again, it did not prove to be a very strenuous fight. "Their training seems to be slacking;" said Kanan as they continued.

"From what I understand, they are more for interrogation and corrupting of any force sensitives or Jedi they find these days. It would seem that, since Jedi are no longer a common, widespread problem throughout the galaxy, the Inquisitors are no longer trained with a strict combat regimen. Those that I have run into over the years have gradually become less and less skilled in combat;" replied Kota.

When the lifts came into view, the Jedi were not at all surprised to find Inquisitors and the black-armored Death Commandos barring their path. "Here we go;" murmured Starkiller.

* * *

As they headed towards the hanger, Grand Inquisitor Yiaso's comlink chimed. "My lord;" the panicked individual on other end said, "we are getting reports of a task force of Jedi cutting their way through the headquarters."

Yiaso paused for just a moment before asking, "And? How many? Can you identify them?"

Lord Vader quickened his stride and growled, "It's Starkiller and Kota and I wouldn't at all be surprised if Bridger and Jarrus are with them."

When they reached the hanger and headed towards a shuttle, the whole room was lit by a rapid series of explosions. Every ship and speeder was a burning wreck in a matter of moments. "How could they possibly-"

"This wasn't the Jedi;" said Vader, interrupting Yiaso.

His mask seemed to be tilted slightly upward. "This was someone else - a far bigger headache than even my one-time secret apprentice is proving to be."

Quickly, he pulled his own comlink from his belt. "This is Darth Vader - I need a dropship sent to my location for a pick-up immediately."

The Grand Inquisitor glared out through the debris and smoke. "It may very-well be too late."

Vader considered before heading towards the hanger control room. "Clear the room;" he commanded to those inside.

When he was alone, he commed the command room of the _Executor_ , his flagship that was still under construction and the training base for his Dark Stalkers. When Stalker Prime appeared, kneeling on one knee, Lord Vader commanded, "Get aboard the _Rogue Shadow_ , the _Scimitar_ and the squadron of Advanced x1 TIE Fighters in my private Hanger and bring them all to Imperial Center. Your hunt begins right here."

"As you wish, my Lord;" replied Stalker Prime.

Vader cut the connection and commed another individual. "Admiral Pryce, your chance to redeem yourself has finally emerged;" he said.

Admiral Arihnda Pryce, the former governor of Lothol, bowed and said, "I eagerly await the chance, my Lord."

"Come to Imperial Center with your fleet. From here, you will get the chance to pay back the Lothol rebels for the humiliation they dealt you. You will be working with a special force of my personal Dark Stalkers. They are trained for the singular purpose of tracking, fighting and killing Jedi. While you engage the rebel forces, they will insure that the Jedi do not interfere."

The Grand Inquisitor was listening at the entrance to the room. When Lord Vader cut his comms connect, Yiaso stated, "The dropship is here, my Lord."

Wordlessly, they boarded it. There were three squads of elite stormtroopers as well, checking weapons and ready for action.

From the Imperial Palace, it was still a ten minute flight to the old facility in the Industrial Sector. Waiting for them in the hanger, other than wracks of advanced TIE Fighters, was a single Lambda shuttle. Stretching out with the force, Lord Vader sensed a familiar presence inside. The Grand Inquisitor could sense the Dark Lord's satisfaction. "I warned him that I would control him as long as he lived."

Instead of heading into the facility, Vader went towards the shuttles boarding ramp. Just as he was about to board it, an old Z-95 Headhunter manufactured for clonetrooper pilots during the war suddenly swept in and blew the dropship to rubble and blasted the troopers as well. Just as Lord Vader was about to casually grab the fighter and yank it to the dank, the ship's landing skids extended and it dropped to the deck with a clang. Out from the cockpit leaped a hooded and cloaked figure and in their hands were a pair of lightsabers with silvery-white blades. "Ah;" said Lord Vader, pulling his lightsaber and stepping to meet them. "Again."

Grand Inquisitor Yiaso pulled his own weapon form his belt but Lord Vader held up a forestalling hand as the mysterious Jedi approached. "Go and rally your Inquisitors. Send out a general recall to all those in the field as well. Do not allow the other Jedi to escape. Go."

Turning to face the cloaked figure, he said, "I don't know how you escaped my on Malachor but you will not be so fortunate this time."

His opponent didn't respond except to begin to circle him. With sure, brutal motions, the Dark Lord attacked, seeking to beat down and over power the much smaller duelist. "Surely you realize that you cannot defeat me. You never could, my one time padawan;" he said after his adversary had gained some space and they had resumed circling.

"To defeat isn't my plan this time, my old Master;" came the feminine voice beneath the cowl and, with a flurry of silver, she attacked in an acrobatic assault the put the Dark Lord firmly on the defensive.

* * *

Ezra glanced at Kanan as they rode the lift upwards. "She's here;" murmured the younger Jedi.

"I know. I can sense her too."

"Who's here?" asked Galen, casting out with the force and sensing an unfamiliar presence.

"We'll introduce you on the way out;" said Kanan as he pulled his lightsaber. "But we're going to have a major fight as soon as those lift doors open."

"Step back;" said Starkiller.

Force lightning danced from finger tip to finger tip as the others stepped behind him. They all waited as the lift finally came to its level with a musical chime when the lift opened, the young Jedi Knight released such a massive torrent of bright blue force lightning that those who could see had to avert their eyes. Those outside were immediately either incinerated or forced on the defensive, using their lightsabers or abilities it the force to attempted to absorb the attack. When he let up, the Jedi charged into the fight. "What in the blazes was that?" demanded Ezra.

"Force lightning;" said Galen as he engaged several opponents at once.

"Oh _really_?" bit out the younger Jedi. "Couldn't even tell! Why the hell were you using a power like that?"

"It worked, didn't it?" demanded Starkiller, defensive and taken aback at Ezra's hostility.

"Enough!" said Kota as he laid a Zabrak Inquisitor low with a thrust through the heart. "We'll discuss and explain later, Bridger."

Maris was weaving and spinning her way in and around three opponents and cut them down one at a time. Every step of the way was a fight as more and more of the Inquisitor's Death Trooper commando, shadow troopers, shadow guards and Inquisitors themselves continued to converge on the seen. Over the intercom, the a deep voice sounded. "This is Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. All forces rally to the primary Command Center. I repeat, all forces rally to the Primary Command Center."

The five Jedi managed to finish off the defending group of dark siders and catch their breath. "Using the force for destruction of that magnitude is not the Jedi way;" said Kanan to Galen.

He didn't sound judgmental or angry or even reprimanding. In fact, he almost sounded curious and cautious more than anything. Galen shrugged as he clipped his weapons to his belt. "It's all I know, Master. Besides, what difference does it make? We're here to draw out the enemy by fighting our way through this facility. One way or the other, we're going to be killing a lot of Dark Jedi."

"He has a point;" grunted Kota. "We can't win this war or restore the Republic by easing up on the Empire - especially not the Emperor's corp of dark siders."

"Even so, Rahm," said Kanan, "causing that kind of mass death will darken your spirit. Simply because something can be done an easier way doesn't mean you should always do it that way."

Rahm seemed to contemplate that. "I can see your point, I suppose."

Galen nodded slowly and was about to hesitantly and grudgingly concur when something suddenly caught his attention. "Vader's here;" he said. "I can sense him."

"Yes, he is;" said Kanan contemplatively. "Do we need to continue with the false front of our mission? Wouldn't it be more prudent to bail while we can and meet the task force at Ralltiir?"

They all turned to Rahm who stroked his silver goatee for just a moment before saying, "Yes, I agree; back into the lift. We should get back to the hanger."

* * *

Vader thrust out his hand and sent his opponent spinning backwards through the air before she barely managed to land on her feet, roll and bounce back up, ready to continue their fight. Her cloak had been ripped away and there she stood, a tall and wiry female Togruta with orange skin and striking white markings. "Even after you walked away from the Jedi, you managed to become more skilled and become stronger, young one;" said the Sith Lord.

"So have you, Master;" she said. "Now more than ever, I regret walking away. I can't help but wonder - could I have prevented this from happening? could I have prevented you from falling?"

"Falling?" came the mechanical voice. "Are you so certain that I have fallen, Ahsoka? No. I have risen and become more powerful than I ever thought possible."

"And yet here you are, trapped in a suit that barely keeps you alive and the lap dog of the man who betrayed the Republic and destroyed the Jedi."

"No;" said Vader, " _I_ destroyed the Jedi."

"You were simply his weapon, Master;" insisted Ahsoka as she evaded another furious assault. "You were the blade that he wielded against his opponents. If it hadn't been for you, he would have failed."

"Well I know it, little one;" said Vader. "And if it weren't for him, I would still be blinded by the Jedi lies."

"What lies, Anakin? What lies did they tell you? What crimes did they commit against you that they deserved utter destruction?"

"That name no longer has any meaning for me;" he growled. "Anakin Skywalker died in the Jedi temple during the first stage of the Jedi Purge. I killed him as if I had plunged my blade in his heart."

"No;" she said, "I know you, Master. The man who taught me nearly everything I know about the force and the Jedi would never allow himself to be so driven by a dark master that he would forget who he is."

"But I did not forget, Child;" said the Dark Lord. "I killed who I was."

Again, he attacked, seeking to end her with every brutal strike. Just then, a familiar voice cried, "Dark Lord, it's time you faced justice for your crimes against the Jedi Order and the Republic."

They both turned and a tall woman with short brown hair and gray eyes stood there. Ahsoka's mouth dropped open. "Callista Masanna!"

With quick, sure movements, the Jedi attacked Vader. She and Ahsoka droved him back towards the main facility just in time for Starkiller and the others to arrive back at the hanger. Eager, they surrounded the Dark Lord. "It ends here, Vader;" snarled Starkiller, readying himself for the attack. "This time, you die."

"What?" said Ahsoka, shocked at his viciousness. "Wait! Don't kill him! We can capture him."

"We tried that before, girl;" said Rahm grimly. "It didn't work."

Suddenly, Vader laughed. It was something that Starkiller had heard only once and it sent a shiver up and down his spine. "You assume much, Jedi."

With an intensely powerful outward blast, the Dark Lord leaped towards Kota - only to have Starkiller yank him away, throwing him back into the facility. He was about to pursue when he sensed something strange. Something, or perhaps many somethings, were coming. They were strong in the force. They were dark and evil and they sensed unnatural and off, even more so than the Sith Lord did. "We need to go. NOW!" he said. "Something is coming. Something I've never experience before."

"Back to the shuttle;" said Kota.

As they bolted for it, the Grand Inquisitor and the entire remaining force in the facility began to pour from the various entrances to the hanger. Blaster bolts flew thickly through the air, filling it with the smell of ozone. Suddenly, the shuttle's laser cannons swiveled around and targeted the Imperials, firing intense blasts into their midst and forcing them to run for cover while the Jedi ran up the ramp. Before it was even completely shut, the shuttle was in the air and Juno maneuvered it out of the hanger. "Buckle in back there;" she called. "We have police gunships and TIE's coming in and this bucket is sluggish so get ready for some bumps and dings."

They buckled in and Ahsoka grinned at Callista Masana. "I never thought I'd say this but I am so glad to see you, Masana!"

"Thank you, Madam;" said Masana but her voice had become an odd, automated voice.

Suddenly, the droid that appeared to be Masana emerged. He had an oblong head somewhat similar to a protocol droids and durasteel gray plating covered his body. In holsters on his back plates were twin lightsabers. "I apologize for the deception but Captain Eclipse ordered that I assist you and-AH!"

The droid was interrupted by a bang and the shuttle began to shutter. "We may be in trouble;" announced Juno, her voice tense.

For another few tense moments, they all held on tight to their crash webbing. Then, suddenly, Juno whooped. "Thank the force! We have help!"

Over the comms, they could all hear General Hera Syndulla say, "Rebel Shuttle, this is the _Ghost_ , we'll watch your six and the _Phantom II_ will clear a path for you."

Kanan and Ezra both sighed with relief and visibly relaxed. "Thank the force for that;" said the latter and leaned back, even closing his eyes of if to take a nap.

Galen unbuckled and hurried up to the cockpit. "Are you sure everything is alright?" he asked.

Juno shot him a quick grin. "Yes! Just watch that piloting."

An obviously overhauled and modified Sheathipede shuttle blazed across the view, shredding TIE's and gunships. Whoever was flying her was a supremely talented fighter pilot.

As they broke atmosphere, Juno cursed. Aside from an unexpected fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers and their support craft, there were numerous single ships from long-range advanced TIE fighters to solitary Star Destroyers dropping out of hyperspace from all directions. "This may have been a mistake;" commented Galen.

Juno glared at him. "Not helping! Shut up, Starkiller and let me concentrate. Put the coordinates in to the nav computer."

Galen quickly obeyed and then buckled in, gripping the arms of the seat and unconsciously holding his breath. He could sense them even more strongly now. Those Dark Stalkers, the clones of him, were causing a strange resonance in the force and he wondered if they could feel it too.

Time seemed to slow as they three rebel ships wove through turbolaser fire. An interdictor cruiser dropped out of hyperspace and began to power up its gravity well generators. "Status?" asked Juno.

"Eighty percent;" said Galen through dry lips.

Juno gave a tight smile. They had it beat. Moments later, Galen said, "Make the jump."

Before the word 'jump' had even left his mouth, the stars turned to lines.


	10. Chapter 9: Hunters and Pray

**Hyperspace - Aboard the stolen Lambda-class Imperial Shuttle**

Galen and Juno both leaned back in their seats, absolutely exhausted after the close call over Coruscant. Looking over to Juno, Galen smiled and said, "I love you."

Juno chuckled breathlessly and said, "I love you too, Galen. Why don't you go check on our passengers?"

Moving just a little sluggishly, Galen unfastened his restraints and headed back to the cabin. "Everyone alright back here?" he asked.

They all nodded, looking just as exhausted and relieved as he felt. Ahsoka lifted a small hand with one thumb up. "Yup, doing just fine. How about yourself, Starkiller?"

Galen chuckled and slumped onto a bench across from her. "I'm exhausted and I have a splitting headache. Something back there... I'm not sure but it caused a massive disturbance in the force."

She nodded in agreement, her facial expression becoming slightly vacant. "There was something minutely familiar about it and yet, totally unfamiliar."

Galen frowned slightly. "Really? That's odd, because it felt entirely too familiar to me. It almost felt like a weird feedback in the force - like I was sending my senses out and they were returning to me but from another source - or many sources to be exact."

He trailed off and looked at Rahm. "It worked, General;" he murmured. "They're after us. Knowing these shuttles, I'm willing to bet they can work out our destination system."

"Wait a second;" said Ahsoka, "who's they? Who is after us?"

After a long moment, Kota sighed and said, "You aren't going to believe this, Tano, but Vader cloned a small army of Starkiller here. He's using them as his personal Jedi hunters and assassins. We're his first targets. His next ones will be the leadership of the Rebellion. After that, who knows? Anyone brave enough to stand against the Empire will be found dead. That's why we did this - to draw them out and lead them on a wild ghost chase."

Ahsoka seemed to digest that for a long moment before asking, "Where are we headed now?"

"Ralltiir;" said Kanan. "We're meeting up with Sabine and her Mandalorians as well as Captain Kallus and his ships there. From there, we plan on making it a fight all across the galaxy - as far away from the Rebellion and their leadership as possible."

With a sigh, Ahsoka leaned back against her seat. "That is a lot to process. Tell me something - how did all of this happen?"

"That;" said Rahm, "is a very long story. Get comfortable, and I'll fill you in. Galen, head back up to be with Juno. I'd hate for her to fall asleep up there without someone to watch the controls."

Galen hauled himself to his feet again with a groan and headed to the cockpit. He chuckled when he got up there and saw that Juno's head was bobbing with drowsiness. He bent down and kissed her forehead before murmuring, "Why don't you kick back and get some sleep? It's going to be a few hours and you could use it."

Juno smiled and moved to the co-pilots seat. Galen pulled his Jedi robe off and draped it over her. "Thank you, Darling;" murmured Juno as she began to doze off.

Galen settled into a meditative state, remaining aware enough to monitor the controls, yet deeply enough to get a little rest himself.

* * *

 **Orbit over Imperial Center - The _Executor_**

Lord Vader strode into the hanger where his cadre of Dark Jedi waited for him. They all looked very similar - dark armored robes, lightsabers of various different kinds and the yellow eyes of those sunken deep into the dark side of the force. In the fore stood Stalker prime. His hood was thrown back, his lightsabers were clipped to his chest and he knelt. "What is thigh bidding, my master?" he asked.

Within the recesses of his armored and masked helmet, Vader allowed for a rare, tight smile. "You are being transferred to the _Predator_ , Admiral Pryce's flagship. She will lead the task force supporting your efforts. You will seek out the Jedi rebels wherever they go and you will hunt them down. When you find them, you will kill them and bring their lightsabers to me."

"As you wish, my master;" replied Stalker Prime as he stood to his feet.

Turning, he commanded, "Board the ships."

As he watched them depart, a communications officer ran up and bowed. "My lord, the Emperor commands you contact him."

With his black cloak swirling, Lord Vader turned and left the hanger as the _Rogue Shadow_ and the _Scimitar_ lifted gracefully into the air. When he reached his personal comms chamber, he knelt as the connection was made. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"Now that Admiral Pryce and your Dark Stalkers have been dispatched, we can get to more pressing matters. The Rebel Alliance is still on Yavin IV and have been making their attacks from there. It is time that they were flushed out of their comfortable little base. You will take your forces and your new flagship to the Yavin System and you will destroy them."

Vader looked up at the shimmering holographic image. "Our scouts and spies report that they have been fleeing from Yavin. If there are any who remain, they will most likely be a token defense."

"If that is so, then make sure that you utterly annihilate that defense, Lord Vader. After the loss of the Death Star, I want the Empire to know how we deal with rebels and traitors."

The Dark Lord bowed his head. "As you wish, Master. I will gather my forces and go there now."

There was a long pause before the Emperor said, "Your thoughts are disturbed, Lord Vader. Is there something that is troubling you, my old friend?"

"Starkiller, my Lord;" replied Vader after a long moment. "He has many powerful allies. In addition to General Rahm Kota, he has also fallen in with Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger. Most troubling of all, I fear that the padawan of Anakin Skywalker has joined with the Rebellion again."

Another long pause followed before the Emperor said rather contemplatively, "It is a strange thing. I would have sworn that you had destroyed her at the Malachor temple. But then, that great disturbance in the force..." and he trailed off.

Finally, he said, "I will meditate on this, Lord Vader. In the mean time, you have your missions. Now go and exact justice and vengeance upon the Rebellion."

"As you wish, my master;" replied Lord Vader with another inclination of his head.

As the hologram faded, Vader stood to his feet. It took an exercise of will to push down his misgivings about Starkiller and the Jedi and to bring his focus to the task at hand, attacking and destroying the rebel base on Yavin IV. He had been looking forward to this opportunity for some time now.

* * *

 **Orbit Over Ralltiir - the Providence-Class Dreadnaught _Taung Legacy_**

Sabine Wren stood at the top of the observation tower of her new flagship. Originally, it belonged to Clan Ordo but Chieftain Gaverous Ordo had requested that she take it as her command ship. Across the distance of empty space, a collection or Alliance ships drifted in formation, waiting as she was for the Jedi to return.

Though on the outside, Sabine managed to exude a calm, confident and apathetic exterior, her internal anxiety was high. She was very worried about Ezra and Kanan and had to keep from pacing by sheer force of will. Behind her, the observation deck's door opened and in stepped Gaverous. Without uttering a word, he strode up beside her and gazed off into the distance. When he spoke, Sabine nearly jumped in start. "When are we to expect the Jedi to return, Mandalore?"

"I'm not sure, Gaverous;" she admitted. "But it can't be too much longer. If they did quickly move into the Inquisitor Headquarters and get what they needed, then they should be back at any time."

"Of course, Mandalore;" he replied.

It wasn't a very comforting statement. The older warrior was clearly reserved around her. "Is there something that you need from me, Gaverous?"

"No, Mandalore;" he said. "I simply wished to ensure that you are well - and to know if you have a contingency plan."

Contingency plan? For what? In case Ezra and Kanan and the others didn't return? Wincing at her laps in judgement and forethought, she confessed rather abashedly. "I'm afraid that a contingency plan hasn't come to me yet. If they don't arrive within another six hours, it will not be safe to stay here with so many rebel warships. I would suggest that we all retreat away from the Core and then contact High Command."

Gaverous smiled and followed as she turned to head towards the communications station. "Hail the Alliance Command ship;" she ordered the warrior who manned the station.

"As you wish, Mandalore."

After a moment, a three-quarters sized holographic representation of Captain Alexsandr Kallus appeared. He smiled and inclined his head. "Greetings, Mandalore Wren. It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has, Captain;" said Sabine as she removed her helmet. "We've been waiting awhile and my people are growing anxious. I recommend that if they don't show up in another six hours, we each retreat to separate locations and contact command."

Kallus frowned. "Indeed? You're willing to leave at the risk of the Jedi returning after we are gone? May I ask why, Sabine?"

She sighed, her own emotions beginning to cause her stomach to flutter. "We have a rather large number of ships just sitting here. I fear what would happen if the System or Sector fleet were to drop by. It would be a disaster."

Kallus nodded as he stroked the increasingly untidy beard he was growing. "I suppose you are correct, Mandalore. Six hours it is. We can trade coordinates for our pre-planned locations and in six hours, we'll go from there."

"Very good, Captain;" said Sabine. "Mandalore out."

The communication was terminated. "I'll get the clan chieftains together and relay the information;" said Gaverous. "What is our fall back location going to be?"

Sabine activated a star map and gazed at her options. "Any recommendations?"

"Hijarna System; there's little to no Imperial traffic there. Mostly, it's a place where smugglers and the like hide out or meet. We won't be detected there."

Sabine nodded. "Sounds good. Hijarna it is. Go ahead and inform the others. We'll-" she was interrupted by her comlink.

Frowning, she took it and said, "This is Mandalore."

"Mandalore, we have an Imperial Lambda-class shuttle that just dropped out of hyperspace. I think your friends are back;" said the sensor officer.

Sabine couldn't help but sigh with relief and grin broadly. " _Our_ friends; and I think you're right. Comms officer, hail them and tell them I will personally meet them in the hanger with the Clan Chieftains."

Without even waiting to hear the acknowledgement, Sabine and Gaverous hurried from the observation tower.

* * *

Galen roused Juno gently. "We made it, Love. They'll be hailing shortly I'm sure."

"You dropped out of hyperspace without waking me?" she tried to ask accusingly but a massive yawn interrupted her.

Galen chuckled. "I can pull a hyperspace lever, Juno. Ah. They're hailing us."

They switched seats and Juno accepted the call. "This is the Mandalorian flagship _Taung Legacy_ , unidentified shuttle. Please respond."

"This is the... unidentified shuttle;" Juno answered rather awkwardly. "returning from our mission to Imperial Center, seeking permission to land aboard."

There was a pause before the comms officer said, "What is the recognition code, unidentified shuttle?"

"Talos, Haroon, ten dash eleven thirty-eight;" replied Juno.

It was only moments before the reply came. "You are cleared to land, unidentified shuttle. Mandalore and the clan chieftains will greet you in the hanger. Try not to bump into any of our fighters, please."

Galen stifled a laugh at the indignant look on Juno's face as she replied rather huffily. "You have nothing to worry about there, _Taung Legacy_. Unidentified shuttle out."

After the connection was cut, she muttered irritably, "'Try not to bump into any of our fighters, please' the nerve of them. Who do they think is flying this thing, some rank amateur from a tenth rate Outer Rim rock? Honestly, when I find out who that warrior is, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

Galen was unable to stifle his laughter after that, despite his lover's darkened mood. Of course, that earned him a dark look and a growl. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, Juno;" he said, standing and leaning over to kiss her. "I just love how fiery and worked up you get."

"It's not funny. What if you were training or something and some random stranger said, 'oh Starkiller, try not to zap the wrong person?'"

That caused him to laugh so loudly that Ezra stuck his head in and asked, "Everything alright?"

"Absolutely," said Galen. "We're heading in for a landing aboard Mandalore's ship. Is everyone awake back there?"

Ezra peeked over his shoulder and then nodded. "Yup. We're all set to go."

They passed through the atmospheric containment shield of the hanger Juno expertly found the smallest possible landing slot and easily set the shuttle into it between two Mandalorian fighters, leaving less than a meter between either of them. Galen resisted the urge to laugh at Juno's satisfied smirk, electing instead to say, "A masterful landing, Juno. That will show them."

"You're just trying to make up for laughing at me;" she accused, but she was also obviously pleased with his compliment. "Get out there while I finish shutting the ship down and securing it. I'll join you shortly."

The ramp was already lowering and Ezra was clearly eager to disembark. Galen chuckled. "Easy, kid. You'll see your girlfriend soon enough."

Kanan frowned. "Girlfriend?"

With perhaps a little more heat than he had intended, Ezra said, "She isn't my girlfriend!"

When they all offered him amused looks, he blushed and tried to ignore them. Kanan chuckled and said, "I think you may protest a little too much, Ezra."

Rather than answering, Ezra headed down the ramp. As the others followed, the _Ghost_ landed in the hanger as well, the _Phantom II_ firmly in its docking port.

Sabine and five warriors in colorful Mandalorian armor approached to meet them. Unable to help himself, Ezra grinned and said, "Hello, Mandalore; hey, you painted your armor to match your helmet! Wouldn't it have been less work to paint the helmet?"

Sabine pulled off the helmet of Mandalore and said, "One does not paint the helmet of Mandalore, Ezra. I'm so glad you made it back okay."

They hugged and Ezra chuckled. "It was no big deal. Those Inquisitors aren't that tough."

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Right;" she muttered as she separated and went to hug Kanan.

When she noticed Ahsoka, she said, "Fulcrum! Where did you come from?"

Ahsoka smiled and hugged her. "Dark places, Mandalore; once the crew of the Ghost joins us, we should get Kallus and his officers on the comms and discuss our next move."

"Agreed;" said Rahm. "We don't have a lot of time, Mandalore. I'm guessing the Vader's stalkers will be behind us."

"Isn't that the whole point though, General?" asked Galen. "We want them to follow us."

"Of course we do;" chuckled Kota. "But we also need to be ready when they do."

They all headed to the main communications section of the ship. The captains of each ship and Kallus all attended via hologram. "Our mission was a success;" announced Kanan. "The Dark Jedi hunters Vader sent after us or more than likely on the way. If they come alone, there is a chance we can end this right here and now. Unfortunately, I highly doubt that Vader is so foolish as to send his hunting hounds out without handlers or at least Imperial Navy backup. When they get here, we'll assess the situation and go from there. Do you have an emergency rendezvous point?"

"Yes, the Hijarna System;" said Sabine.

Captain Kallus chuckled. "Great minds think alike. That's the system we had picked as well."

"Then that's going to be our rendezvous point if the need arise. When the Empire arrives, we'll assess the situation and act accordingly. There are questions to be answered, however. Who is in charge of this strike force?" asked Satine as she looked around.

It was a valid question. There were three Generals and herself here to choose between. Starkiller pointed at Rahm Kota. "Rahm as more experience in war than any of us, especially against the Empire. I would recommend we appoint him to be the Senior General of our force here."

Hera nodded her head in agreement. "I agree. Mandalore?"

Sabine looked to her Clan Chieftains. They seemed reluctant but willing to follow his advice. Kota had a reputation among them since during the Clone Wars, he had recruited a few of them for his militia. In fact, it's how he had been gifted the armor he war over his combat fatigues. "Very well;" said Kota. "I suggest we place Hera in charge of our starfighter forces and I'll have Galen be my executive officer of our Alliance Forces. Mandalore, you will be my XO when it comes to the Mandalorians. Any questions?"

None were forthcoming. Turning in the general direction of Kallus's hologram, Rahm said, "Fall into formation with the Mandalorian ships. I want all pilots to their fighters as well. I don't suppose we can get some rebel ships brought aboard for Hera, Juno and anyone else who may want one."

"I don't have any of the flashy new X-wing fighters;" said Kallus, "but I do have Z-95's, Y-wings, R-22 Spearheads and a few H-60 Tempest Fighter/Bombers. What would you prefer over there, General Syndulla?"

Hera turned to Sabine. "Are their any of these spare fighters?"

"A few, yes. We'll keep them open for your use;" answered Sabine.

"Good;" said Rahm. "Get everyone to their battle stations as well. When the Empire comes, I have a feeling it's going to be a large force."

Immediately, the rebel and Mandalorian ships were a buzz of activity. Weapons emplacements were powered up and pilots waited next to their fighters. The Alliance Assault frigate, Hammerhead Corvettes and Torpedo frigates came on line with the Heavy cruisers, light frigates and Dreadnaught of the Mandalorians. It took less than an hour for them to all be set up in position.

Starkiller gazed out the viewport of the observation deck in the direction he assumed the Imperials would be coming from. The sense he got from the clones made him uncomfortable and he even worried that they'd make it difficult to focus during battle. It felt like trying to thing through a fog of some kind. Behind him, the door hissed open and Kota called from the doorway. "Come with me, boy. There's something I want to show you that may be of some help."

With a chuckle at the gruff old man's mannerisms, Galen turned and followed him. In the lift, Kota asked in one of his uncommonly gentle tones. "How are you feeling, my boy?"

"I'm doing alright. Those clones give me the creeps though. Somehow, their force presents causes some kind of strange fogging or scrambling or something of my mind. I'm not quite sure how to handle it."

"Yes;" said Kota reflectively. "The Jedi generals and commanders of the Clone Wars reported that being near so many force signatures that were so similar took a lot of getting used to. I can only imagine what it must be like to be in the vicinity of a clone of yourself. Hopefully, the items I have should be able to help with that - I hope at any rate."

That peeked Galen's interest. "Really? What would that be."

Kota winked one sightless eye. "It's aboard the _Explorer_. I managed to grab it before the last time we left Yavin. It will hopefully be able to help."

When they reached the hanger, they saw Juno and Hera, dressed in their Alliance fighter pilot outfits. They waved as the Jedi walked by. Sitting at the base of the Ghost, Ezra and Sabine talked quietly. The young man was clearly hanging on every word that she spoke, most likely not even aware of what she was saying. "Those two are going to have a lot of trouble in the future;" murmured Rahm.

Galen frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't have eyes to deceive me. I can sense and hear and feel far more clearly and what I sense and hear and feel just screams trouble."

Galen didn't push the issue as they made it to the _Rogue Explorer_. It was quiet inside. "Wait in the lounge, boy;" said Kota. "I'll go grab it."

Galen waited until the general returned, using the force to levitate a large footlocker of some kind. "Crack her open, will you?" he said.

The young Jedi Knight knelt down and hit the release switches for the latches and opened the crate with a hiss. Inside was what appeared to be a glimmering white suit of armor of some kind. "Woah;" said Galen. "What is it?"

"It's experimental Jedi armor, boy. The progenitor for it was the armor that Jedi Knights war during the Second Great Sith War against Lord Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness. The temple's workshops were working on it for better protection during the war and so that it would help negate the effect of the mild interference the clones' force signatures caused. I never learned how it worked. I managed to raid it on one of the Emperor's personal loot shipments from Coruscant to whatever hole he was going to stick it in. Why don't you go ahead and try it on?"

Galen nodded and pulled the armor out a piece at a time. It looked as though it was made to cover the wearer from head to toe, either to hide their identity or simply for better physical protection. A white body glove went underneath and over it, a long, single piece garment went over the head and hung down to the ankles. The armored plating, made of high-durability plasteel, seemed to be loosely fitting and awkward. Armored gloves and gauntlets and knee high armored boots were also pieces of the armor. On each gauntlet was a series of switches of some kind. "What do the switches do, General?" asked Galen as he yanked one on.

"One on your right arm tightens the plates so that they are snug against your body while the second loosens them for when you take the suit off. The third seals the suit, making it capable of short-term vacuum use. On your left arm, the first can turn on a heads up display, though I don't know what it does. The second is the activator for a comlink that's built into the helmet. Lastly, the third activates a distress signal."

Galen liked it so far. He stamped on the boots and grabbed the helmet. "Why wasn't this ever mass produced for the old Jedi Order?"

"It was expensive, I imagine. Plus, Order 66 could have been executed before they had the chance to test it out. Now, you'll get the chance to. I imagine there's a white Jedi robe in there too, if you want to wear it."

Galen had fixed the helmet and tightened down the armor plating to fit snugly and comfortably. He sealed the helmet and was surprised to watch the transparasteel face mask tint darken and lighten so that his eyes were always comfortable no matter what the light situation was. When he activated the heads-up display, he was surprised to see that it had a motion detector in the upper right hand corner and a gauge that seemed to indicate the armor's integrity. It also seemed to have other functions but they would probably have to be programmed specifically to his body and such. "Wow, General;" he said, "this is great!"

"We'll see if it's any help when the Imperials arrive;" said Kota.

As they disembarked, Galen took the helmet off and tucked it under his arm. After throwing the cloak on over the armor, he headed out into the hanger. The Mandalorians gave him upraising looks and when Juno saw him, she walked over. "My, my;" she said with a smile. "Now you really are a Jedi Knight in shining armor. Where did you dig that up, Rahm?"

"I found it and a few other things aboard an Imperial freighter leaving Coruscant and heading to parts unknown. The other things weren't much use other than as momentous but the armor, I held onto, figuring it would come in handy at some point. Turns out I was right."

In a rare moment of quiet vulnerability, Sabine was venting and pouring out her anxieties in a quiet tone. Ezra listened intently, digesting every word with care and knowing that, in truth, she didn't want anything fixed. She just wanted him to hear and listen to her. "I already know what they all think;" she sighed. "I know that so many of them question where my loyalties lie - to my people or to the Rebellion. The worst part is, they aren't completely wrong. I do have divided loyalties between them. I'm just so afraid that something is going to happen in the future that forces me to choose between Mandalore and the Rebel Alliance. What am I supposed to do then?"

Ezra nodded slowly as he gazed at her. Sabine's bright green eyes met his, questioningly. Realizing that this time, she actually wanted an answer, Ezra shrugged and said, "I don't have all the answers for you, Sabine. I'm not the leader of an entire race of beings. I'm only a Jedi apprentice. All I can say is that, no matter what happens, I'll be by your side. I'll offer you what little wisdom I have when you ask for it and I'll protect you the rare occasions that you need it."

Sabine seemed to blush slightly. "Wow..." she said with a low chuckle. "I wasn't expecting that kind of response. I was expecting you to make a joke or say something in your usual cocky, confident way."

Ezra grinned and said, "I can't be getting predictable on you or anything. That would be dangerous."

Sabine smiled and gave him a playful shove. "There's the Ezra Bridger I know and-" but she cut herself blushing deeply.

Ezra's electric blue eyes widened and he blushed too before clearing his throat. "Anyhow, you've got this, Mandalore. If you need help, I'll be right here."

"Thank you;" she said, patting his arm gratefully.

They sat in silence for awhile, staring out at all the Mandalorians as well as their friends from the _Ghost_. After a moment, Ezra stood and stretched. "Well I'm hungry. I'm going to see if there is anything to eat on this crate."

"Hey now;" said Sabine, wagging a finger at him. "This crate is my flagship."

"Really?" said Ezra, lifting one dark eyebrow. "Wow... sorry to hear that."

"Get out of here;" laughed Sabine. "Go get your food."

As he strolled off, Sabine watched him go with a smile. Over the years, the boy who had been an obnoxious urchin on Lothol had really grown on her. She had begun to rely on him in fact and knew that if she ever needed anything, he would do it without question. It's just who Ezra Bridger was and she... well... she didn't know how she felt about him. Certainly, he had become a very important part of her life but how important, she didn't dare think about.

* * *

When the Imperials came out of hyperspace, they came all at once. Nine Imperial Star Destroyers, thirteen Victory-class Star Destroyers and dozens of Strike Cruisers and frigates all dropped out of hyperspace. Even though the Rebels were ready, they certainly weren't ready for that. Last of all the Imperial ships, a 418 Immobilizer-class Interdictor Cruiser.

Sabine's face was tight with stress. "We'll need to knock out that Immobilizer."

General Kota stood beside her. "Yes, we will. Launch your fighters, Mandalore and I'll have our forces do the same."

"They'll expect me to lead;" said Mandalore but Gaverous Ordo, who stood behind her, lifted a hand.

"No, Mandalore;" he said firmly. "My son and I will lead our fighters. We need you alive to lead the clans. It has been so long since we had a true, unifying Mandalore. You need to be that."

She was about to protest but then clamped her jaw and said, "Then go. The primary target is that Interdictor."

Galen was relieved. As soon as the Imperials had dropped out of hyperspace, he had felt the strange effect of his clones. Immediately after he had placed the helmet on his head, the sensation and discomfort ceased. Juno and Hera were climbing into fighters. Ezra was jumping into the cockpit of the _Phantom II_ with Chopper. Galen hurried to the bridge. There stood Kanan Jarrus and Rahm Kota, their sightless eyes focused outward. "Masters;" said Galen, "where should I be?"

"You;" said Rahm, "will be with us - preparing for boarders."

Galen watched as through the empty space, two ships were approaching. One of them was all too familiar. As he watched, both of them shimmered and then disappeared as stealth fields were activated. "Great." he muttered.

"Use the force, boy;" chuckled Rahm as he turned from the window. "They're still going for the main hanger. We'll meet them there with Ahsoka and Maris. By the way, next time you get the chance, you should talk to her. You both have something in common."

Galen didn't want to think about it so he simply nodded his head as they hurried to the hanger. It was empty when they arrived until, suddenly, the two stealthed ships shimmered into existence the roar of their engines filled the air. Out each came four of the stalkers. They were all armed with a variation of lightsabers - single bladed weapons, double bladed lightsaber, lightsaber pikes and lightsabers wielded in pairs as Galen and Ahsoka did. "Where are the others?" murmured Galen.

"I'm guessing that they're outside in case some of us are in fighters."

Ahsoka gasped. "Ezra! He's in the _Phantom II_ with Chopper!"

Before any of them had a chance to reply, the dark siders attacked. Galen lunged into their midst, not giving them the chance to gain any momentum. As he did, he listened to the comms chatter over his helmet's internal coms system. For the most part, the Mandalorians were doing just fine against the Imperials. However, there was a squadron of fighters that were cutting their way through rebels and Mandalorians alike. Realizing that they would need his help, Galen transitioned from his usually favored style of Form V Ataru to the newly acquired style of Form VII Vaapad. It began to take effect instantly. He could almost see the superconducting loop of force energy powering him. What's more, his enemies seemed to sense it and weren't sure how to handle it. Galen quickly overwhelmed and killed three of them before dashing towards the _Rogue Shadow_. "I'm going to go help them out there;" he yelled.

Ahsoka watched him go and managed to cut down her two opponents before running to the other ship. "I'll go to!"

The last three were still engaged with the others. One of them was given Maris Brood a run for her credits while a second was in a vicious duel with Kota that reminded the old general of the duel in which he had lost his eyes. Kanan was fairing a little better against his opponent. The stalker was armed with a lightsaber pike Kanan fought him off, waiting for his enemy's opening. When it came, the Jedi slipped passed his guard and struck down his opponent.

Rahm, realizing that fighting with subtlety worked better against a berserker like his opponent. Switching to a more defensive stance, Kota could sense his opponent's frustration going. In anger, the dark side warrior overextended and Kota slipped under his guard and killed him. Both older Jedi turned in time to see Maris, under great pressure from her enemy, stumble and fall backwards. The misstep saved her life because when the dark sider lunged to kill her, she rolled to one side before sweeping his feet and cutting him down as he fell.

Immediately, Kanan said, "We need to get to the bridge and assess. This battle just became more complicated."

Outside, Galen flew his old ship into the fight. His target was any of the dark side warriors that were out there. They were easy to find as well. "Juno, Hera - go for the Immobilizer. I'll cover you to make sure you get there."

"Galen, is that the _Rogue Shadow_?" asked Juno in excitement.

"Sure is;" he said, grinning despite himself. "She's ours again, Love."

Up beside him came the other strange ship. "Galen, this is Ahsoka aboard the _Scimitar._ Where do you want me?"

"Engage any TIE x1 Advanced Starfighters you see. Those will be Vader's kath hounds. I'm going to escort Hera and Juno so that they can take out that Immobilizer."

Switching comms channels, he announced, "All Alliance and Mandalorian ships, this is General Starkiller - I recommend that all non-hyperspace capable fighters return to their home ships and that all capable fighters and capital ships prepare to make the jump to lightspeed. As soon as that immobilzer goes down, we need to go."

Even before he was finished speaking, he watched as the rebel and Mandalorian ships moved to obey. Any fighters capable of hyperspace attempted to cover their withdraw and those that were not returned to their hangers.

* * *

Admiral Pryce watched with a cold, feral smile on her face. The rebels were withdrawing just as she knew they would - that is, they were trying to. Now, a pair of Mandalorian fighters were streaking towards the Immobilizer cruiser. On their tails were the two stalker ships. It would be only moments before they were destroyed. For several long moments, she watched until a cold voice said beside her, "My brothers are not aboard those ships, Admiral. Fire upon all four of them."

Knowing better than to question a force user, Pryce hit the all-comms switch on her command chair. "All ships, fire upon those fighters! Do not let them get to the interdictor."

Suddenly, the two strange ships vanished and the Mandalorian fighters wheeled about and blazed towards the fleeing rebel ships. "What the-"

Suddenly, Stalker Prime hit her all-comms switch and said, "All batteries of all ships, fire along the following vector-" as soon as he began listing the coordinates, the batteries opened fire, blazing into open space and making an impassible web of turbo laser fire.

When the two ships came from a completely different direction and fired a volley concussion missiles that slammed into the gravity well generators. One after another, they went critical and either blew up or shut down until the rebel ships were able to escape. Helpless, Admiral Pryce and Stalker Prime watched as the rebels jumped to lightspeed in quick succession. Last to go were the two starships that Vader had given to his dark side stalkers.

Using his personal comlink, he said, "Stalkers, report in."

When they had finished, it was revealed the ten of them had died. Glaring into the empty space where the rebels had vanished he asked calmly, "Did any of our ships get a lock on where they were headed?"

Pryce scowled. "No but all systems along they're possible vector have been alerted and we are already launching scout ships. Come with me, please;" she said.

Pryce stood and headed towards the exit from the bridge. Intrigued, Stalker Prime followed. They entered a room that had once been a secondary briefing room but had been turned into some kind of specialized tactical room. Pryce activated a star map and hit a couple of keys. "This is out location;" and a flashing wedge appeared. "This is the direction they were traveling in."

A cone appeared, getting wider and wider as it went. "If I know these rebels and I think that I do - and if I know Mandalorians which I know that I do - they won't go far. They'll stop somewhere within this cone here to regroup, contact their high command and plan their next move."

Stalker Prime stepped beside her and frowned. "Won't that depend on their particular assignment?"

"Exactly;" said Pryce. "They wanted information at the Inquisitor Headquarters. I don't suppose you would have an inkling as to what information that might be, would you?"

The Prime contemplated that. From what he understood about the Inquisitor Headquarters, it didn't have any information except logs of suspected surviving Jedi, their possible locations and a list of those who were dead since the beginning of Order 66. "Perhaps they are seeking out other living Jedi;" he said, though he didn't believe it himself.

Pryce seemed to smile. "That's exactly what I think they're doing. I think they are looking for help. They want to gather whatever pitiful tithe of Jedi remain in the galaxy and use them to strike against the Empire. It won't work, though."

"Indeed;" growled Stalker Prime. "Any Jedi they find will die with them. My brothers under estimated our enemy. Rest assured, Admiral, that will not happen again. Now, let's try to figure out where they are headed."

Pryce nodded and began eliminating unlikely locations, narrowing down her list as she went.


	11. Chapter 10: Vader's Apprentices

**Orbit over Hijarna - Aboard the Providence-class Dreadnought** ** _Taung Legacy_**

On one of the catwalks that overlooked the main hanger, Galen found Ahsoka, watching as Mandalorian warriors milled about, working on their fighters and practicing at armed and unarmed combat. Across hanger, the two kinds of Mandalorian fighters were nestled in neat formation, each painted with the colors of their clans. They looked quite similar, the Fang-class and Gauntlet-class fighters and he absentmindedly wondered what the difference was between them. "They're impressive craft, aren't they?" he asked mildly as he stepped up beside the Togruta woman.

She nodded. "They are. The Fangs are great multi-roll fighters with thick enough armor to take hits from a turbolaser battery and the Gauntlets are often used as assault shuttles as well as fighters."

"I was just wondering about the difference between the two;" he chuckled, "other than their size, obviously."

They were silent for a moment before Ahsoka asked, "You were his apprentice after he became Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, right?"

Slowly, as the memories of the many tortures and trials he faced during his tenure as Vader's secret Sith Apprentice filled his mind, he nodded. "Yes, I was. I was his secret weapon against any remaining Jedi. I was to rise up against the Emperor with him and we would rule the galaxy, just as the Rule of Two decreed - only he never actually intended to do that. It was all a ruse to gather all of the Emperor's political enemies in one place where they could be confronted, tried and executed. When that failed, I was brought back from the very brink of death to be his Jedi hunter again. Only my memories returned."

Ahsoka nodded. "It is a wholly different experience I had training under him."

"You were Vader's apprentice?" asked Galen, but then he remembered that Darth Vader was once the powerful Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

She was smiling fondly and, to Galen's surprise, there were tears rolling down her face. "I was, yes, before he was pulled to dark side - before he betrayed everything that he knew and cared about. I can't help but wonder why, you know? What was so important that or terrible that he was so driven away from what he knew was right?"

Galen shook his head. He had no idea. "Vader never told me anything about his former life. All he said was that he was the destroyer of the Jedi Order and that he had killed their greatest champion Anakin Skywalker."

They were silence again, yet another long pause to punctuate their conversation. With sigh, Galen said, "I never realized - Anakin Skywalker and I have had lives that were totally opposite. He started as a Jedi - a great Jedi by all accounts. But something drove him to the dark side, never to return. Whereas I began my life as a Sith and, with the guiding hand of the force and the assistance of Juno Eclipse and Rahm Kota, I was brought to the light side, also never to return."

Eyeing him carefully, Ahsoka asked in a low, cautious voice, "Are you so sure about either of those assertions, Galen?"

Frowning, Galen asked, "What do you mean?"

"You say that he fell to the dark side, never to return and that you were guided to the light side, never to return. But how can you be so sure?"

Galen was about to answer but then paused, carefully considering her words. After a long moment, he said, "I suppose I can't be absolutely sure - but I've been to the World Between Worlds and seen the atrocities committed by Darth Vader side by side with the great works of heroism and self-sacrifice by Anakin Skywalker. It truly is as though they were two different beings altogether. Can one fall so far and rise up from it again?"

Ahsoka's eyes were truly kind and sincere and even almost apologetic as she said, "You have killed Jedi and slaughtered your enemies as well. As a Sith Shadow Hand, you slaughter both rebel and Imperial forces alike with impunity and yet, here you are - a Jedi Knight and I would even say a great Jedi Knight. Do you truly believe that his sins are any greater than your own? He may have committed more of them but are they truly greater?"

Galen didn't answer. The questions were making them uncomfortable, which he realized was a good thing. Ahsoka placed a small, strong hand on his arm. "It is the Jedi who believes them self utterly impervious to pull of the dark side that falls the hardest and the deepest into it. That is the lesson of Anakin Skywalker. Please don't forget it."

Smiling, Galen nodded his ascent. "It seems that I still have so much to learn, Master Ahsoka."

She removed her hand and shook her head. "I'm no master, Starkiller. I'm not even a Jedi."

Galen eyed her. "And why not, Ahsoka? Why aren't you a Jedi? You certainly aren't a Dark Jedi or a Sith and you were once a Jedi. Why not return to the Order, not that it is no more."

She leaned against the rail and shook her head. "What does it matter whether I am a Jedi or simply a force user and lightsaber wielder who is here to help? Why do I need the label?"

Galen cocked an eyebrow at her. "I take it that you and the Jedi Order had a rather difficult parting of ways?"

"They tried me for sabotage, treason and murder;" she said bluntly. "But I don't hold it against them, considering the evidence. In fact, when it was all sorted out, they decided to put me through the trials. But after that, I just couldn't. I didn't trust them and I didn't trust me - except my master. He begged me to stay but I just-" and she shook her head.

After rallying herself, she sighed and said, "And now, it really doesn't even matter, does it?"

Galen was inclined to agree at first but then it struck him. Of course it mattered. Looking down at her, he said, "I think it does matter. I think that it matters to you for one. It would make you a part something again. It would place you back in your family, if you will. Not only that, it would encourage the rest of use Jedi to know that you, the apprentice of one of the greatest heroes of the Republic, is acknowledging that and standing with us. I also think it matters for reasons that I just can't articulate. I think that it matters to the force that you take a side. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

She studied him for a moment before nodding slowly. "I do but I'm not sure how I would even do it."

Galen smiled. "We have a Jedi Master on board right now. Perhaps seeking his wisdom would help."

"Perhaps I will."

"Meditate on it;" said Galen, his voice almost cheerful.

Just then, his comlink went off. Frowning, he answered it. "This is General Starkiller."

Ahsoka chuckled and shook her head as a voice replied, "General Starkiller? Honestly, Galen, why are you still using your Sith call-sign? You aren't a Sith anymore;" asked Juno.

Galen was blushing slightly. "I don't know. I mean, that's what people call me, isn't it? Bedsides, it kinda has a ring to it?"

Ahsoka burst into laughter, as did Juno on the other end of his comlink. "Well Rahm wants you to report to the briefing room where we can discuss our next move. If you see Fulcrum, he would like her there too - at your convenience then, _General Starkiller_."

Still blushing slight, Galen _hmphed_ and said, "Well you heard her. The general wants to see us."

"After you, _General Starkiller;"_ said Ahsoka, giving a mock salute and motioning him forward.

* * *

 **Aboard the Imperial-Class Star Destroyer _Predator_**

Admiral Pryce waited as the connection was finally made. A holographic image of what many in the Imperial hierarchy considered a nightmare figure. Blue skin and glowing red eyes topped with blue-black hair all dressed in an Imperial Grand Admiral's brilliant white uniform, Grand Admiral Thrawn was an imposing figure. "Ah, Admiral Pryce - how may I assist my protege?"

"I am afraid I have come upon a bit of a quandary, Grand Admiral?" she admitted.

Thrawn could tell it absolutely galled her to ask. Pryce was a proud woman who wished to redeem herself for the loss of Lothol. In her mind, this call for help was probably setting her back several steps in doing so. "We are on the trail of Rahm Kota and an Alliance task force. After driving them from orbit of Ralltiir, we know the general direction they headed and managed to narrow down their destination options to a fairly short list."

Thrawn gave a small smile. "So this is your chance at redemption. Tell me, what do you know of your enemies, Admiral?"

"They are made up of the Lothol cell plus Rahm Kota and his militia and a large force of Mandalorian warriors as well. We engaged over Ralltiir but they fled. Where they went, we aren't completely sure."

Thrawn stroked his chin before asking, "And? What else do we know? Remember that the devil is in the details, Admiral?"

Clasping her hands behind her, Pryce began to pace, reciting everything that she could think of about the members of the Specters, about General Rahm Kota and about the Mandalorians. When she had finished, Grand Admiral Thrawn said, "Very good; you have the information. Now, taking the narrowed down list of possibilities, where do you think that they went."

Pryce pulled up the map again, showing the galaxy and then zooming in to look at the area they could have bone. "Well;" she said, stroking her chin, "there are still several places they could go. There's Mindor, Hijarna, Bogden, Shalam, Myrkr and Phateem."

Thrawn chuckled and said, "Several of those you can rule out as well. Mindor has a large Imperial garrison and is too close to a main hyperspace lane. Myrkr has an odd little creature with the ability to block the force somehow so any Jedi wouldn't go there if they knew about it. It would be plausible I suppose, as would Phanteem but I think we both know that it isn't they place they went to."

Pryce frowned and considered her information again. "I'm sorry, Admiral but why wouldn't they-"

"Take a moment to consider, Admiral;" said Thrawn patiently. "What did they get from their attack on the Inquisitors headquarters? What information did they pull?"

Pryce's frown only deepened. "None, Sir, but they were trying to get to the main computer. My associate, Lord Vader's primary Dark Jedi hunter, think that they were looking for a list of Jedi who were still at large."

Thrawn chuckled. "Ah, yes; it's an interesting theory to be sure. However, I don't think that is the case at all. Take into consideration Galen Marek, the former and original Starkiller and apprentice to Darth Vader. He is the template for those dark stalker clones, is he not?"

Pryce nodded. "That's true, he is."

"I would assume that he is aware that he was cloned, especially after the scuffle on Coruscant and over Ralltiir, right?"

"Yes sir;" said Pryce, smiling tightly as it was beginning to dawn on her. "And if he knew that such a force of dark Jedi existed, they could annihilate the rebel leaders. Therefore, he and whatever Jedi he has currently gathered to him are keeping the focus of the Lord Vader's dark Jedi off the rebellion at large."

Thrawn nodded approvingly. "Very good, Admiral Pryce. I believe that is exactly what they are doing. Now the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Pryce was baffled. "I'm not sure I understand, Admiral. The Emperor ordered that we hunt down and destroy the Jedi. Why would that change?"

Thrawn shrugged infinitesimally. "It most likely wouldn't. The Emperor, for all of his own brilliance and forethought, is likely far too terrified to have you stop, considering the fact that Starkiller nearly killed both Lord Vader and him once. Even so, I think it would behoove you to send a report to Lord Vader. That way, if there is a change, he may notify you of it. In the mean time, is there anything else, Admiral?"

"No, sir. Thank you for your insight and your continued lessons, Admiral."

Thrawn inclined his head. "All to serve the Emperor, of course, Admiral Pryce. Good hunting."

As the image faded, the shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows. Stalker Prime was frowning. "I don't see how that helped us."

Pryce smiled and spread her hans slightly. "Oh but it did, my friend. The rebels are expecting us to follow and engage them and they will go to the least populated system they can that is on a major hyperspace lain leading from the core all the way to the Outer Rim Territories. Therefore, it's safe to assume they are going to Hijarna."

She sat down in her command chair, crossed her legs and tapped in a couple commands on the chair arm. The map zoomed in and focused on a small system. "From there, I'm will to bet they head around the expansion regions, leading us on a wild chase."

The dark Jedi clone scowled even more deeply. "And where will it end?"

"Wherever we successfully kill them all, of course;" said Pryce. "We cannot afford to rush these things or else we will make a fatal mistake. I know that Lord Vader most likely never gave you much time for leisure, Prime, but Grand Admiral Thrawn taught me to find a way to relax and give my mind something aside from the rigors of a commander to work on or to simply shut it down and rest. May I suggest you do the same thing."

Stalker Prime's scowl disappeared and he seemed to contemplate that. Finally, he asked, "And how do you go about this, Admiral?"

"I go to command simulators and go through some of the pre-set battle simulators they have there. Sometimes, I play holo-chess or go for a swim in the recreational area's pool."

That seemed to catch the dark sider off guard. "There is a pool on this Star Destroyer? How in blazes did that happen?"

Pryce laughed. "I requested it. Let's go get changed and we can go for a swim on our way to Hijarna. It's quite relaxing."

Grabbing her comlink, she activated it as she left the command room. "Captain, have all ships set course for Hijarna and make sure that everyone is ready for battle when we drop out of hyperspace. The rebels will certainly be ready for us. In the mean time, barring any emergencies, I wish to not be disturbed."

Stalker Prime followed her, feeling just mildly uncomfortable with the whole situation. He had never known anything besides training in the ways of the dark side. The idea of focusing on other things was rather alien to him.

* * *

 **Orbit over Hijarna - Aboard the Providence-class Dreadnought** ** _Taung Legacy_**

Ezra and Sabine went back and forth, training with their lightsabers. Both of them were superb fighters but Ezra did have the advantage with the force and couldn't help but use it in bursts to outmaneuver her. After one such burst which resulted in Sabine being disarmed, she gave a growl of disgust and said, "Blast it, Ezra, no force powers! I'm just trying to stay in good shape and good practice for kriff's sake!"

She tackled him to the ground and they began to roll around, Sabine growling and Ezra chuckling slightly. Both of their lightsabers were now discarded now as they both grappled for dominance. Ezra, though a superb lightsaber duelist, was not as good at unarmed combat yet and soon enough, inevitable happened. Sabine had Ezra's arm and shoulder locked up. "Do you give up?" she demanded.

"Ow;" muttered Ezra, "yes, I give."

Sabine let him go and they sat side by side, regaining their breath. Ezra shook his arm out and used the force to call both lightsabers to him. Handing the darksaber back to Sabine, he said, "You're getting really good with this thing, Sabine. I'm impressed."

She tried to scowl at him, even though she was glad to hear it. "I'd bet I'd be better if you'd stop using the force to your advantage."

Suddenly serious, Ezra put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Sabine, we're combating Dark Jedi. If you have to fight one, they aren't really going to be concerned about the fact that you aren't a Jedi. My use of the force on you is an attempt to help you handle it better and get used to it. It very well could save your life."

Sabine nodded slowly before stepping back and saying, "Okay, again but this time, teach me how to handle them better."

For another hour, they trained and Ezra showed her ways to use her equipment and her wit to compensate for her lack of forcefulness. When they both gasped and collapsed in exhaustion, they several dozen Mandalorian warriors watching. They all began to cheer in Mandoa and smack their armored fists against their chests. One of them came up and bowed, saying something in the language of the Mand'ade. When Sabine blushed and replied firmly in what Ezra was certain was a negative, her frowned. The young warrior seemed to take whatever it was with good grace, shrugging and saying something else before walking away. "What did he say?"

"Nothing;" she said in annoyance. "I've been dealing with it since I became Mandalore. Every now and again, one of the young men, and even some of the older men, come and ask me to marry them. It's a Mandalorian thing. Marriage usually doesn't have a whole lot to do with affection - not at first at any rate. It's more to ensure the continuation of strong bloodlines and the like."

Ezra seemed to scowl just a little. "Really? Just like that? 'Hey, marry me, Mandalore and we'll make strong little psycho warriors together'. That's bizarre."

Sabine looked at him and, when he wouldn't meet her eye, started to chuckle. "It's just a Mandalorian thing, Ezra. No need to get feisty about it. Besides, when the time comes for me to pick a husband, I have a whole huge plan for it."

The young Jedi frowned and looked like he was trying to hide his dismay. "You do?"

"Sure;" she said, trying to keep her smile from becoming to ridiculous. "I'm going to have a huge tournament with a point system. It'll have blaster shooting competitions, armed and unarmed combat and, of course, they'll be judged on their looks too."

"Um... their looks?" said Ezra, unconsciously looking down at himself, increasing Sabine's amusement.

"Oh of course. I don't want to have ugly kids now, do I? So winning a fight will equal, say, ten points and being in really good shape will equal five points. Having nice eyes will be another five and so on. Oh, and if they have bad breath, that's automatically negative twenty points."

Ezra immediately checked his breath and Sabine burst into laughter. She had to sit down and hold her sides while Ezra's face turned bright red in embarrassment. Muttering something about going to hit the showers, he turned to walk away. "Wait, Ezra come on;" said Sabine, still laughing hysterically. "Come on, I was only teasing a little. No need to be all salty."

He humphed a little and went into the refresher. When she followed him, he said, "Um... isn't this the male's refresher, Sabine?"

"There's no such thing;" said Sabine as she began to unbuckle her armored plating. "in Mandalorian culture, we don't differentiate between male and female. This refresher is actually for clan chieftains and myself, actually."

"Oh;" said Ezra, still blushing, "I should probably leave then."

"Nah, you're fine;" said Sabine as she unbuckled her weapons and utility belt and hung it on a hook. "You're an officer in the Alliance military and that's close enough."

"So there's no privacy between males and females in your culture?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Well of course, there is some. We still are biologically different than you males;" chuckled Sabine before she paused and said, "You should probably get undressed if you're going to shower."

Very reluctantly, Ezra sat down on a bench and worked his boots off. Sabine pointed to a row of appliances. "Toss your clothes in one of those. They'll be washed and dried by the time we're done so you don't have to put dirty clothes on."

Her nodded and pulled off his socks and his outer jacket as well. "So..." he said hesitantly, trying to distract himself from the fact that Sabine was now removing her under-armor body glove. "...explain how the whole warrior culture of Mandalorians works. I'm a little confused."

His back was to her now as he pulled his own shirt off. Looking down at himself, he scowled slightly. He was pretty skinny - probably not near as buff as a warrior who walked around in Mandalorian armor all day. Sabine replied, "We believe that battle is the great equalizer. Mandalorians, both men and women, are equal in battle and equal in death. Our social rolls aren't very diverse either. Neither of us really does all of the cooking and the cleaning and whatnot. If you make a mess, you clean it up. No one cleans up after you. It's as simple as that. When it comes to kids, if you see the child make a mess, you clean it up until they are old enough to clean up after themselves."

"Who educates the children?" asked Ezra before bracing himself and pulling down his trousers, leaving him in nothing but a pair of tight athletic undershorts.

"Hmmm..." came a voice behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he found Sabine considering him and blushed even more. She was in only a compression bra and her own undershorts. "Anyhow," she said, "we both do. They say that back when the clans were a real power in the galaxy, one of them would go to fight or hunt or work while the other would stay back with the child. For the most part, it depended on who had the skills to do said work. A weapons maker would go to the shop while his partner would stay with the kid until they came of age. If they were both skilled workers at different locations, they would take turns. Family is important in Mandalorian culture and marriage is forever. There was a time the infidelity was met with exile or death, too."

Ezra chuckled. "Sounds interesting."

"Yup. Alright, I'm getting into the shower now. Would you mind tossing my clothes into one of the units, please?"

"Sure;" said Ezra.

He tossed his into one and hers into the other before, once again, bracing himself and dropping his last garment, tossing it into the washer with his clothing. Then he steeled his nerves and walked as casually as possible into the shower and hit the activator for the warm water, setting the temperature for comfort. In the wall were dispensers for generic and unscented cleanser for both body and hair. They bathed in silence until Sabine caused him to jump by asking, "Tell me something, Ezra, what are you looking for in a wife?"

Ezra's mind felt like it was shorting out like a faulty droid motivator. "Uh... a wife? I, um, I never even thought about it. In this situation, with the Empire and the rebellion and all of that, the thought never even entered my mind. I dunno, I guess I'd want someone who I knew I could count on at all times. They'd have to be tough - not just physically, but emotionally. I guess... I don't know."

Sabine chuckled and said, "Ezra, you just described, like, everyone we know."

He chuckled and said, "I guess it would have to be someone who gets me, then. Someone who I've been through the fire with, down to the deepest levels of fear and to the highest heights of joy with. I - I don't know. I'm not really good with words."

"Well congratulations, Ezra Bridger;" said Sabine, "you're a lot more like a Mandalorian than you think."

Feeling himself blooming with just a little pride, Ezra couldn't help but mock-groan. "Oh great! Now you're comparing me to one of your psycho warriors! Now I know I'm in trouble."

"Hey!" said Sabine, unable to keep from laughing at him. "It was a compliment, you nerf!"

A huge globule of soap smacked him right in the head and Ezra spun around to look at her but immediately spun back around so that his back was too her. Gulping, he said, "Sorry..."

Sabine just laughed more and said, "Ezra, if you haven't noticed, cohabitation is something we Mandalorians are used to. I've been looking at you this whole time."

Ezra gulped and immediately began to rinse. "Yeah, well it's something that I'm not really used to;" he said through a trembling, hoarse voice.

Another globule of the soap smacked right into the back of his head and he growled, turning around and glaring at her. Sabine stood under her shower stream, earnestly gathering soap for another throw and grinning at him. Ezra tried not to look at her dripping, naked body. He tried really, _really_ hard. To say the least, it didn't work. Sabine's armor hid a lot. It didn't hide slim yet well toned figure. It did hide the shape of her toned calves and thighs. It managed to hide that her rear end was extremely well shaped and that she had the most adorable little navel. It certainly hid exactly how perky her breasts were and Ezra's eyes caught on them. His mouth actually fell open and he had to close it with a snap. Just in time, he tore his eyes upward as she flung another handful of the soap. This time, he was ready. Using the force, he stopped the soap and began to gather it into a ball. As Sabine tried to gather more from the dispenser, he used the force to steal that as well until she stopped. The ball of soap that he had formed was roughly the size of a shock ball now - between twenty-four and twenty-five centimeters in diameter. With the most evil grin, Ezra looked at Sabine and crossed his arms. "Any last words before I pelt you with this?"

Sabine did the last thing he expected - putting their recent practice to good use, she charge him, tackling him against the shower wall, right between two soap dispensers. The soap ball hit the floor with a plop. As Ezra pushed back the both slipped in the soap. With a "Woah!" they both fell hard on the floor. Ezra landed on his back and the air whooshed out of his lungs. Sabine was on top of him. "Ezra, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine;" he wheezed. "You're knee is in a really bad spot right now though."

And just like that, Sabine realized exactly how compromising their situation looked. Blushing she tried to jump up but kept slipping due tot he soap. Ezra climbed to his feet, bent over with his back to the wall and still wheezing. Clearing her throat, Sabine said, "Thanks for doing my laundry. I'll, uh, I'll catch you later, Ezra."

Ezra just gave her a thumbs up and tried to catch his breath before going back under the water stream and getting all of the soap off. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his mind from going back to what Sabine had looked like and felt like. Groaning, he set the water to cold for the rest of his rinse, which helped a little, and then he got out and dried off. His clothes were ready as promised and he got dressed. Just as he came out of the refresher, his comlink chimed. "This is Commander Bridger;" he said. "It's General Kota, boy;" said the gruff old man. "Get up here to briefing room - NOW! The Imperials just dropped out of hyperspace."

"Right away, sir;" said Ezra and he took off running, the mild ache from falling and the memory of the shower completely forgotten.


	12. Chapter 11: The Hunt Continues

**Aboard the Providence-Class Star Dreadnought** ** _Tanug Legacy_**

"Bring us about!" ordered Sabine, "Our next jump will be for Ord Lithone. Make sure all of the ships are ready in five."

Suddenly, the ship jolted and began to turn unerringly towards the enemy and even move in their direction. "What the hell?" she snapped, "What are you doing?"

The helmsman said, "It isn't us, Mandalore! We're now at full reverse thrusters. Something's pulling us toward the Imperials!"

Sabine exchanged looks with her chieftains as the Jedi hurried onto the bridge. "Those clones are pulling us towards them;" said General Kota grimly.

"Is there any way to stop it?" demanded Gaverous Ordo.

The six Jedi strode towards the viewport and spread out. "We can try;" said Kota, those his tone didn't envoke confidence. "use your Dreadnought Heavy Cruisers, Mandalore. Have them catch us with tractor beams and try to keep us from moving as well."

"This isn't going to work;" murmured Galen. "There are still so many of them."

"We have to try something;" said Kota. "And if you don't have any better ideas, this is what we have."

With deep breaths, they reached out as one, attempting to block the massive power that was drawing them towards the Imperials.

* * *

Stalker Prime smiled grimly. The Jedi were trying to block them. That would do them no good. He had thirty powerful Dark Jedi behind him and the defense was barely even slowing the rebel ship's approach. As he watched, the Rendili Dreadnoughts formed around the ship and the strain suddenly became much greater. "They're using tractor beams;" he said casually. "Give it everything you've got, brothers."

Again, the Providence Dreadnought was coming towards them. "Contact Admiral Price aboard the _Predator_ ;" he ordered the comms officer. "Tell her that the rebel command ship with soon be in range."

After receiving the report, Pryce smiled coldly. The Stalker's plan was working. She had stationed all of the Dark Jedi aboard the Star Destroyer _Asmodeous_ since it would be the tip of her forward assault and everything seemed to be working splendidly. Still, there was little room for error. Caution was always the better part of valor.

* * *

"Abandon ship;" order Sabine, her voice harsh with frustration. "Abandon ship."

Turning to the others, she said, "We may have slowed this down but we can't stop it. Captain Callus's frigate will be our new command ship. In the mean time, I was every fighter and every soul aboard this ship off of it except for myself, the Jedi and you, Gaverous. We'll get out aboard the _Rogue Shadow_ just before the collision."

"Collision;" gritted Kota as he strained with the force, "what collis-" but then it dawned on him.

As each ship's section was cleared, a Mandalorian officer declared reported it before leaving themselves. Every Fang and Gauntlet fighter fled from the hanger. Every escape pod was jettisoned. Warriors were packed aboard the _Ghost_ , the _Phantom II_ , the _Rogue Explorer_ , the _Scimitar_ and the Imperial shuttle the only souls left aboard the ship were the Jedi, Mandalore, Gaverous Ordo and Juno Eclipse who was waiting with the _Rogue Shadow_ powered up and ready to take off. "Alright, get to the primary command console;" Sabine order Gaverous. "I want you to lock the accelerator in forward at full speed. I'll contact the other ships to cut the tractor beams at the same time. Once we do, we're all breaking for the hanger."

She hurried to the comms and contacted the dreadnoughts. When their quarter-sized holos appeared, she said, "Alight, get your tractor beam teams on the line. When I give the command, order them to shut the emplacements down. Ready Gaverous?"

The Mandalorian chieftain looked up and nodded, "Ready Mandalore."

"General Kota?"

"Waiting on your command, Mandalore;" gritted the old General.

Taking a deep breath, Sabine said, "On my mark: Three... two... one... MARK!"

All at once, power was pushed to the engines and locked on full speed. The dreadnoughts deactivated their tractor beams and broke off, orienting themselves to prepare for the jump to lightspeed. The Jedi ended their defense and they all broke for the hanger. "This way;" said Ahsoka, "we'll take the command lifts directly to the hanger. It will be faster."

They followed her at a run and made it to the lifts. The _Rogue Shadow_ was already purring and ready with PROXY at the bottom of the ramp, waiving them forward. As soon as the last pair of feet were on the ramp, it began to rise and the ships took off, heading towards open space. The cloaking device activated before the ship penetrated the hanger's atmospheric shields and they were away, just as the Star Destroyer opened up.

* * *

Stalker Prime had understood what was happening immediately. As soon as all resistance abruptly ceased and the ship began heading straight for the ship he and the other Stalkers was aboard. "Enough! Get to the hanger, NOW!" he ordered.

They broke off and all thirty of them sprinted with force powered speed to the hanger. They managed to abscond with a Sentinel-Class Lander Ship and made it out just before the collision. The Providence Dreadnought smashed into the Star Destroyer and no amount of shielding or armor stopped it from smashing into it like giant fist. The captain had called for the ship to be abandoned but it had been far too late. Fifty-four thousand Imperial Officers, crew members and troops died in a matter of seconds.

Admiral Pryce watched, stone faced, as the ship went up. All around her, she could feel her officers and crew men and women shifting uncomfortably. With a snarl, she said, "I want all ships to advanced and attack those rebel-" but before she could finish, the rebel fleet jumped to hyperspace.

Pryce had been prepared for this. Her scanners and sensor crews would already be plotting the trajectory of the escaping ship but even so, the frustration of their escape galled her. "Got it;" said one of her officers.

He grabbed a data card from his console and ran to the galaxy holomap emitter. "Admiral, I have their trajectory. They're heading cross-wise across the Inner Rim towards the Expansion Region, West by North along this route. There are numerous places they could possibly decided to revert to real space or be pulled out by a planet's mass shadow."

It was true. There was an incredibly narrow corridor between the mass shadows of star systems. However, Pryce immediately determined where they were heading. She took the control device and zoomed in to one system right on the very edge of the Inner Rim. "Ord Lithone - that's where they are heading. It's lightyears away from anything important. If I'm not mistaken, it's sparsely populated and not along any major hyperspace routs."

The officer nodded. Pryce turned to her captain. "I want Black Sword Command contacted and the Sector Fleet's interdiction squadron ready to meet them. If we hurry, they may beat the rebels and will certainly beat us."

"Right away, Admiral."

Just then, the Stalker strolled onto the bridge. Admiral Pryce turned and smiled coldly. "That was very impressive, Stalker. I don't think I've ever seen such power."

"How could we have anticipated that?" the dark warrior snapped.

Pryce lifted a hand. "Calm down, Prime. I meant it as a complement and without any sarcasm or enmity. Truly, you were pulling a dreadnought with your powers, despite four heavy cruisers trying to stop you with their tractor beams. That is power. No wonder the Emperor sent you to chase rebels rather than keeping to close. You probably scare him."

She could tell she had said the right thing. Prime straightened slightly and said, "I see. Even so, that was unexpected. I would have thought that the Mandalorians would defend their flagship rather than abandon it."

"Mandalorians do not care about weapons of war, they care about succeeding at their purpose. If a weapon becomes a liability, they will discard it and if they can do so by plunging it into one of their enemies, all the better;" said the Admiral.

She was silent, tapping her lips with a finger before saying, "Get all ships ready to depart. We will jump in three hours. That will hopefully put the rebels at a sense of false security and ease. Then, the Sector fleet will drop out and trap them and then we will drop out and finish this hunt."

Prime nodded, a glimmer of something absolutely unexpected in his eyes. Was that respect? Even admiration perhaps? "I see, Admiral;" he said. "I will have to watch you carefully. I could learn a lot from you."

It was a clumsy attempt to stroke her ego - and of course, it worked. "I would be happy to teach you everything I can - so long as it does not interfere with your own mission, of course. I would hate for Lord Vader to think I was a distraction to you."

The Prime smiled a little. "I do not easily get distracted. However, there is no reason to avoid opportunities to learn - or to build a strong working relationship with one who shares my mission."

The Imperial officers around continued to work diligently but also listened to the odd conversation. Was this creepy Dark Jedi clone flirting with the Admiral? What's more, was she really flirting back.

"Well, Prime, I would be very gratified if you would take the evening meal with me. After that, I can impart some of my knowledge and wisdom on you which was imparted on me by quite possibly the greatest military mind of all time."

The Stalker inclined his head. "It would be my honor, Admiral. In the mean time, I will be training with my brothers."

She bowed her head and he mirrored the motion before turning and heading to where his fellow Dark Jedi waited.

* * *

 **Hyperspace - Aboard the Alliance Assault Frigate** _ **Stubborn** **Fool**_

The other Mandalorian warriors, including Gaverous, had divided among the Mandalorian Heavy Cruisers and their fighters had been attached via external hatches and industrial grav-clamps. Sabine, however, stayed aboard the Alliance Frigate.

Ezra sat in one of the forward most turbolaser batteries of the frigate in a meditative position. Despite his stance, the young Jedi wasn't meditating. No, he was thinking about the Mandalore. He and Sabine had been friends for years now and he really, really- something. He felt very strongly for her at any rate and the idea of a thousand Mandalorian warriors constantly proposing to her unsettled him. It wasn't that he was worried that she would just accept one. More likely, she would order the proposals to stop until further notice. Even so, he felt a sudden, unspeakable desire that she would know how he felt about her. That was pretty complicated because Ezra himself wasn't sure how he felt about her.

There was a rustle and a light clink right in front of him. Ezra tried to frown and realized that he already was. Opening one eye, he saw Mandalore the Deliverer, his friend Sabine Wren, gazing at him thoughtfully.

Ezra opened his other eye and she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just meditating;" he said.

Sabine's eyes twinkled. "No you're not. You never have a pinched face like that during meditation. It's always so calm and serene and you ease out of it. You don't pop one eye open to see who it is first."

Ezra blushed and shrugged. "Okay, I was _trying_ to meditate but I have a lot on my mind."

"The battle?" she asked.

"What battle?" chuckled Ezra mirthlessly. "They just ripped a dreadnought out of our fleet with absolute ease. How are we supposed to fight that?"

Sabine fidgeted and murmured, "I don't know. It terrifies me. We-" and she shook her head and sighed. "Hopefully General Kota and Hera can come up with a good plan. Anyhow, we'll be dropping out of hyperspace in a few hours."

Ezra nodded and rubbed his temples. They were quiet before Sabine scooted over beside him. "What else were you thinking about? You've been up here for awhile."

Ezra shrugged and didn't answer. With a grin, Sabine nudged him with her elbow. "What? It can't be that bad! Were you thinking about, you know, before the battle?"

Ezra looked at her and tried to will the color away from his face. Apparently it didn't work because Sabine blushed too. "Any particular part?" she murmured as she looked away.

"The training;" he answered _way_ too quickly. "It was good training. I hope I was helpful, you know."

Sabine nodded, "Oh yes! Very helpful!"

They were quiet again before Ezra realized that he simply couldn't stand it anymore. "Sabine I- I- I don't know."

She was looking at him now. Her eyes curious and maybe even a little scared. He tried again, "We've-" he had to lick dry lips and dry swallow as well, "we've been fighting together for quite some time now. You've always been there for me and I- I hope that I've always been clear that I'll be there for you if you need me."

She smiled and looked away, her hair just long enough to act as a curtain to her side profile. "You have. You've been there for me whenever I needed you."

Ezra scooted just a little closer and put a hand hesitantly on one of hers. "I- you- you mean a lot to me, Sabine. I mean, I really, _really_ care for you and- well- I-" and he began to stammer again when she abruptly stood up and looked at him.

Her eyes were confused and worried but she smiled. "That's really sweet, Ezra. It _is._ It _really_ is, but right now, our situation is just so-" and she motioned generically out the viewport at if the swirling blue miasma of hyperspace explained what she meant.

When Ezra's face fell, she crouched and took his face in her hands. "Listen to me;" she said, seriously and earnestly, "this isn't a rejection of you, Ezra. It _isn't_. It's just, I'm Mandalore and we're in the middle of quite possibly the most dangerous operation of our lives and I _can't_ be thinking about this right now. Neither can you. There's too much at stake. Promise me, please promise me you won't pull away or cut me off."

Ezra looked away for a moment before looking back at her with a smile. His electric blue eyes were filled with a mixture of understanding and disappointment - but the understanding was enough for her. He kissed the palm of one of her hands and said, "I understand and you're probably right."

Sabine smiled and patted his cheek. "Of course I am. Come on. Let's go see what kind of training you Jedi are doing and my warriors too. Can't let either of us get rusty, can we?"

Ezra stood and stretched. "Of course not. Lead the way, Mandalore."

* * *

Galen and Kota dueled back and forth across the hanger deck. To the younger Jedi's surprise, blindness seem to have improved the old man's ability. He remained mostly on the defensive, catching every one of Galen's strikes. Subtly, the Jedi Knight shifted from his primary styles of Forms V and VI to the Vaapad variant of Form VII. The old man grinned. "I've heard of Vaapad users seeming to wield a dozen weapons at once. That works against someone who has eyes to deceive them. I can still sense every move you make, boy."

Galen didn't let his master's words get to him. To his surprise, he could sense that Rahm, who had no training in Vaapad, was unconsciously applying the same philosophy to his fighting style, feeding off his own darkness and, since Galen had turned it into a superconducting circuit of force energy, off of Galen's as well. What's more, the old man was enjoying their exchange thoroughly and that competitive spirit was also aligned with the theory and application of Vaapad. Even so, Rahm Kota was adnvanced in years and Galen was a very gifted lightsaber swordsman. "Alright, alright!" laughed Rahm, breathing heavily and lifting a hand. "You've beaten me down, Starkiller. I thought you were scary before but you've really come a long way."

Galen deactivated his lightsabers and grinned. "Thanks. Your philosophy to combat is quite interesting, not at all unlike a Vaapad practitioners would be. Yet your mind, your psyche, it's so regimented and uniform. It's like you made a place for the dark side in you and you keep it there with regimental discipline."

The old man sipped from a water canteen and then tapped the side of his nose. "But that's just it, my boy. The dark side is in all of us and we'll always be fighting against it and the desire to allow it to dominate us. Balance is the key - continuously looking to the light side of the force to counter the dark side. As for me, I just keep everything in its place and refuse to let it even have a little leeway, just like I would a platoon of fresh, new, young soldiers."

Galen nodded in understanding. He himself knew what the general meant. The dark side was like a drug that never completely got out of the system and indulging in it was like taking another dose. The more you did so, the worse the desire and temptation became.

Just then, Sabine and Ezra came in and Galen called over, "Hey Ezra. Looking to get some practice in?"

"Sure;" said Ezra, pulling his lightsaber from his belt.

Kanan and Rahm watched as they squared off. "This ought to be interesting;" murmured Kanan. "Wish I had eyes again."

"Me too;" said Rahm. "I'll bet they both teach each other something."

Sabine watched intently too. Galen made the first move in a flurry of blows. Ezra fainted to one side and rolled around, avoiding several and interrupted the series by counter-attacking. It managed to throw Galen just a little off-balance and Ezra capitalized on it and pressed the attack. It didn't take Galen long to regain his footing and he batted aside the younger man's assault before pushing him the length of the hanger before Ezra suddenly leaped over his head, attempting to slash downward as he sailed over head. Galen managed to narrowly avoid the attack and spun around in time to catch Ezra's next onslaught.

They went back and forth across the deck plating, Ezra continuously moving around his opponent like an orbiting satellite in an attempt to keep the older Jedi from gaining any momentum while Galen tried to pin the younger down. Sabine watched opened mouthed at the display. As a warrior, she could appreciate the technique and the skill very much.

When Galen finally lifted his hand and said, "Alright, alright."

Ezra sat down with a sigh and puffed as he tried to regain his breath. "You have solid technique, Ezra and you've made Form V your own. I'm very impressed."

"Thanks;" said the younger Jedi as he pulled himself to his feet. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Darth Vader was my first master. He was a brutal teacher;" said Galen. "After that, I met an old hermit who taught me some tricks. Kota continues to aid in my instruction as well."

Kanan pulled his lightsaber from his belt and asked Sabine, "Want to cross blades, Mandalore?"

"For sure;" she said.

Ahsoka and Maris began to spar as well and for some time, they continued their training session until Captain Kallus came over the intercom. "We've arrived at Ord Lithone. All hands to battle stations and prepare for the Imperials to arrive."

"Let's hit the showers;" said Rahm.

Thirty minutes later, they all joined Hera and Kallus on the bridge. "They should have been right behind us;" said Hera, clearly concerned.

"Yes, they should have been;" said Kota. "Something's going on. Keep everyone ready - and have all ships lock onto each other with tractor beams as well. If those dark siders want to try and take one of our ships, they can damn well try to pull our whole fleet towards them."

Just then, Ahsoka looked at the planet below. "What do we know about Ord Lithone?"

Everyone looked at her. "Uh..." said Ezra, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah... I got nothing."

For the most part, the others seemed to not know anything either. "I just remembered something about it. My master said that, before the war, it used to be a Separatist manufacturing and depot world earlier in the wars but..." and she trailed off. "I'm going to head down there real fast."

Maris lifted a hand. "I'll go too."

"You're taking a team with you;" said Rahm firmly. "I'll have a group meet you in the hanger and you can take a U-wing."

Ahsoka gave a wry smile. "I can handle myself, General. I've been doing it for long enough."

"Well you aren't alone anymore, Tano;" growled the General gruffly. "And I'll be damned if I lose you because you decide to twirl off on your own and take unnecessary risks."

Clearly resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Ahsoka gave a salute with two fingers and headed towards the hanger with Maris Brood right behind her.

* * *

As she angled the ship down towards the planet, Maris asked Ahsoka, "What are we looking to find down there?"

"I don't know;" admitted Ahsoka. "But I'm honestly hoping there's a way even the odds against the Imperials. Hell, even if it's a few surplus battle droids, we can reprogram them to fight or pilot or man the guns or something."

As they broke through the atmosphere and the cloud layers beneath, they found themselves looking at a massive industrial facility. Rather than abandoned, smokes and steams were pouring from it and in the distance, there was a small fleet of capital ships - Separatist Capital ships. "What the hell?" whispered Ahsoka.

"Let's go check it-" but Maris was interrupted when a half a dozen Vulture droid starfighters flew overhead. Their comms systems chimed. "Unidentified Dropship, you and your fleet have entered Separatist Space. You will land on the indicated platform and submit yourselves for inspection."

"That voice;" murmured Ahsoka. "It's a Separatist Super Tactical droids."

Maris frowned. "Are we in trouble?"

"Maybe;" said Ahsoka. "But I am hoping that we can convince them that the Empire is the enemy and that we, the rebellion, are not. Our philosophy is actually not so different than the old Confederacy of Independent Systems' was. Only this time, we know for sure who the enemy is."

"The Emperor;" said Maris.

"The Sith;" corrected Ahsoka. "We'll go down and parley if we can. Lieutenant;" she called back to the leader of the twenty-four militia troops. "Your platoon will wait here unless they insist otherwise. Don't cause any trouble - at least not yet."

"Yes, Ma'am;" said the clean-shaven military man before passing on the orders to his troops.

They landed and were met by a dozen battle droids and two super battle droids, all the by a TX tactical droid. "You will come with us;" said the tactical droid. "The general would see you."

"Of course. Our men will stay aboard the ship, if you don't mind;" said Ahsoka conversationally and amiably. "We were hoping not to be too long down here."

That seemed to confuse the tactical droid. "That does not compute. You are Jedi. You are enemies of the Confederacy."

"Just take us to your General;" said Ahsoka, "things have changed in the galaxy and I think he would be interested to hear about it."

After a moment, the droid turned and Ahsoka and Maris followed it. As they made it to the facility, six BX Commando droids formed up on each side of them and took them from the entrance to what was clearly the command room of the whole facility. As they went, Ahsoka noted that the massive factory had been transformed into a well armed and fortified military base. The command room, obviously a primary control center of some kind originally, had holovids and screens that showed the bases sectors, visual and kinetic scanners and a thousand and one other military grade pieces of equipment, clearly taken from the inside of a star cruiser. In a command chair sat the Super Tactical droid - one of the few droids made to learn, adapt and command against the Jedi Generals of the Clone Wars.

As they strode in, the droid stood. "Jedi Ahsoka Tano. This is a surprise, indeed. The chances of you coming here are less than one percent."

"General;" said Ahsoka, inclining her head, "I have information. A lot has changed in the galaxy since you were last given orders."

"I'm sure;" said the droid. "Since the last orders I received were from the Separatist hold-outs on Mustafar and they were that the droid armies would shut down. Suffice to say, I and some of the other Super Tactical droids realized that the Separatists Alliance and Count Dooku would never issue such orders ans suspected subterfuge."

"Whoever programmed you did a magnificent job;" said Ahsoka. "That's exactly what happened. Count Dooku was killed at the orders of a secret adversary and shortly there-after, many members of the Separatist Alliance were assassinated by this adversary's servant. He then declared himself Emperor of the galaxy."

There was a long silence before the ST Droid said, "Your information does not compute. Who was this adversary?"

The droids all aimed their weapons as Ahsoka rummaged in her belt pouches until she produced a data disk. "This contains the events of the final days of the Clone Wars and also several of the days that follow. You will be able to tell that they are not fabricated or doctored."

The droid examined it and then inserted it into a holo-projector. Images appeared of Emperor Palpatine making speeches to the Senate and the galaxy at large, announcing the betrayal of the Jedi and the end of the war. News articles spoke of Separatist military shut downs and the arrests of Separatist leaders. When all was said and done, the ST droid looked at Ahsoka. "Judging by what you have said and the clearly legitimate footage here, it would seem that the Separatist movement has been defeated, leaving us without purpose."

"The Separatist's have been defeated;" admitted Ahsoka, her voice filled with sympathy. "But your purpose remains. The corruption within the Republic caused its transformation into the Empire. Now there is a Rebel Alliance fighting to restore order and defeat that corruption. We would be gratified if you would assist us with your fleet and droid armies."

The Super Tactical droid didn't seem to compute. "We were programmed to fight the Republic. The Republic is no more. The Confederacy of Independent Systems is no more. We are leaderless."

"But you don't have to be, General;" insisted Ahsoka. "Allow us to give you new leadership and new purpose."

It seemed as though the general droid had not had its memory wiped, otherwise, the idea of new purpose and such would not have even gotten through to it. But almost twenty years without one gave the already-advanced tactical droid something to consider. "What would our purpose be?"

"Help us end the corruption of the Galactic Empire;" said Ahsoka. "Help us restore freedom to the galaxy. That is what the Separatists wanted, isn't it? Freedom from a corrupt government?"

"Yes it was;" said the droid, finality in its automated voice. "Commanders;" it said to the OOM command droids, TX Tactical Droids and six BX commando droids with officers markings. "I want all units loaded aboard those ships. Jedi, I would like you and your apprentice to join me aboard my command ship. Do you have forces in orbit?"

"Yes, sir;" she said, "If you allow me to return to my dropship, I will contact them. May I give them a summary of your numbers - how many droids and ships you have at least?"

"We have sixteen Munificient-Class Frigates, a Lucrehulk-class Battleship, four Providence-class Dreadnoughts and two Recusant-class Destroyers."

Ahsoka whistled. "How did you keep them all powered up and maintained?"

"This factory had everything we needed;" said ST. "Now go and contact your ship. Let them know that help will be arriving soon."

* * *

Kota was getting anxious. The Imperials hadn't arrived yet and Ahsoka had been gone for almost an hour now. "Come on, girl;" he muttered. "Where are you?"

Turning to the scanning crew pit, he was about to order them to run a scan on the planet below when the comms officer called, "Sir, I have Fulcrum on the line for you."

Kota nearly ran to him and said, "Connect. Ahsoka, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, General. I have some good, if very odd, news. I just found us some help down here - a lot of help, in fact."

Kota felt a little uneasy at the announcement. He could sense the others coming up behind him as he asked, "What kind of help are we talking here?"

"An armada of Separatist war ships and armies of battle droids led by a Super Tactical droid. We convinced them to assist us in the coming fight."

Rahm could sense the shock of those behind him, mirroring his own. "Are you kidding, Tano?"

"No, sir. We convinced them to help us fight the Empire, explaining that the Rebel Alliance is the next logical step after the failure of the Separatists."

Rahm could sense Kanan's misgivings clearly while the others seemed to not be too concerned. Some of them even seemed excited about the idea. "What are their numbers, Tano? How many ships and how many droids?"

"Enough to crew and fill sixteen Banking clan Frigates, a droid control ship, four Trade Federation Cruisers and two Commerce Guild Destroyers; I'll be going aboard the Control ship with the Super tactical droid. Listen, I can tell you're all hesitant but I think that they'll be a huge help to us."

"How do you know they aren't lying, Ahsoka?" asked Ezra.

To their surprise, she laughed and said, "They're droids, Ezra. I don't think they can lie."

The logic was certainly flawed but they trusted Ahsoka and she seemed to think they could be believed. "Well if no one else objects;" said Kota grimly, "have them join us up here. As soon as possible, get the super Tactical droids on the comms. I want to coordinate with him."

"Understood. Tano out."

Rahm could still sense that Ezra and Kanan were still apprehensive. "Something wrong, gentlemen?" he asked.

"We ran into a droid like this before on Agamar. He wanted to determine who won the war - the Republic or the Separatists. This one seems to understand a little better."

"It may help that we don't have any clone troopers with us;" chuckled Ezra. "The fact that we were Jedi who had a Clone Trooper with us seemed to be what set him off."

Kanan nodded. "True. Maybe that's it - or maybe Ahsoka was able to explain the situation far better than we were. Anyhow, let's way and see."

They had only an hour or so to wait. Out from the planet came the ships and Galen hissed as they approached. "If they wait until they're close enough to attack, we'll be wiped out in short-"

"Sir, Imperial Star Destroyers have just dropped out of hyperspace!" called Captain Kallus.

Kota turned towards the viewport and said, "Well if those Super Tactical droids were half as smart as reports made them out to be, even if this one is betraying us, he can't now without leaving himself too weak to fight. Comms officer, direct any calls to the bridge intercom system."

Galen murmured, "That isn't the fleet that's been following us. It's a whole other fleet."

"It's probably the Sector fleet then;" said Kota. "What kind of ships are we looking at, Starkiller?"

"The usual - Imp Stars and Vic Stars and a few Strike Cruisers, Carrack Cruisers and Lancer Frigates. Oh blast!" the younger Jedi suddenly cursed. "We have an Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer."

Rahm looked in his direction. "Did you say an Interdictor Star Destroyer?"

"Yup - a modified Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer with massive gravity well generators. Whoever is in charge of that fleet pursuing us isn't a glory seeking hound or some regional warlord who wants prestige. They're methodical and tactically savvy. Aside from those Sith Stalker, who I doubt Vader had trained to be strategists or tacticians, who else could be leading this force?"

Rahm didn't answer. He had no idea which of the Emperor's many high ranking Admirals, Generals, Warlords and Moffs could possibly be after them but this was a masterful stroke. Soon enough, their pursuers would drop out of hyperspace and the two combined fleets would annihilate them. Just then, the bridge's intercom system chimed and an automated droid said, "General Kota, this is Super Tactical droid Kapernus. What are your orders?"

"Have your ships lock together with tractor beams;" said the old general. "Our enemies will have powerful individuals who can use the force to pull our ships out of formation."

There was silence for a moment before the droid replied, "So this Emperor Palpatine has Jedi of his own."

"Something like that;" said Kota, his voice cold.

"Generals, they're powering up the gravity well generators;" called one of the sensor officers.

"Prepare to launch all fighters in defensive tactics. I want them to remain here until the enemy gets close. I want Marines and commandos standing by at dropships and shuttles to be ready to board. General Kapernus, have your droids ready."

"Understood, sir. I will follow your command."

Kota nodded. The Imperial Star Destroyers approached and he knew that they would not stop and wait for whoever was hunting the rebels. No, the Moff would want these rebels for themselves.


	13. Chapter 12: Separate Ways

**Orbit over Ord Lithone - Aboard the Assault Frigate** ** _Stubborn Fool_**

Rahm Kota stood on the bridge of his ship facing the view port. Even though his eyes were useless to him now, the force allowed him to comprehend a great deal more than if he still had natural vision. He could sense the urgency of the Mandalorians and the Rebels aboard their ships. He could sense the droids, though they gave off no emotions. They were simply there without the sense of life or emotions - simply machines with a programmed mission. At the same time, the Imperials were taken completely by surprise. He could sense shock as decades-old separatist ships dropped onto formation and tractor beam locked with the rebel formations. A hard smile crossed the general's face as he ordered, "General Kapernus, have your fighters and bombers go for the interdictor ship. All rebel fighters, stay back and guard the ships against enemy attacks. Marines and security troopers, prepare for boarding."

Confirmations came in. Behind him, Kota heard Juno murmur, "I'm taking the _Shadow_ out there."

"You be careful;" said Galen.

Suddenly, there was another gasp and Kota sensed that a lot more individuals had just dropped into the system. "Admiral Pryce's fleet just dropped out of hyperspace, Kota;" said Starkiller, his voice tense."

Kota nodded and waited. As expected, he felt the dark siders attempted to drag the flagship towards them and found that they would have to drag the whole of the fleet. It lasted only a few moments before releasing and Kota smiled tightly. "Nice try, boys."

"They're attacking, General;" said Kallus. "All of them. We won't last thirty minutes."

Kota knew it to. He had mere moments to come up with a plan, or else it would be far too late to escape.

* * *

 **Aboard the** **Executor** **-Class Star Dreadnought the _Executor_**

Lord Vader braced himself as he stepped into his private communications chamber. Kneeling, he waited for the transmission to come through. The wrinkled face of the Emperor appeared and even over the holo-communicator, his eyes seemed to glow with rage. "You have tried to deceive me, Lord Vader. You told me that the stalker clones were originated from Darth Maul, not from your apprentice Marek."

"My master, I-"

"Enough!" snapped the Emperor, his hologram flickering with his temper. "When the Starkiller clones return, you will slaughter them, do you understand?"

There just a moment of pause before the Dark Lord in dark armor said, "Yes... my master."

"Good;" said the Emperor, seeming to calm down. "The end of the Rebellion is near, my friend. We have many new weapons that will be in use. In the mean time, you will continue to hunt for the rebel's leadership. Take the ship I have given you and destroy the Yavin base."

Vader knew that he was tempting his master's ire but he thought it to be a great waste of time. "My master, by now the base will be mostly abandoned. The vast majority of the rebel leaders will have fled."

The Emperor nodded. "Yes, I know. But it is time that the rebels saw just the first finger of the fist that we will bring down upon their insignificant little uprising. The sight of the _Executor_ will strike fire into their hearts and any who escape will understand the absolute futility of their actions and they will spread the word onto there rebel friends."

"As you wish, my Master;" said Lord Vader.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - The Imperial Palace**

The Emperor cut connections to the _Executor_ and leaned back, scowling deeply. Of all of his former apprentices and all of his many created monsters, it would seem that Darth Vader had become the most unpredictable. Perhaps in the coming years, it would be prudent to find a new apprentice - one that he could mold to his will much more thoroughly. Palpatine smiled at the thought. Yes, a new apprentice was definitely necessary - one that could be raised from birth perhaps, the way the Jedi had - the way that he himself had raised Mara Jade.

For just a moment, the Emperor contemplated the girl, wondering if maybe she could be his new apprentice when Darth Vader was gone. But then, he dismissed the idea. If allowed to, Mara Jade could be a powerful Sith Lord but her current purpose served him too well. That, and her selfless service and loyalty to not only him, but the people and ideals of the Empire, was not in keeping with the thought and philosophy of the Sith and he had instilled it far too firmly in her to change her now. That, and would be a shame to ruin a perfectly good assassin, intelligence agent and investigator.

Speaking of Mara Jade, she would be returning from her most recent mission and the Emperor suddenly had a thought. Perhaps he would have her watch him for awhile - a few months at least as he hunted the rebels down. That way, if there were any other sign of treachery, the Emperor would know about it immediately.

* * *

 **Orbit over Ord Lithone - Aboard the Assault Frigate** ** _Stubborn Fool_**

"General Kota, have all your rebel and Mandalorian ships fall into formation behind mine;" said the Super Tactical droid Kapernus. "We will cover your retreat."

"That might work;" said Hera, "but then, they'll just have another sector fleet waiting for us."

"We'll have to split up;" said Sabine, putting her helmet on and turning towards the exit from the bridge. "I'll get to the Mandalorian Dreadnoughts ships and we'll take them to a different location in the sector. I'm sure that Pryce's kath hounds will follow you and we'll just have to rancor roll our way through whatever sector fleet meets up with us."

Ezra turned to go with her, but Sabine lifted her hand. "Not this time, Ezra. The Jedi need to stay together for this to work properly."

Ezra wanted desperately to protest but he also knew that it was right. "At least let me see you off;" he said, stepping up next to her.

Kapernus said over the comms, "I'll make sure that the Imperial's interdiction ship is eliminated and then buy you all enough to make your escape. You must choose your destinations quickly."

"Break tractor lock;" ordered Kota, "and pass it on to all our other ships. Mandalore, go."

Ezra and Sabine ran from the bridge.

"Where to next?" asked Hera, who was over at the navigational officer's station. "What direction are we heading?"

Searching back in his memory, Kota said, "Go to coordinate I-J, the system of Roxuli. It's sparsely populated and far off any main hyperlanes and, if I'm not mistaken, it's outside of any sector army's jurisdiction. If we run into any trouble, it will be with some Imperial warlord's expansion forces."

"Then do we really need to split up?" asked Starkiller, "wouldn't it be better to keep out forces together?"

"Unfortunately not;" answered Hera as she studied the holomap of that region. "If there is a warlord in the area, Pryce would still contact him. No, we still need to split up."

"Ordo, you'll head to the system of Celdaru as soon as Mandalor is aboard;" order Kota. "General Kapernus, we have our destinations. We just need that Interdictor Star Destroyer out of the way."

"Understood, General Kota;" said the droid, "It's been an honor serving with you against the corrupt Empire. I will see to it that you escape, even though it means the destruction of my command."

The droid ships were already moving into a perimeter formation around the rebels and Mandalorians. The nav officer was working furiously and Hera was leaning over his shoulder, checking and double checking his work.

* * *

Kapernus watched as the Imperial ships advanced. They were the natural evolution from the Republic Venators and Acclamators - larger, more heavily armed and, were he a human or a more feeble service droid and not a tactical combat model, probably even more intimidating. He had a few tricks up his cover plating. "Command all fighters and bombers to execute self destruct runs on the interdictor, aiming specifically for those gravity well generators."

Off in the distance, he watched as every fighter and bomber droid that he had dive-bombed the ship. It took all of them but one after another, the gravity well generators blew. "Prepare all dropships and battle droids. We are going to board their command ship. Perhaps we can kill the commander and give our allies some time to get away."

Turning to the tactical droid behind him, he said, "The bridge is yours. Have all boarding forces meet me in the hanger."

Aside from the regular battle droid, super battle droid, droidekas and commando droids, their were also six IG-100 Magnaguards and two EG-5 Jedi Hunter droids. They filed aboard the Separatist dropships and the Magna guards and EG droids jump into the cockpits of eight Rogue-class Fighters. The rest were racked in the boarding ships.

* * *

Admiral Pryce watched with impressed disbelief as the old Separatist relics charged the sector fleet. They were grossly outnumbered but that didn't matter in the end. All at once, they attempted to ram the Star Destroyers and cruisers nearest to them. Many of them were successful as well. As she watched, Separatist boarding ships, an old shuttle and eight starfighters streaked towards her ship. Dozens of them made it past the turbolasers and slammed into the haul of her Star Destroyer at numerous points. "I want troops to get to those ships and destroy the droids inside."

Turning, she said to the Dark Jedi behind her, "Prime, I request that you remain here while you send your Stalkers to destroy those droids with my troops."

Stalker Prime was already pulling his comlink from his belt already. "Request granted, Admiral;" he replied before say, "This is Stalker Prime to all Sith Stalkers - the ship has been boarded by enemy war droids. Find them and destroy them."

The droids did not do very much damage to the ship itself though they did kill hundreds of the ship's on-board personnel, including stormtroopers, guards, technical staff and so on. The IG-100 droids didn't stand a chance against the Stalkers but the EG-5's reached the bridge, managing to cut down three of them between them.

The two crimson colored droids with their crimson lightsabers charged onto the bridge. They were about to behind a full scale slaughter of the bridge crew when Stalker Prime engaged them. At first, the twin droids seemed to hold their own but the Sith Apprentice soon proved to be far too vicious for them and they fell to his red blades. When it was clear that they were down, Pryce used the comms station on the bridge to contact security teams. "All security teams, report the situation."

One after the other, they checked in, revealing that the droids had been repelled. "Sensors and scanner officers, do we have their trajectory?" she demanded as the rebel ships turned away to retreat.

"Yes, Admiral;" said the officer, "They're headed towards the expansion regions but towards two different destinations, it would seem."

Pryce smiled triumphantly and turned to face the main viewport - just in time to watch every droid boarding ship to explode! All over the haul of her Star Destroyer, she saw explosions and alarms began to go off. She vaguely heard overhead that the main hanger was on fire where the shuttle and starfighters had landed. The damage would look worse than it was of course but it would also take far too long to repair. "Are any critical systems damaged?" she demanded.

Several tense moments passed before an answer came, "No, Admiral. We should even be able to make the jump to lightspeed as soon as the haul breaches are sealed off."

"Do it;" she snarled.

* * *

Ezra watched out the hanger entrance and saw that the space was swarming with TIE's. "Sabine, I don't know."

"I don't have a choice;" she said, more harshly than she intended. "I can't just disappear again or they'll never trust me."

"Yes;" insisted Ezra, "they will! They know your worth. They know your integrity. But if you go out there now, you're going to die. I can feel it!"

That caused Sabine to pause and look at him. His electric blue eyes were wide in anxiety and his fists were clenched at his side. He was all but _willing_ her to listen to him. Growling, she hit her gauntlet comlink, "Gaverous, this is Mandalore, do you read?"

"I hear you, Mandalore. It's pretty hairy out there."

"I know;" replied Sabine, her voice angry. "I can't make it to you. Set your comlink to record."

"It's set, Mandalore."

Sabine uttered a long stream of Mando'a before saying in basic, "Did you get all that?"

In a voice filled with a new resolve and determination, Gaverous Ordo said, "You can count on me, Mandalore. I will not let you down."

"I know you won't;" said Sabine, "I'm sorry, Gaverous."

"No need for that;" said the older warrior, his voice gentle. "Even Mandalore can only control so much. We'll give them hell in your absence."

Sabine dropped down to the deck, her face stony but her eyes looked as though they were filling with tears. Gently, Ezra put an arm around her. "Come on;" he said, "let's get to the bridge."

Using his comlink, he said, "Make the jump when ready, General."

They didn't see it since they were still moving through the corridors of the ship but outside, the rebel ships entered the blue tunnel of hyperspace. Sabine was taking it harder than either she or Ezra expected her too. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and her expression remained frustrated as they did. When they reached the bridge, she put her helmet back on to hide her tears but Kanan still came over and gave her shoulder a squeeze. He didn't say anything. He just smiled sympathetically. "At our next stop, we're going to need to refuel and resupply - which is why I chose Roxuli. There is a large but lightly armed and defended supply station there. Supposedly, it was set their to supply the warlords and their expansionary forces. We're going to hit it, refuel, rearm and resupply. It's still a few days away so rest and get everyone ready."

They all agreed and immediately, Sabine walked off the bridge. They all looked at Ezra who, taking the hint, hurried after her.

He found her in the forward turbolaser battery where she had found him earlier. Her helmet was sitting beside her and her head was buried in the crooks of her elbows. Ezra hadn't seen her break down like this in some time. Clearly, this was hitting her very hard. The young Jedi sighed. His heart ached for her. Quietly, he went over and sat down beside her, just putting an arm around her and not saying anything. For awhile, neither of them said anything or did anything. Sabine wept until she seemed to have shed all of her tears. Then, she looked up and over at him. "Is it my destiny to fail my people?"

Ezra's mouth fell open for a moment before looking rather sternly at her. "You are not failing your people, Sabine. Tell me, do you trust Gaverous?"

"Yes;" she said firmly. "I trust him."

"Then you have someone who will lead your people faithfully while you are gone, right?"

She nodded again. Ezra squeezed her with the arm around her shoulders and said, "See? You aren't failing them."

She was silent for some time before murmuring, "First, I designed the weapons that would kill them. Then, I left them to join the Rebellion - twice, now, abandoning them again to the depredation of the Empire. How is that not failing them?"

Ezra thought about this for a long while. Finally, he said, "Because you are still assuring that they have a leader. What did you say to him anyway?"

"In short, I said, 'As Mandalor, I declare Gaverous Ordo to be my regent in my unwilling absents. I have faith that he will faithfully execute my wishes and will with our people. Any who rebel or regent his regency will be my enemies when I return.'"

Ezra smiled and gave her another squeeze. "See - you are doing right by your people. You're also doing right by the Rebellion. Sabine, could you look at me, please?"

She turned her green eyes on him, her face still streaked with tears. Ezra pulled one of his gloves off and gently rubbed them away. "You should be proud of yourself. You're handling a tough situation very well."

She nodded. With one final squeeze, Ezra stood and said, "I'm getting hungry. Want to go grab some food or do you want to be alone for awhile?"

Sabine looked up at him. "I think I've been alone enough. But I don't want to go eat."

She stood and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Ezra hugged her back, resting his chin on her shoulder beside her head. "Remember what I said about how we can't think about this - us - right now?" she whispered in his ear as she pulled away.

Ezra nodded slowly and she did the very last thing he expected her to do. Sabine closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed his lips. In response, Ezra's entire body locked up and his mind seemed to blow a fuse. By the time it started back up, she had pulled away. Smiling she said, "Because I feel the same way about you, though at first you kinda just annoyed me or amused me."

"Oh that's nice;" said Ezra, getting a small modicum of his sense of humor back through the surprised haze of being kiss. "I'm glad you found me entertaining some-" but she silenced him with another kiss. Between kisses, she said, "Just shut up and kiss me, Bridger."

And he did, over and over again. They weren't sure exactly how long they stood in the forward battery, holding and kissing one another and they really didn't care. When they stopped, Sabine looked flushed and bit her lower lip before taking his hands. "Come on."

"Are we going to go eat?" asked Ezra hopefully.

Sabine laughed, "No, nerf brain, we aren't going to go eat. You're coming with me to my quarters."

"What?" said Ezra, looking totally baffled. "Why are we going to your quarters?"

Sabine gave him a patient look and didn't answer. She looked like she was waiting for something. Ezra frowned and though of every possible reason before it dawned on him and his face turned bright red. "Oh!" he said, and then it really dawned on him and he stopped dead. "WOAH! Hold, on Sabine. We just- and I mean- I don't want to take advantage or anything."

"Fine then;" she said with a laugh. " _I'll_ take advantage. _You_ can just enjoy."

"But- but-" but he had no real objections and he was nervous as hell.

It was pretty obvious to Sabine too. She had gotten used to Ezra's mannerisms by now so she moved in close, wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Ezra, the girl you care about and who cares about you is depressed and needs comforting. What's more, she needs it the worst possible way and wants your help relieving it in the best possible way. Are you really going to say 'no' just because you're suddenly nervous?"

Before Ezra could answer either yes or no, she kissed him again, using her tongue to run along his lips. He tried to say something and she decided that him opening his mouth was the perfect time for her to depend the kiss. Ezra's eyes went wide again as her tongue went past his lip and caressed his. That seemed to be enough to get Ezra at least moving in the right direction. Even so, he had to make a few more protests, half-hearted and empty as they were. "But Sabine, we just committed to this. At least, I'm committed to you. Don't you think that this is going a little fast?"

Sabine smiled at him over her shoulder. "Why? Afraid I'm going to change my mind? I've already seen you naked, which I found very gratifying by the way and I know you liked seeing me naked. I'm not going to change my mind, Ezra - not after everything we've been through. Now stop struggling and come on. I want to see you naked again."

Finally, Ezra stopped fighting and they ran towards Sabine's quarters. When they rounded the corner into the quarter deck, they nearly ran smack into Galen and Juno. "Hey! Easy there, you two?" chuckled Galen, studying Ezra by his shoulders. "Where are you off to anyway in such a hurry?"

"Uuhhhh..." said Ezra, blushing fiercely.

"We're um..." Sabine was clearly struggling as well, her face just as red as Ezra's.

It took all of two seconds for Galen and Juno to pick up on what was going on. Their smiles faded and they looked at each other. "Okay now, wait one second. I think maybe you should talk to Hera and Kanan... separately."

Frustrated, Sabine glowered and said, "I am Mandalore of an entire race of people, dammit. I can do as I please."

"True;" said Juno, "but maybe you should go to the bridge and-" and she trailed off as both Ezra and Sabine glared at them.

Starkiller looked up and seemed to sigh with relief. "Thank the force. Kanan, you may want to come over here."

Ezra and Sabine turned around and there stood Kanan, one hand on the wall as he headed their way. "What's going on?"

"Well, uh-" and Galen fumbled for words before Juno leaned in and whispered to Kanan. The Jedi Knight's stubbly face suddenly became serious and he said, "Come with me, you two. We need to talk."

On the verge of groaning with frustration, Sabine and Ezra followed him with the look of prisoners going to be interrogated on their face. Behind them, they heard Galen whisper, "You know, I think they had a good idea."

Juno giggled and said, "Right. It _is_ getting late. Let's go."

Kanan was talking into his comlink as they walked. "Kanan;" groaned Sabine, "why are you all making a big deal about this? We're both consenting adults and everything. No need to make a big deal about this."

"We aren't making a big deal about anything, Sabine;" chuckled Kanan. "We're just covering all our bases."

Hera came in, breathless and slightly flushed. "Alright;" she said, all business. "Ezra, you're coming with me. Sabine, you'll got into that lounge with Kanan. Move."

Ezra's had a frightened expression as he followed her into the conference room. "Sit;" she said, plopping down across from him.

The green skinned Twi'lek studied him carefully, a look of concentration on her motherly yet beautiful face. "So Ezra;" she said casually, "it's very clear that you and Sabine have become quite close in the last few years. But isn't this a bit of a sudden decision for you both? I mean, sex is a pretty major step and all."

Ezra was mortified to be talking about this with Hera. She was like his mother in so many ways and in was just so awkward to be talking about stuff like this with her. Refusing to meet her eyes, he muttered something to the effect of, "It's not that sudden or that big of a deal, is it?"

Hera reached over and forced him to meet her eyes. "Not for everyone, no. My people are a lot more promiscuous than you Humans are - well, for the most part anyway. Ezra, do you care about Sabine, and I mean as more than just a friend?"

"Yes, I do;" he said earnestly and insistently. "I care about her very much. I-" and he suddenly stiffened and closed his jaw with a snap.

Hera nodded slowly, leaning back in her seat. "See? There it is; you aren't ready to say that you love her, are you?"

Ezra looked away again and said, "I care very much for her. She means so much to me and I would never hurt her or just leave her."

"I know you wouldn't;" said Hera, patting his hand. "I just want you to be sure that this is best for both of you."

Ezra couldn't say with any surety that it was.

Kanan sat across from Sabine, who glared defiantly at him. "This is none of your-" she started but Kanan stopped her with an upraised hand.

"Easy, Sabine;" he said soothingly. "Take it easy. I'm not here to judge you or to try and convince you not to do this or even to say that you shouldn't. I just want you to be sure."

"I am;" she said firmly.

One of Kanan's brows lifted. "So when this is all over and you and Ezra wake up tomorrow, naked next to each other, how will you feel?"

The blunt question nearly made Sabine squirm with absolute discomfort. What's more, he continued, "Can you say for certain that you'll wake up and not feel at all uncomfortable or maybe even regretful?"

"Do you honestly think this is my first time?" she asked, just a little defensively.

"No;" said Kanan to her surprise, "but it will be Ezra's. You should be more conscious of that, too."

There was a long pause and Kanan sighed before saying, "Look, I understand that you're going through a rough time right now. You just want to forget your troubles and lose yourself in something, or even more preferably, someone. You care for Ezra. Anyone who knows the two of can see that. Even I can see that and I'm blind."

That managed to get Sabine to smile before she could master her expression. Kanan chuckled. "My point is, if you care that much about him, wait until you are both so certain that you are ready to make this step, ready to make this commitment before you just jump into it, alright?"

"It's not like we're getting married;" she said quietly.

"I know;" chuckle Kanan. "There was a time that it would be preferred that you were, especially on Lothol - and on Mandalore too."

Sabine nodded. The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she became because she knew that Kanan was right, as usual. Sighing and burying her head, she said, "I'll think about it, Kanan. That's not a no but I will think about it."

"Good; that's all I ask."

They both stood and headed back to where they had all split up. Ezra was so red, it looked like the twin suns of Tatooine had burned. It made Sabine giggle, despite her embarrassment. Winking at each other, Hera and Kanan walked off and the former could be heard murmuring, "They did have a good idea though."

"What is it with people and not whispering quietly enough?" demanded Sabine loudly.

The two didn't turn around but they did quicken their step towards the crew quarter deck. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other and Ezra said, "Listen, Sabine, I care a great deal about you. You mean so much to me and so does our relationship. That's why I think we should be taking this just a hair more slowly. Back on Lothol, it's considered rather scandalous to sleep together on the first date and you and I, we haven't even really been on any dates."

Sabine smiled and said, "Well then, let's start with that. Want to go on a date? We missed dinner and I know you're hungry. Why don't we go see if there's anything left in the mess and spend time together?"

Ezra nodded and offered his arm. "I'd like that. Let's go."

* * *

 **Recently I was told I should add more author's notes so here I go. In truth, this chapter was going to have a good section of lemony goodness but then I decided to wait. Even though it would most likely be right up Ezra and Sabine's alley to jump right into bed together, I really felt like Kanan and Hera would have a lot to say so there you go. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please read and review and request via PM.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Edge of the Map

**Orbit over Roxuli - Aboard the Rebel Assault Frigate** ** _Stubborn Fool_**

The operation to take the Imperial supply center was so easy, it had to be a fluke. They dropped out of hyperspace and the Y-wings and capital ships delivered barrages of Ion blasts and ion torpedoes, disabling the whole thing. By the time the emergency generators kicked on, teams of commandos aboard the _Rogue Shadow_ and the _Scimitar_ were already heading invisibly towards the docking hatches. Quickly and quietly as venom, they headed into the facility, making for the cargo bays where all of the supplies and fuel could be obtained and quickly loaded and emptied. Every cargo ship in the rebel task force was loaded to the brim and all the supplies and fuel they could carry were taken aboard the rebel ships. When the fleet had been filled to capacity and even the cargo ships themselves were being used as storage, Kota ordered the fleet to move away from the station and wait for Pryce and her fleet to arrive. It would probably be some days.

Now that Sabine and Ezra had decided that they were in a relationship, they were absolutely inseparable. If one was seen anywhere on the ship, the other would also be somewhere within sight. Little did they know that Chopper had been sent to keep an eye on them and make sure that they behaved themselves. Many times, the droid would send holo recordings of them passionately snogging in one corner or another, though they studiously avoid anything more than touching one another beneath their clothing and fooling around that way.

During breakfast one morning, Hera and Kanaan watched them. They were sitting side by side in a corner of the mess hall, both of them with one hand below the table. Even as they ate and drank, it was clear what was going on. They were definitely messing around with each other. One would cover their mouth or bite their lip or suddenly jerk while the other was pretending not to notice. Suddenly, they both got up, grabbed their trays and turned them in, their food only half eaten as they dashed to one of their corners. "Should we be concerned?" asked Kanan absently.

"I don't think so;" said Hera. "They made their decision and until they decided that this relationship is a long-term, going-for-broke event, they will refrain."

Kanan adjusted his new eye covering and sensed, "I don't know. Those two were pretty stirred up."

Hera chuckled and leaned over to him. "Yeah? Well they aren't the only ones. Listen, let's have Chopper keep an eye on them while you and I sneak off. I would love to get carried away with you right now."

Kanan chuckled and stood, offering her his hand. As they headed towards one of the many corners they knew they would be able to hide in, the alarms sounded and any chance of blissful intercourse was forgotten for the moment. "All command staff to the bridge. I repeat, all command staff to the bridge;" came the voice of General Kota.

As expected, there was Admiral Pryce's fleet. As soon as it was out of hyperspace, fighters, bombers and dropships were launched. As he stood on the bridge, General Kota seemed to get an idea. "Starkiller, what kind of ships does Pryce have in her fleet?"

"Everything from old Acclamators and even a Venator to Imperial-I Class Star Destroyers. Why do you ask?"

"The Venator;" said Rahm casually, "I want it."

Silence followed and Starkiller said, "Okay. I'll grab a team and we'll be right back."

"Thank you;" said the old General in amusement.

On the way to the hanger, Galen ran into Hera and Kanan, who stopped so fast that Ezra and Sabine ran into them from behind. "Hey;" said Galen, "Interested in getting into a little trouble? Rahm says he wants that Venator out there."

There was a pause before they said, "Who's coming with us? Those Venators have pretty substantial crews."

"I'm not sure yet;" said Galen cheerfully. "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"Galen;" said Juno from behind him. "That ship is nearly directly in the center of Pryce's formation. How do we plan on getting to it."

"With cloaking devices;" said Galen. "Gather as many as we can fit aboard the _Rogue Shadow_ and the _Scimitar_ in the hanger right now."

A good number of Kota's militia troops joined in and they all crammed aboard the two ships. The plan was to dock at two places along the haul and converge on the bridge so that they could then sound an evacuation/self destruct sequence. Then, the crew could just fly the Venator out of the formation. Juno looked at Galen and said, "You're insane."

Ahsoka Tano, to everyone's shock, was chuckling and said, "It sounds just like something my old Master would try during the Clone Wars. Let's do it!"

"Someone should stay to repel boarders;" said Kanan. "Ezra, Sabine, we'll leave that to you."

They nodded grimly and Sabine put on the helmet of Mandalor the Indomitable. The alarms were still blaring and shouted out where the boarders were making the attempt. Suddenly, they came to one hatch that the marines and rebel soldiers had missed. A red lightsaber was cutting its way through it. "Stay back;" said Ezra grimly as he held his lightsaber ready.

Sabine held her blasters level as well, aiming right at the hatch. When it fell inward, stormtroopers began to pile in. None of them made it very far. Any that got a shot off were unable to get it past Ezra's lightsaber. The rest, Sabine gunned down. As the last trooper fell, a figure stepped out of the shuttle. He wore a mask of some kind - a war mask and flexible, ribbed armored robes. In one hand was a lightsaber. Ezra placed himself firmly between him and Sabine, who had already drawn the darksaber. "Sabine, this isn't like dueling Mandalorian warriors, even on the worst day;" he murmured, "this is-"

Out from the boarding ship came a second Dark Stalker with a lightsaber pike. Clearing his throat, Ezra prepared himself. The both lifted their hands and sent streams of force lightning at him and at Sabine. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled the darksaber from her hand and used it to stop the twin blasts, setting his feet and getting his teeth. Sabine opened fire, which ended the lightning assault. The two dark siders ignited their weapons and advanced. Ezra handed the darksaber back and prepared himself.

They attacked in tandem, working together to try and overcome the young man before them. But Ezra was good and he had Sabine to help him. Whenever it seemed as though one of the red blades would kill him as he blocked the other, the flat, black blade of the darksaber appeared. Suddenly, Ezra thrust his hand out and blasted one of his enemies back before viciously attacking the other. The lightsaber pike wielder was able to defend himself with more than just the blade. The shaft of the weapon was made of some kind of lightsaber resistant metal.

With a sudden kick, Ezra landed hard on his back. The dark sider was on him when Sabine charge in with a roar. Her ferocity surprised the Dark Jedi, as did her vicious skill. The dark warrior was backpedaling madly, trying to stay ahead of Sabine's vicious assault. Both Ezra and the other stalker leaped into the fight, locking blades and before her opponent had the opportunity to regain his balance in the fight, Sabine used a repulser on her gauntlet to smash him into the corridor wall before using a rip cord to entangle him. Whipping out her blaster, she fired a dozen rounds into him until he stopped kicking.

To her surprise, Ezra's opponent roared and basted the Jedi back with a shock-wave before rushing her. She was barely able to stay ahead of his searching blade until he used the force to grip her throat. Out of pure instinct, she activated her jet pack and tried to get away but the force user kept her from getting more than a dozen meters or so. With a snarl, he held out his lightsaber pike, the red blade extended and began to pull her towards it.

With a roar, Ezra slashed both of his enemy's hands the then stabbed his through the chest. Sabine fell gagging to the ground. Slowly, they crawled towards each other. "Are you alright?" croaked Sabine.

"I'm fine;" said Ezra, his voice wheezing slightly. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. Suddenly, he was hugging her protectively to him. "Ezra?" she croaked.

"I've never been so scared;" he murmured.

"We can talk about it later;" said Sabine, gently pushing away. "There's still a battle going on. Let's go."

* * *

 **Aboard the as-yet Unknown Venator-Class Star Destroyer**

Galen, Juno, Kanan and Hera lead the commandos with them towards the bridge. Every stop of the way was a fight but not a terribly daunting of difficult one. Only Imperial officers and troopers were in there way and most of them had rather turned and fled when they saw the rebels approaching than face two Jedi. Taking the bridge didn't take too much longer. What's more, Ahsoka, Maris, Zeb, Chopper and the commandos were right behind them. "Alright, Galen, I want you to sound an evac order. Chopper, rig the system to sound the self-destruct alarm without engaging the actual self-destruct sequence. Hera, take the helm. The rest of you, lock down the doors and get ready for a fight. They won't let this ship go in a hurry if the evac alarm doesn't scare them all off."

Just them, both alarms started to sound. They looked out over the ship and watched as the hangers opened. Immediately, the ship began moving out of formation with the rest of the Imperial fleet - which was standard procedure for arming a self destruct sequence anyway. The ship was required to get as far away as possible in order to avoid damaging the ships around it. As they all watched, the escape pods jettisoned. TIE craft were taking off, as were the numerous shuttles, drop ships and transports. They fled to the Imperial ships behind them but, judging by the numbers, a full quarter of the crew was still on board.

Even so, it didn't seemed to matter. Suddenly, the comms system crackled. Going by feel, Kanan went to it and answered the comms. "This is Kanan Jarrus."

"Good work, Kanan;" said Kota grimly. "We're locking onto you with tractor beams and sending more troops aboard. After that, I'm having all full cargo ships heading over to you to unload. That will be out new command ship as soon as we clear it. In the mean time, all ships set course for the following coordinates. We're heading beyond the edge of the known galaxy to the last world on the maps."

Everyone was suddenly dead-still. All looking at one another, Galen finally said, "Is he serious? What's to be served by going all the way out there?"

"Because if we fail, he wants it to be damned near impossible for them to get back;" said Kanan grimly. "Set coordinates for the last known planet of the western edge of the galaxy. We're going to Esfandia."

Grimly, Hera followed his orders, as did every other ship in their fleet.

* * *

 **Aboard the Imperial-Class Star Destroyer _Predator_**

Admiral Pryce and Stalker Prime both watched in awed disbelief as the enemy once again turned and fled but this time, beyond Wild Space and into the Unknown. "What in the name of the force?" muttered the Dark Jedi. "Where could they possibly be going?"

"They are going to the last planet ever mapped in the known galaxy - a world that no longer even orbits a star. It simply floats freely in space. It's core is irradiated so that it can still somehow support life. I will consult with Lord Vader before we proceed. I think he will be intrigued as I am."

Prime nodded, frowning as if disturbed by the whole discovery.

Lord Vader was finishing up his absolute desolation of the rebels on Yavin. They had held up in one of the lesser temples to hold until the last of their command had escaped but, unfortunately for them, Jan Dodonna, the War Minister of the Alliance, had been captured. "What is it, Admiral?" he asked impatiently.

"We have tracked General Kota and his task force to the edge of the known Galaxy. They are now jumping away to Esfandia, my Lord. Is it the Emperor's will that we pursue them, even into the depths of the Unknown Regions?"

"It is the Emperor's will that you pursue them unto death - either theirs or yours;" said Lord Vader plainly. "If that means you fallow them from this galaxy to another, then follow them you will."

Admiral Pryce cleared her dry throat and said, "As you command, Lord Vader."

The communication was terminated and Pryce clenched her fists. "I need a drink;" she growled.

"We should make the jump to lightspeed;" said Prime firmly, "Lord Vader was adamant-"

"The rebels won't run far;" growled the Admiral. "They're whole purpose right now is to lead us away from the war. They are a diversion away from the Rebel Alliance and we, by order of the Emperor and his dark lordliness, are playing along like tamed kath hounds on a leash."

Suddenly, Pryce was shoved against the wall with a strong hand around her throat. "Do not show such disrespect for the Dark Lord of the Sith!" hissed Prime.

To his surprise, Pryce all but purred, "Why Prime! I never knew you could be so... passionate... about anything. Truly, I meant no disrespect to our Dark Lord. I said what I said out of frustration. Even so, I cannot just waltz into wherever. That's what we have been doing all along so far. I want to make this the last jump we make. I want all the information I can get about the system and see if perhaps we can get some. Also, I have full access to the Imperial archives from my ship here so long as I can stay within holonet range. Here, even at the edge of the galaxy, I can. I need to study up on anything and everything we know about the Unknown Regions. But before all of that, I need to relax and unwind."

Gently, she eased the hand off of her throat. "You have such powerful hands, Prime;" she said. "Why don't you join me in unwinding and perhaps you will glean knew insight as well while we let ourselves go, just a little."

"If you insist, Admiral, I suppose a small delay won't be too terrible;" said the Dark Jedi.

Pryce smiled and said, "Excellent!"

As they headed towards the Admiral's quarters, Pryce used her comlink to order repairs on all damaged ships as well as a commandeering of any and all remaining supplies from the post in the Roxuli system. That done, she looked at the Dark Jedi who was following and smiled. She wondered if maybe, just maybe, she could teach him a thing or two that Darth Vader never had, or indeed, never could. "I think, Stalker Prime;" she said casually, "that I will relax in bath in my quarters. Do you care to join me?"

"I've never been in a bath before;" murmured the Dark Jedi. "Is it like a bacta tank, but with water?"

Pryce chuckled. "No, it is not, my friend. It is was of the most luxurious experiences. You submerse yourself in warm water and let it warm your stress and concerns away. It will help you relax. A glass or two of decent drink and, perhaps, some companionship and we will both be quite ready to face the rebels as soon as our ships are ready to fight."

After a long pause, the clone nodded. "That is sound logic, I believe. A little relaxation and a little drink won't go amiss and won't take up too much time."

Something about the smile on Admiral Pryce's face suddenly caused misgivings within the dark sider. "Admiral, what-"

"Ssshh;" she said. "Never you mind, Prime. The only things that I can promise you are two fold: one is that I am not going to hurt or kill you. Two is that you really will enjoy this and will be as relaxed and refreshed as it is possible to be. Understand? Use your force powers. Do you think that I am lying?"

Prime stretched out with his feelings and came to the conclusion that she was, indeed, being honest. But a whole mess of feelings and emotions and sensations were beginning to effect his body. They were feelings that he had gotten before, of course. Presumably, all healthy and whole sentient creatures got them when around the opposite sex of their species, or in some cases, of any humanoid species. He had gotten them when he had received flashes of Galen Marek's memories from the flash training he had been given. That Juno Eclipse was a beautiful woman and the memories of Galen Marek's attraction to her had not been without their effects on him.

"Very well, Admiral;" he said. "I'll follow your lead."

Pryce all but purred with satisfaction as she led him towards her suite.

* * *

 **Hyperspace - Aboard the Rebel Assault Frigate** ** _Stubborn Fool_**

All told, nine of the Dark Stalkers had attempted to board the ships. Ezra and Sabine had managed to eliminate five of them while Kota, sensing the danger, had taken PROXY and cleared the others. When the last one had fallen, they were all exhausted and happy to be away. As Rahm was returning to the bridge, he found Ezra and Sabine, sitting next to each other in one of the corridors with two of the dark siders dead beside them. "Are you both alright?" he asked, looking directly over their heads.

Ezra sighed and nodded. "The ship is clear, General. We're safely away to... wherever we're going."

Kota chuckled and offered them each a hand. "Up you come, Kids. Go get yourselves some food, shower off and get some rest. You've earned it."

With a solid clap on each of their backs, Kota sent them on their way while he headed back to the bridge.

Ezra slipped his hand into Sabine's and she gripped it. They were quiet until the young Jedi blurted out. "I love you, Sabine."

Mandalor looked at him, her face serious and her eyes firm. "Ezra, that's not something to say lightly. Are you sure?"

In answer, he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a hungry, passionate, desire-filled kiss. It was a loving, affectionate kiss - one that was as much give as it was take. One that he tried to convey all of his feelings for her through. Sabine hummed into the kiss and held both of his hands to her. When they separated, he said firmly, "I love you Sabine Wren, Mandalor the Deliverer."

Sabine looked down. She wanted to say that she loved him too but she had to be sure. After just a moment of thinking about the number of times the blasted Dark Stalkers had nearly killed him just in the past six hours, it wasn't hard to decide. Looking into his electric blue eyes, she said, " _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."_

Ezra smiled uncertainly and asked hesitantly, "What was that?"

"I said I love you;" she murmured before kissing him again, running her hands through his sleek, black hair.

Aboard the Venator Destroyer, the Jedi were able to sense Ezra projecting his strong feelings of relief and affection. Kanan smiled and Galen looked towards him as if for confirmation. "We're going to have to talk with them again when we drop out of hyperspace;" Kanan commented to Hera.

She frowned in reply. "Why's that? Oh no! Don't tell me that you sense them-"

"No, no; nothing like that. But I can sense Ezra. He's projecting his feelings and he and I have a force bond. It's something most if not all Jedi have with their padawans. I can tell that their relationship just became a great deal more real. So we should probably talk to them about... taking precautions and the like."

Galen chuckled and shook his head in amusement. Kanan glanced over at him. "I'm guessing Vader never had _the talk_ with you?"

"No;" laughed Galen. "I was an assassin meant to hunt and kill Jedi until my usefulness had expired. My future and love life were probably the farthest things from his mind."

Hera considered him and said in as serious a voice as she could muster, "Maybe we should sit down with him too."

Galen's face turned bright red. "I don't think so. I know everything I need to know right now, thanks!"

Juno found it all quite amusing as well. "And anything you need to know, I would be more than happy to teach okay."

"Okay;" said Kanan. "This conversation is over. I'm going to get some rest. Alert me when we drop out of hyperspace."

Hera looped her arm through his and they left together. Juno, having nothing to do at her station, stood and went over to Galen, leaning against his side as he wrapped his arm around her. "Are you ready for bed, darling?" she whispered.

Galen yawned and nodded. "Yes, I am. We should get rest while we can. One we get to our destination, I'll wager it won't be long before Pryce follows us and engages."

"Considering the damage she had to her ships, I'm willing to bet on at least one full day before we see her again;" said Juno as they turned towards the exit of the bridge.

"I hope you're right;" said Galen. "I'm getting tired of looking into my own eyes as they go dark."

Juno suddenly looked at him and realized what it must be doing to him to kill his own clones, especially since he had up until recently thought he himself was a clone. "I never even thought about it;" she murmured.

Galen smiled. "You don't need to. It's something I reconciled to when we started this whole thing. Actually, it's something I had to deal with back on Kamino."

Juno shuddered at the memory of the place. "Never mind;" said Galen gently. "No more talking about that unpleasant stuff. Let's just go to bed. You could use it as much as I could."

* * *

After they had eaten, Sabine had taken Ezra's hand and nonchalantly lead him off, seemingly at random while they talked. "What will your family think?" he asked, clearly just a little anxious.

"I'm Mandalor;" said Sabine with a smirk and a shrug. "I don't care what they think. I fairly certain I won't lose any support because of you. Besides, my family and many of the others respect you quite a bit. It will make sense to them."

Ezra frowned. "What do you mean? What will make sense to them?"

Sabine smiled and said, "You are a warrior of great skill and courage. You have good sense... well most of the time at least."

"Hey!" complained Ezra, much to her amusement.

"You are loyal and strong. They respect you for all of that, even if you aren't Mandalorian."

They were silent for a bit before Sabine asked, "What do you think Kanan and Hera will think?"

Ezra chuckled. "I dunno but we don't have to worry about that until we leave hyperspace. In the mean time, we can just enjoy some alone time together and not worry about a thing. No interruptions, no sudden battles and no parent figures to lecture us."

Sabine chuckled. She and Ezra thought the world of Kanan and Hera but it would be nice to be able to have some time to themselves without being interrupted. In fact, it gave her several ideas. Gently, she began to angle them both back to the crew quarters. "So;" she asked casually, "what do you want to do with this alone time we find ourselves with?"

Ezra chuckled and said, "Well we've eaten. I'm going to hop in the shower real quick and change into something else. I can't smell very good right now."

"You don't" said Sabine as she hugged his arm to her affectionately. "Alright; let's shower and then... get some rest."

Ezra glanced down at her, noting the pause in her speech. She returned the look innocently enough but her green eyes had a small spark in them and the corners of her mouth were up-turned ever so slightly. Chuckling, Ezra put his arm around her waist and said, "Whatever Mandalor commands."

"That's right;" chuckled Sabine.


	15. Chapter 14: Into the Unknown

**Warning: Mature Content Ahead**

 **Aboard the Rebel Assault Frigate** ** _Stubborn Fool_**

Ezra paced back and forth anxiously. He had already showered off and gotten into a well worn and comfortable pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt. Now, he waited while Sabine showered in the 'fresher. Now that it had come to it, he was suddenly very nervous. Ezra had never had sex before - never experience anything like it until he had met Sabine. Even then, it had been years. Back before their relationship had begun, Sabine had talked about a boyfriend at the Imperial academy - and then another while she was being a bounty hunter. It was clear that she was experience at all of this stuff but Ezra, he didn't have a clue.

Indeed, he was fighting the temptation to bolt for the door and call via the comlink with some lame excuse. It wouldn't do much good, of course. Sabine would just come to his quarters and take him there. One thing he knew about her was that Sabine was not a woman to be told no after already being told yes.

Suddenly, the refresher turned off and Ezra jumped a little, his heart pounding. To calm himself, he settled into a meditative stance and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He could hear Sabine humming something to herself as she moved around the 'fresher. It took another deep breath and then Ezra fell into a shallow, meditative state. He got his heartbeat under control and his breathing regulated. Just as her thought that maybe he would be okay, he opened his eyes and there was Sabine. She was sitting cross-legged across from him and studying him intently. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Her body was covered with a black shimmersilk robe and somehow, the knowledge that nothing was under there immediately sent him back into anxiety. Apparently, he didn't hide it very well either. "Come on;" said Sabine with an understanding smile. "Let's go sit down and talk."

Nodding slowly, Ezra stood and pulled her to her foot. Hand in hand, they sat down on the bed and Sabine asked, "Why are you so nervous, Ezra?"

He cleared his throat and didn't meet her eye. "I've never done this before."

"I know that;" she said, rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb. "I'm not going to judge you or compare you to anyone, Ezra. Promise."

"But I still won't help but wonder, you know?" he said sheepishly.

Suddenly, Sabine swung around into his lap and smiled. "Well then, since this is your first time, it gets to be all about you. How does that sound? That way, all the pressure is off you."

"But that's not fair for you!" he protested as she began to kiss his face and neck.

Sabine giggled and said, "Oh don't you worry. I'll get what I need from you. I'll just take care of you first."

Before he could answer, she closed his mouth with a heated kiss and pushed him down.

 **Warning: Mature Content Begins Here**

Ezra looked up and watched in awe as Sabine untied her sash and allowed it to fluttered to the ground behind her. For only the second time, he saw her glorious nude body. "Come on;" she said, moving more completely onto the bed. "It's going to be hard to do this lying that way."

Ezra agree eagerly, lying length wise next to her. They started out slowly, kissing one another and caressing. Sabine moved her hands underneath the warn out shirt that Ezra wore, running his small but work and combat worn hands up and down his lean and well defined stomach and chest. "I can take that off if you'd like;" he said during a pause between kisses.

"Mm-hmmm - I'd like;" she purred.

Ezra sat up and Sabine quickly lifted his shirt up. "Let me get those too;" she said, pushing him back down and going for the waist line of his trousers and undergarment. Arching upward, Ezra allowed her to pull them down, bearing himself to her as she quickly whisked them off and tossed them aside. Both equally naked, they lay lengthwise beside one another, kissing and caressing all over one another's bodies. Sabine, having had a little experience, decided that Ezra was definitely the best looking of her partners. He was bulky like a body builder. In fact, his body was far more lean and wiry like a runner and a light weight fighters. That was okay, though. It still felt very nice to rub with her hands and press against with her body.

Ezra's mind was trying to take everything in at once. Sabine's body was firm all over. It wasn't hard and she wasn't stiff. But the muscle beneath the soft flesh was nice and firm. As his hands brushed over her form, Sabine would give little moans and whimpers. Clearly, she enjoyed being touched. "Not a bad start;" she whispered in his ear. "Let's see what else you can do."

She sat up and stretched, displaying the whole of her glorious body to him. There wasn't an ounce of excess to her. Her shoulders and arms were lean and well formed just as any warrior's should be. Her breasts, though modest, were perky and he wanted nothing more than to touch them and feel them. As if reading his mind, Sabine smirked and said, "I know you want to. Go ahead, Ezra; you can touch them."

His hands shook as they moved towards them. With a grin, she grabbed his hands and pressed them to her breasts. Ezra's mouth fell open. They felt firm yet soft and even as his hands were pressed against them, Sabine's nipples became hard. Smiling, she bit her lower lip. When he gave an experimental squeeze and brushed his thumbs over her nipples, Sabine moaned and leaned down to kiss him. "I bet you'll be a natural at this;" she murmured between kisses. "ready for the main event?"

She began to grind herself against him. His manhood was already getting hard as her lower lips caressed it. Ezra's gasped as just that little bit of touching caused sensation to ripple through his body. Sabine raised up and reached down, gently taking hold of his hardness. "Oh yeah;" she said, her voice husky with want, "I think you're definitely ready, baby."

After a few playful strokes just to watch him squirm and hear him moan, Sabine placed the sensitive tip of his manhood between her lower lips and allowed herself to ease down onto him. Ezra gasped and bucked slightly as her wet, warmness slid over him. It had been awhile since Sabine had done this and she bit her lip as Ezra's not-inconsiderable manhood penetrated her. "Mmmm;" she purred once she was fully seated, "like a glove. How is that, Ezra?"

"Oh. My. Stars." he said, his voice horse. His electric blue eyes were wide and his breathing was labored. "You'll need to give me a second, Sabine. I'm already about to blow my load."

"My, my! I never thought such a good, upstanding young man would use such language;" teased Sabine. "By Mandalore! You feel really good, Ezra!"

Ezra groaned. He wanted nothing more than to thrust in and out or her or for her to ride him to completion but at the same time, he didn't want this to end quickly. Sabine leaned forward and said in a low, breathy voice, "Your first time is most likely going to go really fast and be really intense but, trust me, we aren't going to be finished yet! That will just get your first orgasm out of the way so that the real fun can begin. Are you ready, Jedi Boy?"

Slowly, she began to rotate her hips in a slow circle, biting her lower lip and humming with pleasure. A strange pressure was building inside of Ezra - the most amazing, pleasurable pressure he had ever experienced. His breathing became irregular and her alternated between holding his breath and gasping. When the pressure gave way, his entire world went hazy and he found himself gasping as if he had just run a marathon. Sabine was breathing pretty heavily too as she looked down and said, "You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would."

Ezra just lay there, regaining his breath and wondering what in the universe had just happened. He felt tired and happy and satisfied and thirsty and just plain content all over. The expression on his face must have been funny because Sabine eased off of him, chuckling at him as she went to the refresher. "I'll be right back. I'm going to grab us some water while you calm down."

Ezra just nodded and wondered how he had spent his life without feeling like this. It was beyond amazing. As the post climactic high began to fade away, Sabine came back in, still naked as the day she was born. When she saw the expression on his face, she laughed and said, "Is that really your first orgasm ever? You've never done self-service?"

Ezra sat up and accepted the glass of water. "Self-service? Uh... no, I don't think so; and yes, that was my first orgasm ever. I like your tattoos, by the way."

Sabine smiled with pleasure. "Thank you."

They drank their water and stole intrigued glances at one another. After he had emptied his glass, Ezra set it on the table and said, "Sabine, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

To his surprise, she blushed and her hair, it was black and just a little longer than before, covered the side of her face to try and hide it. "You're just saying that because I'm letting you kriff me."

Ezra brushed her hair aside, leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You got it backwards, Mandalore;" he murmured before kissing along her jaw. "I think you're beautiful, therefore I want to kriff you. Of course, the fact that I love you is also a huge, major part of the equation."

Sabine turned to face him in time to capture his lips. Again, they changed position so that they were lying lengthwise on the bed together. "I love you too, Jedi;" she murmured affectionately.

"I'm glad to hear it;" said Ezra with a grin, "now how do I go about making you feel good? I want these little encounters to be worth your while too, you know;" and he began to kiss the side of her neck, her cheek and up by her ear.

Sabine gave a quiet gasp and said, "Well that's not a bad start! But use your hands too. Here;" and she took his right hand and moved it towards her lower abdomen.

She spread her legs and placed his had between them. "Be gentle but feel around down there. Tell me when you feel my- _AH!_ "

At her sudden squeak of pleasure, Ezra froze. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Uh-huh;" she said, nodding her head vigorously. "You just found one of my pleasure points way faster than I thought you would!"

"Really?" said Ezra, surprised and delighted. "Where is it?"

"Find the folds and feel your way up to the top of them until you touch- _YES!_ Yes, right there!"

Ezra smiled and leaned back in, kissing her neck and shoulder as he gently, but firmly, began to rub the point of obvious pleasure. It was quite easy to identify, now that he knew what he was looking for. There was a tiny nub at the top of the slit of her womanhood. Judging by her reaction to when he put pressure on it, it was filled with nerves. Sabine's back arched and her hand fisted into the covers and she moaned and she kept saying something or another in her native tongue of Mando'a.

Suddenly, she purred, "You know, you can do more than just kiss my neck and shoulders to make this even more intense and to more than just rub my clit. Here, let's change it up just a little."

At her direction, Ezra changed his position. He slid two of his fingers into her body, watching with delighted fascination as she gasped in pleasure, and planted his thumb against the little nub. "Now while you're doing that;" she said, "you have access to my whole upper-body. You can kiss and lick and do basically whatever you want to whatever you can reach. I'm not even adverse to a little playful biting either."

"Where do I even start?" he asked as his fingers began to work again.

Sabine moaned again and gasped, "I really like having my boobs played with."

Ezra's mouth went dry and he managed to say, "Well then by all means, I'll do that."

Since he was leaning on one arm and using the other to pleasure her, Ezra leaned down and kissed the pebbled tip of one of her small but perky breasts. Sabine shivered so he did it again. "More;" she moaned. "I want more!"

Unable to resists, he sucked one of them into his mouth and even bit down on it very lightly. Sabine's reaction caused his manhood to twitch and stiffen again. She moaned and begged, "Yes, again! Please, do that again!"

Again, he nibbled on her breasts, sucking hard enough on the soft flesh below her tips to leave a red mark. He kept going until she was almost screaming with pleasure. The only thing that stopped her was that she was biting down on one knuckle. Suddenly, in a flurry of movement, she was on top of him again. Her lips were devouring his, her tongue plundering his mouth veraciously. She was still moaning and his fingers were still inside of her. Moving with her, Ezra rolled her over and pulled his fingers out before taking his fully erect manhood and positioning himself. Suddenly, he paused and looked at her, hoping he wasn't being too presumptuous. But when she reached forward and grabbed her ass cheeks, pleading as she did, "What are you waiting for? It's your turn to make me feel good so get in here and start pounding me!"

Suddenly emboldened by her plea, he replied in a low, rumbling voice, "As Mandalore commands."

With one smooth motion, he was inside of her again. Sabine moaned and hissed, "That's right, Bridger! Mandalore commands that you kriff her until she passes out and if she doesn't hurt tomorrow morning from it, then Mandalore make you do it again until she does."

Her heated words only galvanized him into a more frenzied pace. Mandalore used her hands to pull her legs back, changing the angle of where Ezra's prenetrating manhood was hitting her and she almost screamed in pleasure. Noticing this, Ezra put his hands on her thighs and began to push into her with all his energy. Sabine moaned again and again with delight and fisted the blankets and her eyes rolled back as her body began to succumb to her intense thrusting into her. "Ezra;" she moaned, "I'm about to cum!"

He was so surprised, Ezra actually stopped. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes!" she wailed, looking at him desperately, "If you keep moving! Why the kriff did you stop?"

Grinning, he began his pounding into her body again. One hand reached down to tease her nipples, rubbing them and rolling them between his fingers.

Despite the fact that he had already experienced an intense orgasm, Ezra could feel another one rising. For just a moment, he was afraid that he would climax again before she did but then Sabine gripped his forearm and gasped, "Ezra I'm cumming!"

He could feel it too. The muscles of her body were suddenly constricting around him, increasing his pleasure and causing him to gasp and say, "Damn, that's tight! GAH! I'm-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, a wave of bliss crashed over him and he fell forward, gasping with his eyes shut tight. He managed to catch himself on his arms so as not to crush Sabine but as his weight covered her body, she wrapped her arms around him and purred, "That was amazing, Ezra - especially for your first time. We're definitely going to have to do that again."

Suddenly exhausted Ezra smiled, extricated himself and then lay beside her, murmuring as he did, "As Mandalore commands."

 **Mature Content Ends Here!**

Sabine chuckled and sighed in satisfaction, snuggling into his arms and pressing against his warm body. Suddenly, Ezra stiffened and asked, "Um... Sabine, you are on contraceptives, right?"

She burst out laughing at that question. "Oh _now_ you think of contraceptives, nerf brain! Yes, I am. We're perfectly safe."

Ezra sighed with relief and murmured, "Yeah, it was pretty reckless. I guess it just didn't occure to me. That, and it would make sense for you to think of that problem before I did."

"Nerf brain!" she said fondly, lacing her fingers through his. "Get ready. When we drop out of hyperspace, we'll have to act natural so that Hera and Kanan don't suspect anything."

Again, Ezra tensed in her arms and Sabine felt her stomach twist and Ezra said in a nervous voice, "Yeah about that..."

Sabine rolled over and narrowed her eyes at him. "'Yeah about that', what, Bridger?"

"Well;" he drawled, running a hand up and down her smooth back, "Kanan and I, we kinda have this force bond thing. All Padawans and Masters have it or at least most do apparently and there are a lot of times he can guess what I'm thinking or even discern my emotions and stuff."

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? So there's a chance that Kanan just sensed or saw everything we just did? Is that what you're saying?"

Ezra's blue eyes widened. "Stars above, no! No, it's nothing that powerful. But he could probably sense some of what I was feeling and my emotions and all that, since they're probably pretty powerful right now."

Sabine sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Well this is going to be great! Oh well. It can't be helped now. Let's just get some sleep and we'll deal with it when we have to."

Ezra agreed, glad she wasn't trying to kick his ass or kick him out.

"What did you mean that your emotions are pretty powerful?" asked Sabine, clearly beginning to get even drowsier.

Ezra smiled and said, "My emotions for you are very powerful. What we just did intensified them even more."

"Good;" she murmured, "'cause Mandalore may want more when she wakes up."

Ezra chuckled and kissed her forehead before lying back.

* * *

 **Aboard the as-yet Unknown Venator-Class Star Destroyer**

Kanan sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well that didn't last long;" he murmured.

"What didn't last long?" asked Hera from the refresher.

"Ezra and Sabine waiting;" he answered with a chuckle.

There was a long pause before he heard the rustle of the bed clothes and Hera's warmth was next to him. "Waiting for what? OH..." immediately, she knew what he was talking about and sighed. "Those kids. This could complicate things."

"Of course it will;" said Kanan with a chuckle as her felt her press her body against his and heard her sigh with contentment. "but not as badly as we originally fear, I think. I could sense Ezra's feelings and they are pretty strong. I can say for certain that at least on his end, he is absolutely sure about this relationship of theirs and I suspect that Sabine feels the same way. You know how they are. Once either of them makes a decision, especially concerning matters of the heart, they will stick with them."

"That is true;" said Hera, and Kanan could here the fond smile in her voice.

Suddenly, a pair of soft lips pressed against his stubbly cheek before she whispered, "Well I suppose we shouldn't let this alone time go to waste, should we?"

Kanan grinned and rolled her over gently, "No, we shouldn't at all, my love."

His lips pressed to hers and his hands began to brush over her naked body. With a moan, Hera hungrily gave herself to him wholly and they enjoyed one another while they had the time to do so.

* * *

 **Orbit over the Free-Floating world of Esfandia**

The system was dark and eerie as they dropped out of hyperspace. The vast majority of the light came from the free-floating planet itself. It's core was highly radioactive and it somehow managed to maintain an atmosphere of some kind but even so, it had no moon and the nearest star to it was only a pinprick of light.

Ezra and Sabine strode onto the bridge of the _Stubborn Fool_ side by side. General Kota, who had been considering the world in the blackness before them, turned and grinned at them sardonically. "Mandalore, Commander Bidger, - I hope you're well rested."

"We are, thank you, General;" replied Sabine.

Ezra didn't say a word and his expression remained neutral. Even so, the old man was grinning far to broadly to not understand the situation completely. "That's good. You'll need it for when the Imperials arrive. In the mean time, we are going to need to figure out our next jump point. Hopefully PROXY or Chopper or maybe even that old Star Destroyer we just picked up will have some helpful hints."

Ezra cleared his throat. "Master, are we really going to need to jump further? Wouldn't it be better to wait and try to just finish the enemy here?"

"They outnumber us and out gun us, Boy;" said Rahm, "our only choice is to continue to make a running fight of this. Now, if we can't find anything helpful in the databanks of that Star Destroyer, we'll have to steer and jump completely by use of the force."

Sabine and Ezra gave one another startled looks. To say that it would be risky was a monumental understatement. Neither of them questioned it, however. Behind them, the doors to the bridge hissed open and they turned to see Hera and Kanan marching toward them. Ezra resisted the urge to clear his throat and look away abashedly and Sabine casually slid her helmet on to hide her blush.

"Morning, kids;" said Kanan casually enough. "Everything go okay here during the fight?"

"We repelled them so, as it stands right now, I think we're doing alright;" said Ezra. "Nine Stalkers got on board at different points. Nine stalker bodies were spaced into the void."

"Nine?" said Kanan, his eyes widened. "And you managed to defeat them by yourself?"

"Of course not;" said Ezra, "Mandalore managed to take out three of them herself."

There was no mistaking the affection and respect in his voice. Hera smiled and said, "Well done, kids. Very well done."

Sabine and Ezra glanced at each other, a swell of pride in each of them. "We'll talk more later. In the mean time, General Kota, what's our plan?"

"While we wait, I want all dropships and shuttles with excess cargo to drop it off over at that Star Destroyer. Did we manage to eliminate the Imperials on board?"

Kanan looked pained. "Yes we did. If they didn't surrender, we killed them and if they did, we locked them in cells. Galen's spacing them right now in ships with their hyperspace locked on our last location. So after the reallocation of supplies, what's next?"

"I was hoping Chopper and PROXY could hook up to the ship's nav systems or databanks to try and determine if the Empire knew of any systems in the Unknown Regions where we could jump."

Hera nodded and contacted Zeb, who was still aboard their new Destroyer. "So what are we naming our new ship?" asked Ezra.

Kota chuckled and said, "I'll let you name it, Bridger. Just let me know what you come up with. In the mean time, let's get all of us Jedi over here. If we can't find anything, the six of us will meditate to seek the answer."

Kanan nodded solemnly. It would be an act if great faith to navigate in uncharted space with the force.

* * *

 **Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer _Predator_**

Stalker Prime lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling above him. Across his chest lay Admiral Pryce, who was still practically purring with satisfaction. "You surprised me, Prime. Your stamina and intensity were very impressive. I did not expect that you would be so... satisfying."

A feeling of satisfaction and pride swelled within the Clone and he said, "I'm glad to hear it, Admiral. It was quite an intense experience. I can imagine why Lord Vader didn't wish me to experience it. I could possibly be distracted every attractive female I see."

Pryce hummed in response. "That thing you did with the lightning was particularly stimulating. I never thought I would enjoy mild electrical shock so much."

In truth, the Stalker had nearly completely lost control. With a supreme exercise of self control, he managed to rain it all in before killing the Admiral. As it was, he smiled and said, "Is that what caused you to- what's the correct word?"

"There are many and yes it was. By the Emperor, it was so intense, it's stirring me just thinking about it. Hmmm..." and she pursed her lips before saying, "I'll be right back, Prime."

She stood and went to the communication's console, enjoying the feeling of the Stalker's burning gaze on her naked form. Being careful not to engage the holo-receiver, she contacted her captain. "What can I do for you, Admiral?"

"What is the status of the repairs, Captain?" she asked.

"They are completed and the nav officer is preparing to set course for Esfandia. We have also contacted the other ships in the fleet as well. I predict we will be jumping with in twenty minutes."

"Jump when ready, Captain. Alert me with any updates or information you deem necessary;" she ordered.

"Very well, Admiral. I shall keep you informed."

With a satisfied smile, she stood and turned, going back tot he bed and climbing onto it. "We have some time, Prime. Let's see about making good use of it. Tell me, what else can you do with the force?"

The Dark Jedi's smile caused her to shiver, "I'm not sure but let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

 **Aboard the Venator-Class Star Destroyer Newly Dubbed the _Taunter_**

Unfortunately, the old Star Destroyer had nothing in their databanks about the Unknown Regions, so with nothing else to guide them, the Jedi gathered aboard it.

Rahm Kota, Galen Marek, Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger and Maris Brood all sat on the secondary bridge, their legs crossed and their eyes closed as they opened themselves up to the force. One by one, their minds began to connect with each other until they felt as though they were just all parts of one whole. The force swirled in currents and eddies around them until it suddenly began to flow in one direction. As if they had entered hyperspace, they saw far into the distance - into the Unknown Regions where a world, a massive jungle world, suddenly appeared. It was green and brown with the blues of oceans spread here and there and the occasional grays and whites of mountain ranges. Even the polls of the planet were somehow green and lush.

The vision did not give them coordinate numbers but it did give them a direction. In the background, they heard the chanting of a thousand voices in a foreign dialect. The exact words were not intelligible but the meaning was clear: come to us. Come to us. Come to us.

Nothing else was forthcoming and the Jedi eased themselves out of the trance. "So... how are we going to be able to accurately relay that between ships;" asked Ezra, "we can't very well just tell the captains 'oh, just point in that general direction and pull the levers."

Ahsoka and Maris snorted in amusement. Kanan nodded, stroking his stubbly chin for a moment before saying, "We'll send one ship ahead and jump to lightspeed pointed at the exact direction. It will take several jumps but if they drop hyperspace repeater beacons every so often until they get there, we'll be able to track them - and, conveniently, so will our enemies."

Immediately, Ezra lifted his hand. "I volunteer!"

"Oh I'm sure that you and Mandalore would love hours of uninterrupted alone time;" said General Kota with a wry grin, "but I think it would be best if Kanan and Hera took this task. Hera is our best pilot and Kanan, due to his handicap, will be more sensitive to the force's nudges. Do you agree, Kanan?"

Kanan smiled and said, "I do - and I certainly wouldn't mind a little alone time with Hera either. That reminds me, before we leave, Ezra, you, Sabine, Hera and I are going to have a talk."

Ezra didn't meet anyone's eyes as they all chuckled and grinned at his discomfort.

An hour later, the plan was explained and finalized. While the repeater beacons were loaded on the _Ghost,_ Hera and Kanan snatched Ezra and Sabine and plunked them both down in seats in one of the small conference rooms off the bridge. "So..." said Hera, eyeing them both sternly, "those conversations we had about waiting and being sure just when in one ear and out the other, huh?"

"No, they didn't;" insisted Ezra, "but after the fight, we made this decision, together, that it was what we wanted. We love each other."

Kanan nodded slowly, considering their words. "You're both young; are you sure this is something you'll both be willing to commit to?"

He couldn't see it, but Ezra and Sabine were grasping one another's hands. "Yes;" they said together, "we're sure."

Hera and Kanan considered. Obviously, they couldn't prevent the young couple from being a young couple but they were still leery. "Should we expect a wedding any time soon?"

Asked Hera.

"I dunno?" said Sabine, "should we from you two?"

It was a fair and pointed question and neither of the older adults were prepared to handle an argument like that. With a smile, Hera said, "Fair enough. Well, as long as you are sure, we can't stop you - but remember that getting away from one another should either of you change your mind is going to be difficult. There are only so many ships you can go to for escape and privacy."

"We understand;" said Ezra firmly, "and you have nothing to worry about, Hera. We're in this one for the long hall."

A swell of pride bloomed within Hera and Kanan. They all stood and the two older adults, the parent figures, hugged the younger two and gave them their blessing. "Now we need to get ready, Love."

Within the hour, they were ready. The _Ghost's_ cargo hold was filled with the repeater beacons. At the last minute, Chopper had rolled up the ramp, waiving his stubby mechanical arms and clearly throwing a fit. With a sigh, they had motioned him to join them and he had, chortling in binary. "We have no idea how long this will take;" said Kanan honestly, "but we'll get in contact with you on the long range comms as soon as we make it to the system."

Kota nodded. "Drop us a message each time you stop to drop a beacon as well. It'll be safer that way."

"Agreed;" said Kanan before he strode up the ramp.

Moments later, it took off and after drifting for several long moments, faced the unknown and leaped in a flicker of pseudo-motion.


	16. Chapter 15: The Independent World

**Mature Content Ahead**

* * *

 **The Unknown Regions - Aboard the VCX 100 Freighter** _ **Ghost**_

Hera returned to the cockpit and said, "Another repeater beacon away, Love. Go ahead and orient us and we'll make another jump."

Kanan obeyed. Even blind, he knew the Ghost's controls well enough to operate them with his handicap. Taking the stick, he opened himself up to the force and eased it into alignment. At the gentle nudge from the force, he eased the hyperdrive levers forward and felt and heard the ship respond. "Alright;" he said, "there goes another one. How long have we been at this?"

"At least a day;" said Hera. "Are you hungry, Kanan?"

The Jedi yawned and said, "Yeah, I could eat. What do we have aboard this crate?"

He couldn't help but smile as he heard Hera gasp, "You did not just call my beautiful ship a crate! You should know better than that by now, Kanan Jarrus!"

She swatted his arm indignantly and he said, "I know, I know. It's just that, if my memory serves me, you're so adorable when you get all perturbed. I know your ship isn't a crate. It's a tub."

Another gasp and she threw herself at him, laughing as she swatted him and berated him affectionately until his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her. All thoughts of food now the furthest thing from their minds, they just stood in the doorway kissing and holding each other lovingly. After some time, Kanan pulled away slightly for air and said, "You know, I came to a conclusion just before we left."

"That you should keep kissing me?" said Hera, "Because I was really enjoying you kissing me."

Kanan gave her another kiss to keep her satisfied before pulling away again, much to her annoyance and saying, "I think that Sabine had a point about being married. I think we need to set a good example for them and give this band of rebels we're a part of a reason to have good spirits."

After a short pause, he smiled and lifted a hand to caress Hera's face and murmured, "And I'm so absolutely crazy about you."

The pause extended until Hera said in a deceptively casual voice. "So what are you saying, exactly?"

Kanan took a deep breath and turned so that he had the room to drop to one knee. A small part of him was gratified when Hera gasped and he said, "Hera Syndulla, I love you with all of my heart and I feel like the force has given me a second chance, especially after the depot on Lothol and I don't want to waste it. Once the rest of the fleet catches up, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said, without any hesitation or thought. "Of course, I'll marry you, Kanan!"

Kanan smiled and stood to his feet, kissing her passionately again and wrapping his arms around her tightly. With a quick jump, she had her legs wrapped around his waist and he knew exactly what she wanted. Carefully as could be, he carried her from the corridor to the cockpit to their cabin and laid her down on the bed.

 **Mature Content Begins Here!**

"You and your stupid flight suit;" growled Kanan. "Why don't you ever wear anything normal?"

"Look who's talking;" she replied heated as she tried to get past his padded jacket as well. "Alright;" he said, stepping back. "You do yours, I'll do mine. It will go faster."

Kanan managed to get his boots, socks and jacket off before a very naked Hera had him again. "Too slow, my love;" she purred and took over, willingly working his shirt, trousers and undergarment off. When they were finally both naked, she spread over him and kissed him, reveling in the flesh on flesh contact and knowing that it was doing even more for him than for her.

He hadn't expected to be doing it on the cold metal floor and, in truth, it wasn't very comfortable. With a few quick movements, Kanan got to his feet, pulling her with him and, once again, laid her down on the bed. Hera moaned as she continued to press her lithe, wonderful body against his hard plains and Kanan couldn't avoid groaning either. Wanting to see every part of Hera the only way that he knew how, Kanan left off kissing her lips to kiss every part of her lovely face. He could feel that she was smiling and biting her lower lip. One of his hands reached up and trailed along first one and then the other of her long lekku. They were very sensitive and gave the Twi'lek great pleasure as he did. To touch a Twi'lek's lekku, the upper part of which housed parts of the brain involving memory and the lower part of which housed nerves and fat, was considered very intimate and sensual.

Hera's jaw went slack and the most primal, earthy moan of desire and pleasure that Kanan had ever heard came from her throat. He could feel it as well as see it, kissing along her slender neck and jaw. "Gods of Ryloth;" she gasped.

Considering the positiveness of the reaction, Kanan decided that one more caress would be beneficial. Again, he brushed his hand down her lekku slowly and gently and she moaned, "All that is going straight to my core! Oh my gods, Kanan!"

Deciding to be daring, he began to kiss along it as well. Each time his lips touched her smooth, green, she shuddered and moaned. Finally, he gave her nerves a break and kissed down to her shoulders and chest. Still gasping from the overwhelming sensation caused by her lekku being caressed, Hera purred and said, "Even blind, you know how to play me like a fine instrument."

"This is just me taking the opportunity to see you the best way I can;" he murmured before kissing and licking and suckling all over her breasts.

Hera moaned and purred and said, "Stars above! I love you!"

Kanan hummed as he sucked on her nipple, biting it a little even, causing her to squeal with delight, before moving down her flat, toned belly. "Just tell me when to roll over;" she purred and Kanan could sense and feel her lying back to just enjoy his attention and ministrations.

Smiling, he kissed her hip bones and across the tops of her thighs. Stars above, he needed to see her again. Clearing his mind, he fell into the force and closed his eyes. When it felt as though his whole being was thrumming with the force, he opened his eyes. Everything around was dark. The room around was barely visible but Hera shined brightly. She smiled at him and waved.

Kanan took in her smooth skin and loving, sensual smile. Her breasts were generous and they were heaving. Her dark green nipples were hard from his ministrations. Her stomach was as flat as it had felt and her legs were perfectly shaped and molded but what drew his eyes were the swollen and dripping lips and slit of her womanhood. He could smell her desire. In a low, husky voice, he said, "Roll over, Darling."

Smiling seductively, she did as he said, revealing her smooth back and her well shaped rear end. While he could still concentrate, Kanan ran his hands from her shoulders down to her hips and listened to her purr. "Are you enjoying the view?" she whispered.

Unable to resist, he gave her rear end a squeeze which caused her to squeak just a little and giggle. Unable to keep up his concentration, Kanan sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his vision to fade to blackness. He could sense a small amount of sadness from Hera concerning his blindness and that simply wouldn't due. Leaning down, her began to kiss along her back, using his hands to sensually brush her body. He kissed all the way down her spine and on either side before rubbing her shapely legs and butt down, reveling in her purrs and sensing her sadness fade, driven away by desire, pleasure and love.

When he slid two fingers into her moist womanhood and began to stroke, she gasped and said, "Kanan! Gods!"

He smiled and used his other hand to brush her lekku again. The intensity of the reaction was shocking. Immediately, her body began to tremble and shake and she cried out in climax. Her womanhood gushed and she began to speak in her native tongue of Ryl - a language that Kanan knew. The things she was saying were so explicit and sexual that his manhood, already hard, twitched and he groaned.

Smiling, he kept going, rubbing her womanhood gently and firmly while tenderly brushing her headtails. He did so a third and a forth time. On the fifth time, she was babbling incoherently in at least three different languages and on the sixth and final time, she blacked out, her body trembling and twitching and her womanhood gushing almost continually.

Worried that he had gone a little too far, Kanan checked her vitals and her breathing, examining her with the force. When he had discovered that she was just fine, he gently rolled her onto her back and lay beside her.

He only waited a few minutes before she came to and said, "You can't do that too much, Kanan or else you'll cause me to pull a muscle or something. I can already tell that my back, hips and legs are going to be sore later."

"I'm sorry;" he chuckled.

"No you're not;" she retorted as she shakily straddled his hips and took hold of his throbbing manhood, "and neither am I. Mmmm... this is going to feel good too."

She sank onto him and sighed with delight as she came to rest with his manhood firmly in her body. Kanan groaned with pleasure and placed his hands on her hips, using his thumbs to rub just above the hip bones. She began to raise and lower her hips at a moderate pace, wanting to draw out Kanan's pleasure. Each time she lowered herself, Hera moaned with delight. Even though she had just climaxed violently and repeatedly, the pleasure was still zinging through her body. Kanan's hands assisted her in rising and falling and his own hips met her with every drop. As they continued, she gradually increased her speed and intensity until she was bouncing up and down on his manhood like a piston and moaning in Ryl again.

"Hera, I'm almost there;" gasped Kanan.

Somehow, she seemed to find an even greater reserve of stamina and once again increased her speed. Kanan gave a strangled groan and he thrust his hips upward. As he plummeted over the edge of ecstasy, he heard Hera moaning out her own climax again. Gasping and trying to regain control of their shuddering breathes and pounding hearts, they snuggled under the blankets.

 **End of Mature Content**

* * *

 **Orbit Over Esfandia - Aboard the Rebel Assault Frigate _Stubborn Fool_**

Sabine watched as the Jedi sparred and trained. It had been nearly two full days since they had arrived over Esfandia and over a day and a half since Hera and Kanan had departed. The personnel in the fleet were getting restless and wondering if the Empire was going to continue following them or whether they should head back to the galaxy at large and continue fighting the Empire.

Captain Kallus and General Kota both firmly believed that Admiral Pryce would be after them. She needed to redeem herself or she would be just another failed female Imperial officer and that was something that her pride would not allow.

Galen Marek was sparring with Ahsoka and it was interesting to note that their fighting styles had a lot of similarities. They both favored twin blades and reverse grips and Sabine could tell that the fighting styles themselves were quite similar. However, Ahsoka was far more acrobatic and agile while Galen was far more aggressive. Kota and Ezra were sparring as well and the younger man continued to be amazed at the master's skill considering his blindness. "You should know by now, boy;" chuckled the old general, "that the eyes can deceive and the art of combat is the art of deception. How can you deceive me if my eyes no longer work?"

Ezra chuckled. "It did become harder to spar with Kanan after he lost his sight too. But if one is so in tuned with the force that their eyes not longer deceive them, how can they be beaten?"

"Deceive their other senses, of course;" chuckled Rahm. "Let me show you."

Sabine smiled as Ezra fell into the lesson eagerly. He had always jumped at any new skills that Kanan or anyone would teach him. "Mandalore;" called Maris Brood. "Would you like to get some blade work in?"

"Sure;" said Sabine with a smile.

They stood across from each other and ignited their weapons. "Should I refrain from using the force?" asked the young Jedi.

"Just don't throw me around like a rag doll or anything;" chuckled Sabine, "but don't completely refrain either. I still need to remain used to fighting against force powered enemies."

Maris nodded and they engaged. It was a good match too. Maris would use the force to try and cause Sabine to lose her balance or even give her a force push, forcing Mandalore to use her jetpack to avoid slamming onto her back or side and land on her feet.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and over the intercom, Captain Kallus announced, "Battle stations! Battle stations! The enemy fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace."

All training ceased instantly and they ran for the bridge.

* * *

 **Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer _Predator_**

Admiral Pryce gazed out towards the rebel fleet with a cool smile. She had them pinned against the unknown vastness of space now. There was nowhere left for them to run.

Stalker Prime stood beside her. "Are your brothers ready to board, Prime?" asked Pryce conversationally.

Prime shifted slightly and said, "I thought that I'd rather follow your lead. How would you deal with these rebels?"

Pryce grinned. "Keep your brothers here for the time being and allow me to engage their fleet. The Jedi will be expecting you to try to engage them as you have before."

Prime nodded. After a long pause, she asked curiously, "Why haven't you just sent all of your stalkers aboard at once. Surely you don't think that the Jedi would be able to withstand all of you at once."

"The first assaults were to get their measure. Now that I think we have them, I am simply waiting for the right time to strike;" he said.

Pryce nodded. "Well if this works the way I hope, we should be able to simply kill them by destroying their command ship with them on it or picking off escape pods as they float in space. The remainder of you will return to Vader in victory and I will be awarded for my successes at finally ridding the Empire of the scourge of the Specters, of the traitor Kallus and of Rahm Kota. We both stand to gain much, my friend."

Prime gave a thin smile and said in a low voice. "I hope that, when this is all over, we will still be able to see some of each other."

Pryce's smile widened infinitesimally. "As do I, Prime. As do I."

Turning to her comms officer, she said, "Hail the rebel ships."

"Yes, Ma'am."

They waited until a holo representation of Rahm Kota and Captain Kallus stood there. "What do you want, Pryce?" growled the old man, sounding for all the world like she had just woken him from a nap and wasn't about to attack and wipe out his pitiful fleet.

"I want to give you the chance to surrender, General Kota;" she said cordially. "I outnumber you and out gun you. Surrender and your troops will be taken into custody and sent to penal colonies. You Jedi will die, of course, unless my dark friend here can convince you to serve the Emperor."

"No;" said Prime, "they will die."

Pryce looked at him and then shrugged, "Never mind. You and your fellow Jedi will die but your rebel friends will be locked in penal colonies and be allowed to live as prisoners. Your only other option is death here in battle or losing yourselves in the unknown regions. Which do you prefer?"

Kota chuckled and said, "That's quite the generous offer, Admiral. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to tell you to take it and stick it where the suns don't shine. Cut the connection."

The figures of Kota and Kallus disappeared and Pryce's grin became absolutely feral. "Launch fighters and bombers. Tell all ships to engage. We'll start with their smaller ships and work our way up. Start with the Hammerhead corvettes."

As her ships advanced, she watched with amusement as fighters began to launch from the rebel ships - all of them outdated relics. This battle was going to be short indeed. Suddenly, two of her Carrack cruisers changed course and slammed into one of her Victory Star Destroyers. None of their shields managed to hold and all three of the ships exploded into shards. Those shards suddenly floated between her TIE's and the rebel ships. Pryce gritted her teeth as numerous explosions lit up the space as quite a few of her pilots failed to avoid the debris. At the same time, one of her fighter carriers, a Quasar-fire class bulk cruiser suddenly slammed into a strike cruiser. Again, they both exploded and their debris was added to the screen between the rebels and her fleet. "Tell all ships to open fire on that debris field and move full to front;" she ordered.

Suddenly, Prime rumbled, "Allow me."

Stretching out with both hands, he made an outward scooping gesture and the debris moved apart, leaving it clear for her TIE's. Pryce smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you, Prime."

As she watched, her TIE's moved in the opening. As they did, the rebel ships concentrated their fire, eliminating many of her pilots and the rebel pilots intercepted the rest. Snarling, Pryce ordered, "Spread out our ships. Have them come at the rebels from as many directions as possible. See if they have any tricks to counter that."

After a moment, she growled, "and send two of our Escort Carriers through that gap. I want TIE Reapers and Storm commandos to board those hammerheads."

* * *

 **Orbit Over Esfandia - Aboard the Rebel Assault Frigate _Stubborn Fool_**

Galen watched with mild amusement and said, "They're spreading out, General. They'll probably try to come at us at angles from above, below and the sides. We have to Escort Carriers coming through the gap in the debris field."

"Let them through. If I were to hazard a guess, they'll be launching TIE Reapers with Storm Commandos. Have a squadron of Headhunters prepare to intercept them and send some of our marines and crewers to take those ships. Just enough for a skeleton crew with due."

He could sense the concern of those behind him. Sabine cleared her throat and said, "General, with that Venator, we're already stretched pretty thin. How will we be able to keep taking enemy ships like this?"

"We won't take too many more, Mandalore;" he said with a chuckle, "I just want Admiral Pryce to get more and more irritated at us. Angry people make mistakes. Once they get close enough, immobilize them, Starkiller. Then our borders can go aboard and take them. Mandalore, you and your consort can lead the crew. Remember that those are Storm commandos. they won't be total pushovers."

"Consort?" said Ezra in shock and mild indignation.

"Come on, Jedi boy;" laughed Sabine, "you can be indignant all you want later. We have a job to do."

Kota nodded slowly before turning to Maris Brood. "Go with them. You could use a little more intense combat experience."

"Yes, Master;" she replied and hurried after them.

Galen grabbed his comms and contacted Juno, who was flying the _Scimitar_ since it was faster and more maneuverable than the _Rogue Shadow_. Plus, it had more versatile weapons. "Juno, intercept those enemy Reapers if it looks like any will get through our fighter screen."

"Acknowledged, General; engaging now."

Kota nodded in satisfaction. "How it everything looking out there, my boy?"

Galen inhaled and exhaled quickly, blowing out nervously. "Not bad so far. I just hope that we can last until Hera and Kanan contact us. They've been gone for almost two days."

"We have time;" said Kota confidently. "I think Pryce has convinced the cheap knockoffs to give her a chance at killing us. We've killed nearly half the stalkers now. Is that armor still working for you?"

Galen nodded. "Yes it is. Thanks again for that."

Rahm just grunted and waved it away. Galen continued to watch and, once they were in range, he reached out to each of the Escort Carriers and locked them in place. Rebel drop ships were already on their way. All around, the Imperial ships were slowly but surely closing in. This was going to be a brutal battle.

* * *

 **The Unknown Regions - Aboard the VCX 100** **Freighter** _ **Ghost**_

Kanan was in the copilots seat when he suddenly jolted and said, "Revert, now!"

Hera obeyed without question and, to her surprise, they were looking at a gorgeous world of green, brown, blue and gray. "By the stars!" murmured Hera, "we did it. I'm going to launch another beacon and then we can contact the fleet. By the stars! We did it!"

Kanan nodded, "Yes we did. I'm going to scan that planet. Hurry back so you can read the results to me."

Hera chuckled as she hurried to the cargo hold. The beacons were pretty big and a little bulky. It took quite a bit of effort for Hera to wrestle it into the airlock and activate it before space it. The repulsers kept it from drifting too much and she ran back to the cockpit. While she activated the comms, she murmured, "That's a beautiful world. It's got breathable air and, apparently, sentient civilizations, if the power signatures are correct."

She activated the comms and waited. Finally, General Kota said, "Is that you, Hera? Did you find it?"

Hera grinned broadly and said, "That we did, General. Sending you the coordinates right now."

"Excellent!" said the old master exuberantly. "We'll see you in a couple days."

"Sounds good, General. _Ghost_ out."

Hera turned and studied the readings of the scan in more detail. That was when she noticed a squadron of fighters come towards them. They were of an unfamiliar make, model and manufacture but the pattern suggested an intercept pattern. "I can sense them;" said Kanan. "They're human."

Hera nodded slowly. "Hopefully they speak basic;" she murmured.

Their comms chimed and when she activated it, the voice was definitely not speaking basic. Taking a deep breath, she said, "This is General Hera Syndulla of the Rebel Alliance. I'm sorry but I can't understand your words. Do you speak Basic, Huttese or Ryl?"

There was a pause before the pilot said in heavily accented basic. "This is Commander Jes of the Independent world of Japarus. We do not want any trouble with you or whoever you are rebelling against. Leave your shields deactivated and your weapons off line."

"They're terrified;" commented Kanan.

"And we're bringing the Empire right to their doorstep;" said Hera. "This isn't good, Kanan. As soon as the fleet gets here, we need to leave again. In fact;" and she activated the comms.

When they were received, she said, "We're going to leave immediately, General. The locals here aren't ready for an Imperial invasion. You need to be able to jump as soon as you get here."

Kota seemed to consider that before replying, "Very well, Hera. Jump as soon as you can."

Switching her comms back over to the defense fighters, she said, "We will be leaving very shortly, Commander. We have no desire to bring trouble on you but we must be honest - we are being pursued by our enemies. So long as we are not here when they arrive and we leave them a trail to follow, they will leave you in peace."

There was a pause before the commander said, "Very well, General Hera Syndulla. Go with good will."

Kanan was already using the force to guide their first jump. As soon as it nudged, he eased the levers forward and they were off again.

* * *

 **Orbit Over Esfandia - Aboard the Rebel Assault Frigate _Stubborn Fool_**

"Everything alright, General?" asked Galen.

He had released the two Escort carriers after getting a confirmation that they were in Rebel hands. The two ships were forming up with them and getting ready to jump. They would be cutting it close too. The Imperials were powering up their weapons.

"Everything's fine boy. Hera just said that there's a civilization on the planet that isn't ready for an Imperial invasion yet so they've already begun heading to their next stop point."

Galen frowned. "Do they have enough beacons?"

Kota shrugged. "I imagine that they'll set them all and then just wait at the last one that they set for us. We gave them quite a few."

"True;" murmured Galen.

A few moments later, the comms officer ran over. "Sir, the fleet reports they are set to proceed with the countdown."

"Good;" said Rahm, heading tot he command chair and contacting all ships. "All ships, prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark."

When the countdown his zero, the fleet was away, leaving a fleet of Imperial ships in their wake. It was a close thing too. The Imperials had opened fire just as the timer reached zero and the ships jumped.

* * *

 **Hello, my friends! Originally, I wasn't planning on having to lemony chapters in a row but then I decided to show Kanan and Hear some love so, there you go. Hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Crooked One Rises

**Aboard the VCX 100 Light Freighter** ** _Ghost_**

"Alright, that was the last one. What now, Kanan?" asked Hera as she climbed back up to the cockpit.

Her Jedi lover was just sitting in the copilot's seat, a frown of intense concentration on his lips. "Kanan?" she murmured, not wanting to disturb him but also a little worried.

"We need to make another jump;" he said. "We aren't all that far from the planet we saw."

Hera studied him as he looked up and at her. Even if they were useless as far as seeing went, his white eyes were still quite expressive and she could see the seriousness in them. "Alright, take the stick, oh wise Jedi master!"

Kanan stood and Hera took an opportunity to gently stop him and kiss him before he sat down and took hold of the stick. Falling into the force, Kanan eased the stick port and up slightly. His other hand was already on the hyperspace lever. As soon as the force indicated, he eased them forward and they jumped again.

Kanan could sense her worry and smiled. Stand and stretching, he said, "We'll be fine. I just know that we're close and somehow, it's important that we get there."

He held her for awhile and kissed her before plopping down in the pilots seat.

Hera understood - to a point of course. She assumed that unless one could sense the force, they would never fully understand. "I'm going to cook something up for you and grab you a cup of caf, love. Can't have you falling asleep on me."

"Thank you, Sweetheart;" said Kanan, smiling in her direction.

* * *

 **Aboard the Rebel Assault Frigate _Stubborn Fool_**

Most of the crew were either asleep, training or enjoying a little down time to ease the monotony. Only a skeleton crew was still on duty and a roster had been established. Regular training was being conducted for repelling boarders or emergency responses or whatever they could think of to keep lethargy down. General Kota was even giving a select few of his militia training on combating force users. Anything that they could do to keep their troops and crew members exercised and busy, they did.

Juno Eclipse and Alexsandr Kallus gazed into the blue tunnel of hyperspace. "Does it seem different to you too, or is it just my anxiety about the unknown that makes me see it differently?" Captain Kallus asked suddenly.

It took a moment for her to realize that he was speaking to her but when she did, Juno chuckled and said, "Hyperspace you mean? I don't know. It certainly looks like all the same old hyperspace to me. Though they do say that perception is reality."

Kallus snorted in amusement. "I have heard that before - perhaps even believed it once upon a time. But serving the Empire drove that thought from my mind. Perception is the view screen through which we view reality, not reality itself."

Juno looked at him, noting the grim tone of guilt in his voice. She knew his story, of course. Juno made a point of having PROXY give her a profile of everyone she was working with who worked with the Empire before. Kallus had once toted the common thought of the Empire - Humans were superior, aliens were second class. He had commanded the assault on Lasan that had decimated a massive portion of the Lasat people.

"What was it that made you turn your back on the Empire, Alexsandr?" she asked.

The man was silent for a long time until, finally, he said, "I always thought that most alien species were savage and uncivilized, wholly inferior to we "superior Humans". But when my enemy saved my life despite what I had done to his people, I began to view everything differently, including the Empire. The more I heard about what the Empire was doing, the more horrified I became by it."

Juno nodded. "I understand. One of the first things that clued me in to the evil of the Empire was the desolation of Callos. The final nail in the coffin was Darth Vader betraying Starkiller and myself - twice."

"The entire Imperial hierarchy is nothing but backstabbing one's colleagues to gain power and dominating one's enemies, even if they are only perceived enemies;" said Kallus grimly. "Admiral Pryce is the perfect example."

Juno nodded. Several others had been good examples as well. Ozzik Stern, Moff Tarkin - the list went on. "You once commanded a frigate, didn't you, Captain?" asked Kallus conversationally.

"Yes, the Nebulan-B Frigate _Salvation_. She was a great ship - until Galen decided to ram her into the planetary shield on Kamino;" answered Juno with obvious amusement.

Kallus laughed and shook his head. "The Jedi will never fail to amaze me."

"Me either;" murmured Juno.

"Preparing to revert, Captains;" called the hyperdrive operator.

Moments later, the stars collapsed to pinpricks of light and a beautiful planet appeared. Around the planet was a fleet of strange looking ships with strange looking starfighters. "I've never seen ships like that before;" commented Kallus.

"They're hailing us, Captain;" called the comms officers.

"Go ahead;" said Kallus as he kept an eye on the ships.

Juno hurried over and said, "This is Captain Juno Eclipse of the Rebel Alliance. Whom am I addressing?"

"This is Admiral Lackart of the Japarus Navy. We wish no trouble with you or your enemies. Therefore, we respectfully request that you continue on your journey as your friends did before;" came a richly accented voice.

Juno nodded. "That is our precise plan, Admiral but, if I may worn, those who are pursuing us may not be so gracious. I would recommend not engaging them at all unless necessary."

There was a long pause before the Admiral replied, "We will take your words to heart, Captain Eclipse. Safe travels."

The connection was cut and Kallus called over, "We picked up their beacon, Captain. We will be jumping shortly."

They jumped again and once again, Juno and Kallus were side by side at the main viewport. "Are you sure that it isn't different out here?" he asked again, causing her to laugh.

"General on the bridge;" called one of the crew men.

Turning, they saw Galen striding toward them. "We jumped again?" asked Galen.

"Yes, love; the locals decided they rather we weren't around when the Imperials showed up."

"Strange;" murmured Galen. "I would have sworn that planet was the one we were trying to reach. It looked very similar at least."

Juno shrugged. "I'm sure there are many lush, green worlds. Wouldn't the force give you a nudge once you saw it or something?"

Galen chuckled, "I would assume so. I don't know. Kota would probably be a better person to ask. Anyhow, any new word from Kanan and Hera?"

"No, Sir;" said Captain Kallus, "at this point, we're just following the beacons."

Galen nodded and gazed into the blue tunnel of hyperspace. "Is it just me;" he asked casually, "or does hyperspace look different out here in the unknown?"

Juno and Kallus both burst into laughter and Juno hugged him and said, "Yes, darling, it does look just a little different out here, I think."

* * *

 **Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer _Predator_**

"Dropping out of hyperspace now, Admiral;" called the bridge officer.

When they had reverted, they were surprised to see a planet with a fleet of ships in an unfamiliar, yet still obvious, defensive blockade. "Interesting;" she said, "I have never seen ships like that before. Hail them, comms officer."

Over all frequencies, she said, "Unknown fleet, this is Admiral Pryce of the Imperial Navy. I would like to speak to your commanding officer please."

For some time, there was no reply and Pryce was about to try again when they finally replied, "Admiral Pryce, this is Admiral Lackart of the Japarus Navy. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"There is a hyperspace beacon on the edge of your system;" she explained. "It was left by members of the Rebel Alliance, traitors to Emperor Palpatine's Empire. If there are any of these rebels hiding in your system, it would be most helpful if you informed us."

"They were here;" said Lackart, "but we had not desire to cause enmity of any kind. Therefore, we sent them on their way."

Admiral Pryce shot a look at the scanner and sensor operators who immediately set to work locating the new beacons before replying, "A wise choice. It would not due to make an enemy of the Empire. We thank you for your assistance and advice, Admiral. As soon as we have a heading, we will leave."

"Much obliged, Admiral;" replied Lackart and the connection was dropped.

"They're terrified;" said Stalker Prime beside her. "I can sense their fear."

"Is that a surprise?" asked Pryce dryly. "Their largest ships are no larger than Rendili Dreadnought-class Heavy Cruisers. I've never seen their like before, though. Of course, there is very little known about the Unknown Regions. For whatever reason, there have been so few attempts to explore it."

"There is enough chaos and conflict in the known galaxy;" said Stalker Prime, "perhaps when the Emperor brings it under his thumb completely, he will send mapping expeditions and the like out to see what is in the Unknown Regions."

"Perhaps;" said Pryce.

"Admiral, we have a heading;" called the nav officer as he furiously tapped at his console.

"Good, make for it and begin the countdown to the jump to lightspeed. The rebels will only run for so long. Come, Stalker Prime. Let's go to my quarters and discuss strategy for when we finally catch up to the rebels."

The dark sider smiled and said, "Very well. I am eager to hear your brilliant plans, Admiral."

"Flattery will get you everywhere;" she murmured only loudly enough for him to hear it.

* * *

 **Aboard the VCX 100 Freighter _Ghost_**

Hera eased the hyperdrive lever back and there it was. "Is this the right planet, Kanan?" she asked.

"Yup; this is it;" her replied, "I can feel it. Something is down there on that planet."

"Great!" said Hera, sighing with relief. "I wonder what we were avoiding considering that we moved in a big arc."

"I have no idea;" murmured Kanan. "Let's do a scan of the planet - then it's going to be a few days before the rest of the fleet catches up."

Hera commanded the scan and then commented, "I wonder how many worlds are in this system and how many are habitable."

"We can check it out when the rest of the fleet gets here;" said Kanan. "I want to end this chase if we can."

"Couldn't agree more. I'm worried about the rest of the Alliance. The main part of the war is back there."

Suddenly, their comms crackled. "What the hell?" murmured Hera, tapping the equipment. "This is General Hera Syndulla of the Rebel Alliance. Your transmission was cut off. Please repeat."

There was a long pause - long enough for them to decide it was an equipment glitch. But then, suddenly, the comms crackled and an eerie voice spoke in a language that neither of them recognized. Frowning, Hera replied, "I can't understand what you're saying. If you can repeat your message in Basic, Ryl or Huttese, I'll be able to-"

A long stream of speech interrupted her, sounding frightened and as if it were pleading for help. It went on for minutes before cutting off. Just as they thought that it was over, a deep voice spoke. "The Crooked One rises."

Hera frowned at Kanan before saying, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"The Crooked One rises."

"I have a bad feeling about his;" muttered Kanan.

Hera cleared her throat and said in a shaky voice. "Who is the crooked one?"

"The Crooked One Rises."

"Hera, cut the connection;" murmured Kanan.

"The Crooked One Rises." the voice said again.

Hera reached out cut the comms. "Well that was a little too creepy for me;" murmured Kanan.

"The scan shows signs of civilization but it seems as though it's primitive;" said Hera, her voice trembling. "I can't sense even the most primitive electrical powering. No nuclear reactors, not even wind or water powered devices, nothing."

Kanan nodded and remained silent for some time. "When the rest of the fleet gets here, I think we need to investigate the planet below. Something down there is making me particularly uncomfortable."

Hera nodded solemnly and shivered. Kanan smiled and said, "Come on. Let's go eat and then get some real sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Me too;" said Hera. "But I don't want to sleep yet."

"Really?" Kanan frowned. "What would you rather do?"

Hera's husky giggle was her only response.

* * *

 **Aboard the Captured Escort Carrier**

Ezra frowned and sat up slowly. There was just the mildest sense of discomfort in the back of his mind. Something had happened. Even at the distance they were still undoubtedly at, he could just barely sense Kanan's similar feelings of unease. Beside him, Sabine shifted and murmured sleepily, "Ezra, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Babe. Go ahead and get back to sleep;" he replied, lying down next to her and wrapping one arm around her.

Even sleepy, Sabine managed to reply wryly, "Whatever. I'll ask again when we wake up and you'd better have a more sufficient answer that that."

Ezra chuckled and kissed her neck. "I will, Sabine. I will."

* * *

The other Jedi sensed it too - a disturbance in the force. Ahsoka, Maris, Galen and Rahm could tell that something somewhere was stirring and it wasn't good. Even the Dark Stalkers aboard the _Predator_ sensed it. When they dropped out of hyperspace and Pryce was informed, she had them send scout ships to check on every beacon they picked up on Stalker Prime's suggestion. It left the fleet stagnant for several days but, when they returned, they reported that the rebels had gone in a very large arc.

"Why do you suppose they did that?" asked Pryce as she clipped and adjusted her bra.

Prime stomped his boots into place before answering, "I would guess that, in unknown and uncharted space, the Jedi are steering and making their hyperspace jumps with the force. If that be the case, sending our scout ships with their own beacons right through the center of their arc may buy us a little time. If we're lucky, we may be able to catch them unawares. But that disturbance I felt, it concerns me. We should proceed with great caution."

Pryce studied him. It was proving very fortunate that she had her own personal Dark Jedi kath hounds for protection as well as tracking down her targets. Idly, as she enjoyed watching him put his shirt and armor back on, she wondered why the Emperor had them made a requirement aboard every admiral's Star Destroyer. "Then we shall do so, Prime."

They both stood and considered one another, knowing fullwell that to one another, they were both a means to an end. Once they had both fulfilled their missions, this alliance they had, as easy and pleasurable as it was, would be wholly reconsidered.

With a smile, the admiral said, "What shall we do while we wait?"

Prime returned the smile and said, "Let me check on the others and ensure that they are continuing their training and not getting out of practice. I should probably do some myself. You can be quite a distraction, Admiral."

"I take that as a compliment;" she said, clearly pleased with herself. "I shall see you on the bridge when you are satisfied with your training, Prime."

"As you wish, Admiral;" he said with a bow.

* * *

 **Aboard the VCX 100 Freighter _Ghost_**

The proximity alarm woke them both and forced them to scurry into clothes. What's more, the comms was going off. As she shrugged on her flight suit, Hera slapped the comms switch. "Glad you could make it. We fell asleep waiting for you;" she said with a smile.

Rahm Kota chuckled with amusement. "Well done, Hera. I think we should go to the far side of the planet and wait there while we send ships to explore the rest of the system. We Jedi are going to head down to the planet below as soon as you get back aboard. Go to the Venator, we're calling it the _Taunter_ by the way, and land. We'll be sending various ships out to explore the nearest planets in the system and get an idea of what we're looking at."

"Understood;" said Hera as she put on and adjusted her head gear and plopped into the pilots seat before yelling over her shoulder, "Hurry up, love. The fleets here and I'm willing to bet the Empire isn't far behind."

As they entered through the dorsal docking bay doors, they looked from right to left and saw that numerous Rebel fighters were being assembled and readied. "When did we have all that anyway?" she muttered.

"All what?" asked Kanan from behind her.

"They're building a bunch of fighters - R-22's, Z-95's, all of them. I knew we carried parts and the like but not whole kits;" she explained.

Kanan grinned. "I'm willing to bet that was Kallus's idea - have each ship carry a part of the kits that would be needed to replenish our fighters as we needed them. None of us expected this to be a long, drawn out campaign but apparently, that's exactly what it is."

They set down and went to the comms center. There, they met with the rest of the fleet's command staff and Jedi via holo-communications. "There is something on that planet down there and we need to investigate it."

Ezra lifted a hand and asked, "But why do we need to? If it's down there and we stay up here, what harm could it do?"

"That depends;" said Kanan. "If it's something powerful, do you really think that the Empire won't try to harness it?"

Ezra nodded slowly. "An excellent point. We should probably check it out."

Sabine laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Nerf brain;" she said affectionately.

"Mandalore, we'll have to borrow your consort;" said Kota gravely.

Snorts and chuckles of amusements followed the declaration. With a mock scowl, Sabine put her helmet on and said, "You'd better return him to me just the way I lent him to you. I'm going to need him later."

Hera and Kanan shook their heads. "We don't need to hear this," said Kanan, "So what's the plan?"

"We'll all take the _Rogue Shadow_ down there;" said Kota. "The Rogue Explorer, Ghost, Phantom II and some of our other freighters and the like will start their exploration of the surrounding system. Until we return, General Syndulla is in charge. Assign people to the exploration missions as you see fit. Keep everyone on high alert. We don't know when the Imperials will catch up to us."

"When they do;" said Hera, "we won't have the ships to keep them from destroying us. What do you recommend we do?"

"Fighter blitz;" said Kota, "All fighters will attack one or two of the smaller craft. Once they are destroyed, make preparations for the jump to lightspeed."

Hera's eyes widened. "Where will we be jumping, General?"

Kota shrugged. "We're going to meditate before we head to the planet below and get ourselves a vector. As soon as we're done, we're heading to the planet below."

"And how will we know when to stop?" she asked anxiously.

"Wait two hours and then revert and drop a beacon for us;" he replied.

Obviously, they were all anxious about it but it was the best plan that any of them could come up with. "Alright, let's get started."


	18. Chapter 17: The Builders

**Aboard the Imperial-Class Star Destroyer _Predator_**

The scout ships had reported back that there was a massive area of black holes between them and where the last beacon released by the Alliance ships was. What's more, apparently inside the cluster of black holes, at the very center of all of them, was a space station of some kind.

Stalker Prime listened as the report was given to Admiral Pryce and waited for her to dismiss the wing commander. As soon as they were alone in the briefing room, Stalker Prime said, "Whatever it was that I sensed, it was at the center of that black whole cluster."

"Indeed?" she replied, sounding both intrigued and hesitant. "If my memory serves me, it was believed by both the Jedi and the Sith of old that black holes were a massive disturbance in the force, able to suck down time, space, matter and even the force itself. If that's the case, why would you want to go in there?"

The Dark Stalker smacked his fist into his palm. "Because if there is a being strong in the dark side within, I'm willing to bet that the Jedi will gravitate to it. They'll want to destroy it and my brothers and I can engage them all at once there with the full support of your troops. Even the best Jedi wouldn't be able to stand an onslaught like that."

Pryce considered this for a long moment before hesitantly saying, "There is no real guarantee that the Jedi will go alone."

"Perhaps not alone;" acquiesced the stalker, "but they won't be willing to risk the whole group. More than likely, they will take an elite team with them. It won't be much more difficult or dangerous than if it were the Jedi alone."

"Don't underestimate these rebels, Prime;" Pryce admonished gently. "They haven't survived this long or done this much damage by sheer luck or only because of the Jedi."

"Even so;" the Dark Jedi said.

They gazed at one another and, after several long minutes of considering and reconsidering, Admiral Pryce said, "Very well. We'll go to the station but I want your stalkers to be at the helm of each of my ships. I trust them and only them to get my fleet through."

Prime smiled and pulled his comlink.

After each of his remaining brothers were sent to her principle warships, they formed into a tight formation and, following the scout ships, made their first hyperspace jump towards the black holes.

* * *

 **Orbit over an Unknown Planet - Aboard the** ** _Rogue Shadow_**

It had been awhile since Galen had to pilot his own ship and it wasn't that he wasn't able to. He just didn't enjoy it as much as others did. In the seat beside him sat Rahm and in the seats behind them were Kanan and Ezra. Ahsoka and Maris were strapped down in the back as they all headed to the lush, green planet below.

They could sense something down there - a malevolent force that was clearly of the dark side and yet was foreign to them. "Sensors are picking up heat signatures and large structures. Damn! Several of them seem to be as large as the temple on Corusacant! Still not picking up and energy reactors or power generators."

"A primitive culture then;" grunted Kota.

When they entered atmosphere, they were awed, not just by the natural beauty of the planet, but also by the massive cities that were clearly not as primitive as they looked. Indeed, they could see cloud cars and air speeders whisking back and forth and what appeared to be land speeders as well. "What the hell are they powered by?" murmured Galen as they flew over.

With the _Rogue Shadow_ 's stealth equipment engaged, the Jedi didn't have to worry about being spotted. Suddenly, their comms equipment crackled and from the speaker, a deep voice said, "The Crooked One rises."

"Oh no;" said Kanan.

"The Crooked One rises;" the voice repeated.

"Where is that coming from?" demanded Kota.

Galen looked over the equipment and ran a trace and the transmission, a transmission that shouldn't be able to crack through their stealth equipment or remotely activate their comms equipment as the voice droned on. "The Crooked One rises."

"Not from anywhere on the planet;" said Galen as he looked over the instruments. "It's coming from whatever it is the force guided us around during our jumps. We must have completely circumvented an entire star system."

"I have a really bad feeling about this;" muttered Ezra.

Suddenly, the ship completely shut down and was held still in the air. "What the hell is going on?" asked Kota.

As Galen answered, Ahsoka and Maris ran in. "We're caught in a tractor beam of some kind, but it's one that's using an energy source and equipment that we can't even track with scanners or sensors."

"It's the force, Galen;" said Kanan, his voice grim. "Whoever it is or whoever they are, they're using the force to pull us in."

"Yes;" said Galen, "towards that temple over there."

At the top of a ziggurat, a strange bulbous structure protruded with three great spires rising from it. Ahsoka pulled her lightsabers from her belt. "We should get ready at the ramp. Come on."

All six of them headed towards the ramp and the ship was guided to a space at the base of the ziggurat. "No need to jump right into the a fight;" said Kanan. "We don't really know what's going on here so let's proceed with caution."

When the _Rogue Shadow_ thumped lightly to the surface on its landing struts, the ramp lowered and they strode down, side by side. At the bottom of the ramp was a large gathering of Human, or at least near-Human, beings - males and females from young adults to ancient ones. They all wore strange robes and their faces were painted. "Oh boy;" murmured Ezra, "I bet there is going to be language barriers to overcome here."

"Welcome, strangers from distant worlds;" said one of the eldest of the gathered beings. "You have come aboard the shadowy ship as it was prophesied many millennia ago after the Infinite Empire began to crumble and decay."

"What?" said Ezra, totally baffled.

Kanan put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Greetings. We are Jedi of the Rebel Alliance. Were - were you expecting us or..." and he trailed off.

The elder motioned them towards the temple. "Come, Jedi. We will show you the histories and the prophesy."

Hesitantly, they all glanced at one another before Kota said, "Lead the way then. This is the first we've heard of any of this."

"We understand;" the elder said. "Come."

They were guided towards the ziggurat -towards a tall, long stair that led upwards to bulb at the center of the spires. "Very much like the Jedi temple;" murmured Ahsoka. "But this one seems far older - and darker."

Even as they continued towards the darkness, none of them sensed any danger. It was as if the dark side were a dormant monster, docile unless awakened. When they reached the main entrance, most of the locals stayed outside as the elder seemed to conger a glowing sphere of light from within and lead them in. "Come, Jedi;" he said, "use your weapons to summon enough light to see by."

Each of them unclipped a lightsaber and ignited it. The entry hall was of white stone that seemed to reflect and enhance the lights, sending blue, green, silver and bronze sparkling throughout the hall. "This great monument was constructed by the Builders in honor of their Infinite Empire. We are in the great hall now but soon, we will be in the hall of records."

They followed in silence for several long minutes until they went down a much smaller corridor into hall not so tall or wide as the great hall. What's more, it was crammed with shelving units and ancient monitors of some kind. The shelving units had thousands upon thousands of books and scrolls on them. Their guide continued along until they were past the books and looking at a huge wall that was covered in carved and painted designs. "These were painted over twenty five millennia ago by one of our priests after the Builders enslaved our people and used us to power their warships and build their monuments. This temple is in their honor, even though it was abandoned after the prophecy was given."

The Jedi looked upon the carving. It showed very stylized images of six figures. Two of them were blind - one an aged warrior and the other a young monk. Two more of them were younger and clearly warriors while the remaining two looked more to be hunters than warriors and were decidedly female. They seemed to travel in a shadow that took them in towards a large structure surrounded by stars. It was a space station of some kind. "What does all of this mean?" asked Galen in a quiet, shaking voice.

"Here is the shadow that you came in on;" and he indicated the carving, "and this is you here, entering this temple. Soon, you will take your ship and fly back into the stars and meet a terrible and ancient being - a Builder so corrupt and vile that even his own kind stripped him of his name and imprisoned him and his loyal followers aboard a Star Forge in the midst of a black hole cluster into which and out of which, there are only two ways. This depictions shows you entering that station and facing him but how this ends, only the words of the prophecy state."

"And what are the words?" asked Kanan.

"In the ancient tongue, they are a poem but it has long been lost to us. Only the meaning remains. The Je'dii will return and six warriors will defeat the Crooked One for the last time."

"And that part there;" pointed Ahsoka to a large area that had been struck and chipped away at crudely, as if with primitive hand tools.

"No one knows;" stated the elder. "Long before our time, that part of the prophesy was blotted out. Come, I will show you the means by which you will navigate the cage of black holes."

As they followed, Ezra cleared his throat and tried to ask casually, "So, sir, we've been receiving these communications telling us that the Crooked One rises. Were you sending them?"

The elder shook his head gravely. "No. No communications were sent. Indeed, I would hazard a guess that the frequencies aren't even compatible with your equipment. If I were to hazard a guess, the Crooked One is using ancient techniques and technology to contact any outside of the cage."

That put an even bigger damper on the mood. Before long, they entered a room where a strange devise was. As they approached, the elder lifted his hand and the sphere of light floated to the device and it began to come to life. A strange metal globe lifted into the air and a primitive star map appeared. It showed the stars of the system, indicated the planet that they were on and then a path through a series of what could only represent black holes. "Damn;" murmured Ahsoka; "that really is a cage of black holes, isn't it? The way that space, time, energy and even the force would be manipulated by them would make them nearly impossible to travel without a pre-existing and pre-known path."

"How do we take it with us?" asked Ezra.

Galen smiled and tapped his head. "With this. Use the force as you gaze at it and seal it in your memory. Later, when we need the information to travel, we can use the force to locate the memory with perfect precision and clarity."

"Huh;" said Ezra and did as he was instructed.

The elder nodded in satisfaction. "You must go now. If you have been receiving communications from the Crooked One or any of his servants, you are already in grave danger. The entrance on this side of the cage is small - too small for any of the star ships that the Star Forge within could produce if successfully powered up. The entrance on the other side could possibly allow a fleet to get through if the navigators were strong in the force and guided by scout ships."

Galen looked at Kota and Kanan grimly. "The Empire is going to meet us in there, aren't they?"

"Probably;" said Kanan, equally grim.

"The only reprieve is that I doubt the Stalkers will try to win this Crooked One over for the Emperor. More than likely, they'll try to kill him too."

"Unless they can use him to kill us first and then betray him;" grunted Kota.

That was not a comforting thought. "There nothing to be served by remaining here;" said Kota. "Let's go and get this taken care of. With any luck, we'll be able to eliminate this Crooked One and a good number of the Stalkers before we rendezvous back with the fleet."

"Be blessed, travelers;" the elder said, making a strange gesture with his hands. "Go to victory."

As they headed back to the _Rogue Shadow_ , Ezra muttered, "Am I the only one who found those priests a little creepy?"

" _SSHHH_!" said Kanan.

* * *

 **Aboard the Imperial-Class Star Destroyer _Predator_**

Pryce watched as they dropped out of hyperspace. The darkness was eerie and the only light that they saw was from the stars whose light made it through the hundreds of black holes that surrounded them. Out in the darkness floated a space station and it was bigger than any that Pryce had ever seen - three spires all connected by a huge central sphere. No lights emanated from it. "What do you sense, Prime?" the admiral asked.

The dark warrior's yellow eyes were narrowed slightly. "The dark side permeates the station and the space around it. We will need to be careful. Who knows what awaits us there."

"Scan the station for power output or any signs of life. I don't want our assets going in there blind;" ordered Pryce and she stroked her chin.

Before the crew could even completed their scan, lights began to flicker to life all over the station and it clearly went from simply floating in space to having thrusters that kept it in a chosen area. The crewman who was scanning the station said, "We're picking up and increase in power output somehow. At the beginning of the scan there was nothing - no energy signatures and now power generators. Now we can tell that something is powering the station but we still aren't picking up and reactors or generators - at least none that run off of known sources."

"Life signs?" demanded Pryce.

"One moment, Admiral;" he said, staring intently at his monitor. Moments later, he looked up and said, "Over a million living beings, Admiral. Judging by core temperature, bio-electrical frequency, brain-wave activity and so on, none of them are human."

"Check the Imperial archives. I downloaded them before leaving known space;" she said.

While they waited, Stalker murmured, "The beings on board are strong in the force - especially in the dark side. That station is powered by it as well. That's why the scanner isn't picking anything up."

Pryce considered the clone for a moment before saying, "Should we be sending a full boarding force then or just you and your brothers go?"

"Let's wait and see what the Jedi do."

That was clearly not what the Dark Jedi wanted to hear but he nodded none the less, trusting her judgement. "In the mean time, all the stalkers are returning to the _Predator_. They'll be ready-"

"Admiral;" the scanner officer's voice was shrill and shaky. "I think that you and the Lord Prime should come to take a look at this."

After exchanging curious glances, they went over to where the officer was. On the screen the station off in the distance. "Star Forge;" murmured Prime.

"Yes, my Lord;" said the officer. "Apparently they were built by an ancient and now extinct race known as the Rakata. We don't know much about them other than that they conquered a large amount of the galaxy. Oh, and it seems that they are an extra-galactic species."

"Extra-galactic?" said Pryce.

"Yes, Admiral;" murmured the officer. Suddenly, he gasped and said, "That Star Forge, apparently it is a massive factory station that can pull raw materials from nearby stars or worlds and can convert it into weapons, ships, droids and equipment. By the Emperor! Can you imagine what we could do with that kind of technology?"

"Star Destroyers, TIE Fighters, war droids, weapons and armor produced at a fraction of the cost;" murmured Pryce. "An unending supply. All we would need is enough beings to man the ships and the whole of the galaxy would be completely under our control."

She considered for a long moment before saying, "We will be launching a full boarding operation to that station and taking it in the name of the Empire. Technological specialists and droids will be sent with them. Prime, you will be commanding my forces with your brothers. We'll sweep the rebels and whoever these Rakata are away with ease."

The dark sider nodded as orders were relayed to all the officers on the _Predator_ and those on the other ships. Pulling his comlink, he contact all of his brothers and told them to prepare.

The Star Destroyers began to move into firing position around the Star Forge, powering up their ion cannons in order to completely disable the station before they boarded.

* * *

 **The Black Hole Cage - Aboard the** _**Rogue Shadow**_

As soon as they dropped out of hyperspace, the cloaking device was engaged. The Imperial fleet arrayed around the space station. "I'm guessing that's the Star Forge;" murmured Ezra quietly, as if he feared breaking the silence.

"Most likely;" said Galen. "The Empire is attacking it. They have their ships surrounding it and are launching boarding ships. If they get their hands on a station like that - one that can produce capital ships, fighters, armored units..."

"It would be an unending tide of Imperial war machines;" said Kota, his voice grim. "We're going to need to call the rest of the task force in on this before we board. It's going to take a full assault to destroy that thing and it _needs_ to be destroyed."

"Then it's a good thing we dropped repeater relays each time we needed to drop out of hyperspace and recalculate;" muttered Maris. "Even so, I'm betting that the transmission won't be clear."

"We'll get it through;" said Ahsoka firmly. "We have to. Let's go see what we can do."

As they headed back to the comms station, Galen began running scans on the Star Forge. "I wish Juno was here;" he muttered, "she's so much better at this than I am."

He managed though and was highly disturbed by the readings. "General, listen to this: the readings are picking up any kind of reactor - no fusion, no nuclear, nothing that we'd see even in ancient technology like that. There are no solar panels of any kinds and I have no idea how they're powering it. Whoever these Builders are, they have technology that we don't understand yet."

Kota frowned and his sightless eyes gazed into nothing for some time. Kanan was frozen in the same eerie stance. Finally, the latter murmured, "It's powered by the dark side of the force. Can't you sense it? There is something wholly unnatural about that station. Whoever these Builders are, they aren't going to be our allies."

"No, they won't;" murmured Rahm. "We need to be ready for anything in there. As soon as Ahsoka and Maris get their message sent out to Hera and the task force, we'll be boarding that thing."

Galen nodded as he continued to study the data from the scan. "There are hangers all over that thing - at least around the core. Woah!"

Across the expanse, they saw the drive trails of dozens of Imperial dropships, light armored vehicle transports and shuttles blazing towards the station. From behind them, Maris muttered, "That isn't good."

"Message sent;" said Ahsoka, "let's get in there."

Galen gunned the engines and angled towards the station. "At least thirteen Imperial ships have already landed. Is there anywhere they haven't yet?" asked Ezra as he studied the instruments. "Nope - it seems every hanger is occupied;" he murmured, answering his own question.

"What about docking hatches?" asked Kanan.

"Ummm..." Ezra rechecked before wincing, "...yeah there are some hatches but they don't look promising. I'm not sure any of our hatches will be able to couple with them."

"We'll have to risk it;" said Kanan.

"I'll take us in;" said Galen.

* * *

Stalker Prime had sensed the resistance well before his drop ship had landed. He could sense Imperial troops panicking and dying and the strong connection to the force of those defending the Star Forge. The doors opened and he rushed out into the fray.

The aliens, the Rakata he assumed, were smashing the highly trained Imperial navy troops and commandos with great ease. Snarling, the Prime slashed through the first three and thrust out his hand, catching another two with an intense blast of force lightning. That caught the attention of the others. Some were armed with strange and bulky energy weapons, fixed blades of some kind and weapons that were very similar to lightsabers and yet were so steeped in the dark side that it was exhilarating to sense them. Whatever they were, they stopped his weapons and the warriors were quite skilled. Two engaged him, roaring at him in an unintelligible language. But he was the Sith Stalker, a warrior and assassin trained by the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader for the express purpose of destroying their enemies, especially those enemies powerful in the force.

With a flurry of blows and force attacks, he cut down his enemies and forced all of them to focus on him. As he charged into combat, he vaguely sensed two more dropships with troopers inside landed behind him. Blaster fire began blazing across the open space and the Rakata found themselves for to divide their attention. One of them wielding one of the odd energy weapons began shouting order, indicating both Prime and the Imperial troops. With a savage snarl, Stalker Prime blazed towards him and met him blade for blade.

It was a vicious fight. Prime attempted to use force lightning but the Rakata snarled contemptuously, throwing up a barrier that stopped the force lightning before countering with his weapon. Prime was only put on the defensive for a moment before he drove his enemy back. The Rakata seemed to realize he was about to die because he roared out something in his feral tongue. All around, the Rakata began to fall back in tactical pattern, covering one another as they did and securing the doors. It was the Rakata commander alone with the Imperials. "Stay back;" ordered Prime. "He's mine."

The Imperial troops around began working to secure the hanger, effectively ignoring the Rakata commander - the the commander understood. He turned his full attention to Prime and snarled, flourishing his weapon with deadly intent. Prime gave a cold smile and they circled. With a roar, the commander attacked skillfully with his strange weapon. Again, he put the Stalker on the defensive and again, Prime countered, driving his enemy back, weaving a web of red energy around the strange, glowing blade of his enemy's weapon until, with a series of skillful maneuvers, he disarmed the Rakata and slashed it across the chest where, for a human at least, the heart would be.

The alien fell dead to the ground. Looking around, Prime was satisfied to see that they had established a beach head. Four dropships full of troops were in the hanger and more were being dropped off. Grabbing his comlink, he contacted his fellow Sith Stalkers. "This is Prime. Report."

One by one, he received replies from his brethren and was satisfied to hear that they had established footholds where they had landed as well. Once he was satisfied, he contacted the Admiral. "This is Stalker Prime;" he said, "we have established numerous footholds on this station and engaged the Rakata. They are dangerous and well trained. I would urge all officers and field commanders caution and to allow the Stalkers to advance ahead of them in case they meet any powerful force using Rakata."

"Very well, Prime, the message will be transmitted;" replied Pryce. "Proceed of your own volition and contact us with constant updates."

"Will do, Admiral. Stalker Prime out."

As he clipped his comlink to his belt, he studied two of the strange Rakata energy weapons as they lay on the deck plating. The feeling of dark side energy radiating from them was fascinating to him. Reaching down, he scooped up two of them and as soon as his hands touched them, a jolt of power rushed through him. They weren't adding to the Prime's already considerable power, they were simply so in sink with the dark side that they, even more than his own lightsabers, felt as though they were in tuned to him. The handles were primitive, longer than the hilts of the weapons that Darth Vader had given him. The blades looked unstable, with heat radiating from them as if the energy fields that contained them were not fully effective.

With a grim smile, he resolved to pull them apart and study them when the mission was over. Until then, he would test their limits in battle. Hopefully soon, he would even test them against the Jedi.


End file.
